


Restitutio Lucem

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Sunshine [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid-fic sort of, Original Character-centric, Time Travel Fix-It, ish, next gen sort of, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: What would you do if the sun never rose again? What would you do to restore light to the world?That's a question Solis had to ask himself and the answer he came up with was: Anything.To save the future, Solis has to change the past.





	1. Arquitenens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Crow's Nest, Ignis relays rumors of a vigilante to the others. A bow wielder who others have begun to call "Ruby Hood."  
In Insomnia, "Ruby Hood" has his own reasons for turning his bow on the Niffs and Solis doesn't intend to fail.

Noctis leaned back in the booth of the local Crow’s Nest while they waited for their food to arrive. Ignis had gotten up to,

“Relieve himself.” _Guy is always so proper, but then if he weren’t, he wouldn’t be Iggy._

“I heard the most interesting rumor as I walked back to the table,” Ignis said as he rejoined them.

“What’s that?” Gladio asked.

“Allegedly, there is a vigilante causing such havoc in Insomnia, and throwing the attempts to found a regional government body into such disarray, it’s allowed something of an underground rebellion to get a foothold in the Crown City,” Ignis said.

“Really?” Noctis asked. It hadn’t even been seen as a remote possibility to return prior to gathering the power of kings and the blessings from the other Astrals. Of course, they had to get to Altissia first. _Boat parts just don’t grow on trees_. 

“Really. The most remarkable thing about this vigilante is that he or she manages to thwart the empire while mostly only using a bow and arrow. People are calling them a real life Rubecula the Bandit,” Ignis said.

“A real Ruby Hood? That’d be almost as amazing as real life assassins!” Prompto said.

“It’s funny you word it like that because, allegedly another group of vigilantes have started masquerading as assassins from the various _Assassin’s Creed_ games and joining in on creating chaos,” Ignis said.

“Think they’re all working together?” Noctis asked.

“I would have to confer with the Marshal’s sources to find out more, but the rumors indicate that is not the case. They merely don’t get in each other’s ways.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis narrowed his eyes as he crouched behind a dumpster. The food smells nearby made his mouth water, but he had a mission. He closed his eyes and focused before he whirled around to see a woman and a small child.

_There they are_.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you,” Solis said holding up his hands.

“For some reason….. I believe you,” the woman said.

“I can get you and him out of this city. You’re going to need to trust me,” Solis said.

“How?” She said.

“I know things. For example, I know your name is really Eira, and you infiltrated the Niff ranks at the behest of Cor Leonis,” Solis said. Eira gasped.

“I know who he is too. I’ve found a Crownsguard contingent in the next sector that’s specialized in smuggling people—women and children—out of the Crown City to the outlands. From there you’ll need to get to Hammerhead. If the people you’re looking for aren’t present, a safe house is on Cape Caem,” Solis said.

“Who are you?”

“People call me Ruby Hood. Really, I call myself “Arquitenens,” but no one notices,” Solis said. Eira gave him an odd look.

“But you can’t be more than—.”

“I know I’m a kid, but this kid’s done more than most adults. _Please_. Trust me.” Eira nodded.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis carefully lead Eira into the subway tunnels—tunnels which had been strategically blocked andthe security cameras destroyed—until he found the painted doorway. He made sure his hoodie hood was up whenever he pounded his fist on it. The metal doors creaked open. A man in a tattered Crownsguard uniform looked them over.

“More of them?” Solis nodded.

“You’re worth your weight in gil, Ruby Hood.”

“They need out ASAP. They’re a bit _hot_,” Solis said in a low tone. Attempts to disguise his voice were laughable but that was their world.

“Gotcha. Better be careful. Thanks to the Wannabe Brotherhood, the Niffs want to decorate their new HQ with your bow _and_ your hood.”

“Thanks. Pass my regards onto the marshal,” Solis said before he bowed to Eira.

“Arquitenens. What is your real name?” Eira asked.

“I think you already know it,” Solis said before he summoned a small dagger and warped away.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis found a discreet section of tunnel and dressed in some more ragged clothes and looked over his selection of hair dyes. He settled on just using the dye remover. He found a public bathroom with the water still running and used it to wash the green dye out of his hair. Green had almost grown on him. After a few minutes of letting the remover set, Solis rinsed his hair and fluffed the mess as best he could. Back to blond. That had almost been too dark a color to dye his hair. Solis wrinkled his nose but subspaced everything whenever he heard sloshing in the flooded tunnels. With a quick warp, he hid in the ceiling. _Collaborators_.

** _“Could have sworn I saw a kid hide in here!”_ **

**_“Hair dye. Little wretch dyed his hair to confuse us further, but it will make no matter. We will catch this rat and he will lead us right to his leader and we will finally rid the city of the Ruby Hood!”_** Solis risked peering down.

_Lower ranking Niff, not as fancy armor._ Solis waited for a good thirty minutes before he dropped down with a splash.

“What’s a kid doing here?” Solis whirled to see it was a man in torn Glaive garb.

“What’s it to you, **_traitor_**?” Solis sneered.

“I wasn’t one of them. Got a bullet through the thigh for my troubles,” the man snapped. Solis noticed the man limped.

“What’s anyone doing down here? We’re hiding from our “betters” on the surface,” Solis replied.

“You don’t talk like an ordinary kid,” the man said, “Name’s Tonbul.”

“Call me Arquitenens,” Solis said.

“Too long. I’m calling you “Archy,”” Tonbul said. Solis rolled his eyes.

“I’m not an ordinary kid. Not really an ordinary _anything_,” Solis said.

“We need to find shelter. It’s almost nightfall,” Tonbul said.

“There’s a place with brighter lights a few tunnels over. It was a subway station but we won’t make it in time,” Solis said.

“Not with that attitude.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis led the way, warily keeping an eye on this “Tonbul” as they went. Something niggled at Solis’s mind. _Why am I worried?_ Solis pushed a door open and then pulled it shut. He looked over at Tonbul and said,

“We should run.” Solis sprinted across the flooded ground without even checking to see if “Tonbul” was following him. A slam let him know the naga he’d woken up was raring and ready to go. Solis fumbled pulling on a star pendant as he ran. Getting toaded _once_ was bad enough, thank you very much!

“Where did that come from, Archy!” “Tonbul” yelled.

“Must have slithered up from the depths!” Solis replied. They weren’t going to make it without fighting a little. Solis cursed as he summoned his bow to his hands. He whirled around, skidding in the water and took aim with a glowing arrow.

“Be at peace!” He yelled. The arrow flew with gold light and it fried part of the naga’s head off.

“_You’re Ruby Hood!_” Solis ignored him and drew back again, this time two gold light arrows formed. He loosed them and nailed her in the face again, doing more damage, and he did take out her eyes.

“Keep moving! She can’t regenerate that damage!” Solis explained as he dismissed his bow. 

They barely made it to the subway station in time. Both of them had soaked pants from how the water had sloshed up as they ran.

“All this time, a child?” “Tonbul” said.

“Everyone starts as a child once,” Solis said. He summoned the bow again and took aim at “Tonbul.”

“Now, who are you?” Solis asked. “Tonbul” laughed before he became a man Solis regularly saw in his nightmares: **_Ardyn._** He dropped the bow and it vanished in silvery lights.

“Oh, so you recognize me. How, _delightful_,” Ardyn said as he adjusted his fedora.

“What do you want with me?” Solis demanded.

“I simply wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I must say, I was not expecting you to be blond or this young. What are you, twelve?” Ardyn casually brushed off a sleeve as if he was picking off dirt.

“Thirteen,” Solis snapped.

“Thirteen and one of the scourges of this fair City. Oh, your parents must be proud,” Ardyn taunted.

“They’re** dead**.”

“Strange. You see, I can tell when someone’s lying, but you’re actually telling the truth,” Ardyn replied.

“Takes a liar to spot one,” Solis snarled.

“Now, what to do with you. If I were to be a good Chancellor, I’d take you into custody immediately, and have you interrogated and then executed,” Ardyn tapped his own chin as if in thought. 

“You’re not a good Chancellor,” Solis spat.

“Oh, so we’ve met? How fascinating. Ah, there it is! Clinging to you like cobwebs, a trace of forbidden temporal magic. How _desperate_ were you that you even attempted such a dangerous spell?” Ardyn remarked.

“When the world is ending, you do what you must,” Solis replied.

“Oh, I see now. You crafty thing you. You sacrificed years of your _life_ to power the spell, but instead of being aged for your efforts, you lost years and were reverted to the form of a child; a side-effect for which you hadn’t bargained, eh?” Ardyn smirked whenever Solis snarled at him. _Lucky guess_. 

“I suppose for now, I’ll leave you but first I must know, how old are you _really_?” Ardyn asked.

“Twenty.” Solis prepared for Ardyn to attack him but instead, in a flicker, the Accursed vanished. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Cor got a call as he coordinated with Dave in trying to track down some of the other lost Tombs.

_“Got a package coming for you, coming in hot. Code words are Nightshade, Firefly, and Dart.” _**_Eira_**.

“Where should I accept this package?”

_“Hammerhead.”_

“When?”

_“Tomorrow at dawn at the earliest.”_

“If I’m not there, Cid Sophiar who owns the garage is a trusted friend. He’ll know what to do.”

_“Rodger that. Just a heads up, Marshal, she’s not alone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title, also from Google Translate, is another form of "Sagittarius"  
I thought that while the Lucians would in no way shape or form have Robin Hood, a character like him wouldn't be amiss in the universe.  
Also, if Lestallum has a whole Assassin's Creed festival, I thought "maybe there should be more people as dedicated to the games in the Crown City being a resistance group" partly because I thought it looked cool.
> 
> Also, I noticed in game subtitles that "Niff" is two "f's" whereas I've usually written it as one, so I'll be correcting that when possible, but I'm human, so I might miss a couple.


	2. Telum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Solis goes about his days in Insomnia, they are rarely dull.  
_The Ruby Hood's reputation preceeds him and causes those who'd rule the Crown City no end of grief_

Solis slipped onto the streets of the ruined Crown City the next morning in his best street clothing to blend in with those his apparent age. A bit of graffiti made him smile. One was the _Assassin’s Creed_ logo and the other was an arrow bisecting the Nif crest. The unofficial logo of the Ruby Hood. 

_“Good news citizens of the Crown City. We have finally caught the ruffian known as the Ruby Hood. Tomorrow, live from the steps of the Citadel, we will execute this menace to society as a demonstration of our dedication to peace and order.” _Solis whipped around at that sound and found everyone gathered about a busted old radio.

_“He led us on a merry chase but he couldn’t run forever. Soon we will have his accomplices rounded up as well. Glory be to Niflheim!”_

“Could they really have caught him?” Solis saw it was a teenage boy.

“Doubt it,” Solis said. _After all, I’m right here!_

“They’re probably just trying to save face. Buncha traitors working with the Niffs!” A man spat. Solis slipped away. _I can’t let them execute someone for probably being a copycat. Though that means I’ll need an actual costume more than just a hood._

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis looked over the garb he’d pulled together in the time he’d had. Boots he’d “borrowed” from an old Kingsglaive barracks (he’d been lucky to find his current body’s size at all!), a hood he’d ripped off a ruined Glaive jacket, complete with the blue scarves (a tactic to distance himself from the wannabe Brotherhood), a long jacket stolen from the Crownsguard barracks, meant obviously for combat with the slits up the bottom but still looked oh-so-cool and it had panels for easy tear-away and escape in case the fabric was grabbed. It was a little big, but it kept his figure concealed. Though, his stature would probably have people thinking he was a woman. _All the better for disguise purposes_. Gloves stolen from a motorcycle shop. Tunic, the only thing that still fit him from.… _before_. Pants, plain black ones he’d picked up during his time living in the City. He looked over his kit and looked up at his hair. For this occasion he’d dared to dye it dark blue. Eyebrows and lashes too (Crown City dyes were safe around eyes and lasted like nothing he’d ever seen in his life). Easily purchased at drug stores that didn’t bat an eye at a kid buying hair dye. 

Solis looked himself over once he was dressed and nodded. A final touch, a face mask, also from his past. A gift from a friend. He looked a little like a cross between a Glaive and an assassin but, it would have to do. Just like his hasty attachment job for the hood to the jacket. The pins—hastily painted black—were an extra layer of security.The hood had a small enchantment woven in to keep it upright in combat for the safety of the Glaives who wore it. Which meant it would help keep Solis’s face concealed.

——————————————————————————————————————

Gaius Aldric was bored as he waited for the execution to get underway. The Lucian sycophants—this Triumvirate— were just too twitchy for his tastes. The man trembling in the center of the once proud Citadel’s courtyard was certainly not _the_ Ruby Hood. Just a pathetic copycat who had a remarkably good aim. However, he relied on ordinary arrows. The _real_ Ruby Hood had enchanted arrows. _Somehow a blasted glaive retained their powers. I need to find out how._

“It is time for you to pay for your sins. In the name of the Provisional Insomnian Government, in the name of the Glorious Niflheim Empire, I sentence you to die,” Gaius said.

_“Please!”_

“Ready!”

_“No!”_

“Aim.”

_“Please no!”_

“F—.” An arrow made of ice slashed past his face, drawing a line of blood as a few more arrows bearing the same magic slammed into the MT’s at his command for the execution, freezing them solid before a fire arrow slammed into them exploding the ice and the MT’s. An arrow of blue light slammed into the ground next to the man before a form warped to it. 

“Ruby Hood. Right on time. I’m surprised you fell for it, but then again, heroes often do stupid things to save other people,” Gaius said.

“You’d have killed me to trap the real one?” The victim said.

“Of course I would. I’d slaughter those cowards over there if it meant taking down this menace. Though, how is it you still have your powers, glaive?” Blue eyes glared out at him from the hood as they looked around. Arrows at the ready as more MT’s surged in. The form had been a lot smaller than Gaius had expected. Slight and slim. _A woman?_

“Seize her.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis snarled as the MT’s charged before he summoned a spell sphere and threw it covering the man to protect him from the magic with a quick guard. The thunder paralyzed most of the crowd.

“Get to the underground.”

“A kid?”

“Go!” Solis shoved him away and warped up above the heads of everyone up onto the Citadel with a sword. _Idiot. This was a trap and you fell for it! Stupid Solis!_

“You can run, but you can’t hide!” Solis saw an air carrier was bearing down on him. So he warped onto it and slashed his way inside. The MT’s within were all rigged to blow. _Shit_! The pain was blinding as he barely shielded himself. Everything went white.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis woke up chained to some sort of medical bed.

_“….by all indications, this doesn’t make sense, my lord._” Solis could feel the jamming effect of something. _A Wall Disrupter. _Though, his gold light was untouched, it was a healing/defensive set of powers. Not exactly something he could use to escape. _Or could I?_ The Insomnia traitors and the Nif walked in.

“I’m Gaius Aldric. I was given charge of Insomnia by the Emperor to maintain his order. Your antics have set us back by months,” Gaius said. Solis glared back. The bed was moved so Solis was forced into a sitting position. His hair was still blue as it hung in his face. _So, none of them had thought to check if my hair was dyed_. 

“How do you still have those powers!” Gaius demanded.

“Still? How has the child not escaped?” A traitor asked.

“The device jams his powers, but the fact remains a Glaive shouldn’t retain their powers after your King perished,” Gaius said.

“There’s your problem right there! Children were not admitted into the Kingsglaive, so this child cannot be one!” A second traitor yelled. Solis quirked an eyebrow. _That was smart._

“Then how would this **_boy_** have the powers of a glaive?” Gaius asked.

“Like I’d tell you anything, _Niff_,” Solis spat. Gaius slapped him roughly. Solis could taste the blood. So he spat it at them.

“By the gods, have you actually looked at his face!” Solis’s eyes snapped over to the only female traitor in the room. He narrowed them at her. _Damn it. Too smart._

“The resemblance is striking,” the first traitor said.

“What are you nattering on about?” Gaius asked.

“This boy looks uncannily like Prince Noctis. A royal bastard perhaps?” The woman said. Solis snarled.

“This is preposterous!” The second traitor said.

“Regis was a man, like any other. Who’s to say he didn’t find comfort in the arms of another woman and father this child?” The woman said.

“King Regis loved his wife Aulea too much to dishonor her memory!” Solis looked down at the cuffs on his wrists and focused on a gold light barrier forming around his wrists and he then forced it outwards exploding the cuffs off ending the bickering. He threw another barrier up before Gaius could attack.

“Gold light?” The second traitor said. Solis got an idea and used the light to set off a bright flare before he slid past Gaius, stealing the sword and using it to jam the room shut. He was still in Insomnia. A building staffed by MT’s. He smirked. _Gold light vaporizes MT’s._ Solis found his gear in a nearby room and redressed before he found a scientist looking person.

“Take me to the generator and I’ll let you go. You saw what I did to those MT’s. Do you want to be next?” The bluff worked. Solis used a chair to smash up the disruptor and breathed easier whenever he got his other magic back. A chop to the neck and the goon was out cold.

“Freeze!” Solis looked back at Gaius and the others.

“No.” Solis threw a chair through a nearby window. He summoned a dagger and flipped it out the window, warping away with it.

——————————————————————————————————————

“We have plenty of blood samples. Perhaps we can try to find out how he has these powers from that.” Gaius turned around.

“Do it. In the meantime, make sure to plaster the city with his face. That boy won’t be able to take a step anywhere without everyone knowing he’s the real Ruby Hood.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis perched on a roof in the slums. Hood up. Staring out at nothing in particular. _What am I going to do?_

“You’re him, aren’t you? The Ruby Hood?” Solis looked up to see a small girl, “I won’t call the Niffs, promise!” Solis nodded.

“You’re really brave!”

“Thanks,” Solis said.

“How’d you get away?”

“Luck.”

“Can I get you anything?” She asked. Solis was struck with an idea. _His hair was still dyed!_

“Some buckets of water?”

“Ok!” Solis was unsurprised whenever the girl’s mother and father joined her up on the roof.

“It really is you,” the man said.

“I can leave,” Solis said.

“Stay. We need someone showing the Niffs they don’t own this city,” the man said.

“I just never thought you’d be so young,” the woman added. There were three buckets of water and a towel. Solis nodded and lowered his hood before he pulled the hair dye removal out of subspace.

“It’s dyed?” The man asked.

“Yeah. It’s like they never met a teenager who dyed their hair before,” Solis said as he carefully dumped some water on his head before he applied the removal cream (also eye-safe). He let it set before he used the rest of the first bucket and all of the second to rinse the dark blue dye out. He then pulled out some conditioner, which he lathered in and rinsed with the third. He toweled off his hair and nodded up at them.

“You look like almost an entirely different person,” the woman said.

“It’s why I dye it,” Solis said.

“If I styled your hair, you could walk right past that Niff and he’d overlook you,” the man said.

“That’s too much. Now let me repay you. You need to get out of this City as soon as possible. Something awful is coming and Insomnia will be the center of it. Powerful daemons will overrun the city and kill countless people or worse, make them into daemons themselves. The Prophecy of the King of Light will come to pass, but before the Light there is profound Darkness,” Solis said.

“How do you know this?” The man asked.

“I’ve seen things. Things I pray you’ll never have to lay eyes upon,” Solis said.

“We saw horrors whenever the Wall fell,” the woman said.

“I saw it too. For all your sakes, get out and take as many light sources with you as possible. You will need them,” Solis said as he pulled his hood back up.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Solis summoned a dagger and threw it at the ground warping into the shadows before he ran into an alcove and switched to some more ragged less conspicuous clothing.

——————————————————————————————————————

“The results make no sense!” Gauis looked over at the provisional Triumvirate.

“What is it councilors?” He asked.

“We ran the samples multiple times, the results point to him being a male child of the Lucis Caelum bloodline, but paternity doesn’t match Regis Lucis Caelum. The records show a match between this boy and _Noctis_ Lucis Caelum.”

“So, one of Besithia’s little pets got loose,” Gaius snarled. _That low born scientist had gone too far!_

“You will tell no one of this,” Gaius said. He strode out of the room, down the hall and slammed a hand on the nearest call button. Verstael Besithia’s face filled the screen after a few moments.

“The next batch of MT’s will be ready when they’re ready, Commander,” Besithia sneered.

“One of your little science experiments is loose and causing chaos in my City!”

“Oh, which one?”

“The one you made with the Prince’s blood!”

“That _did_ go missing a while ago,” Besithia said, “Though, how much chaos could something in the form of a child cause?”

“Plenty more than you think!”

“That is not my problem,” Besithia closed the line. Gaius slammed the console. _Curse that man!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I meant to update this bi-weekly but mixed it up with another fic, which I tend to update monthly. Oh well.  
Here's the chapter!
> 
> So, I figured they'd have their own sort of "Vichy France" government in place, you know, before the world went to hell.  
Also, I noticed in subtitles in the game that it's "Niff" with two "f's" so, I'll be correcting that spelling from here on out.
> 
> Final note, if something seems like it's almost deliberately referencing a movie, it probably is. 
> 
> There are at least two things in this chapter that do reference two different films.


	3. Vito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his sudden surge in fame, Solis has other things he needs to accomplish.  
_A delivery leads to a collision._

Solis casually strolled down the streets and his face was everywhere but the blue-black hair made him look a little different than he did with his actual blond locks. _Maybe I should dye my hair white to really contrast it_. For good measure, Solis was also wearing a pair of thick framed glasses, with fake glass that was altered to look distorted like prescription glasses and fake freckles drawn on with make-up. He’d have attempted to do his hair like…but that wouldn’t work. People were still talking about his escape and reveal.

“Can you believe it, though? The Ruby Hood was a kid all along!”

“Stupid Nifs can’t even take down a kid!”

“I wonder where he is now?”

_Listening to your gossip and trying to figure out where to go next._

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” Solis looked up to see a Nif patroller.

“No,” Solis said. 

“Really.”

“Home schooled,” Solis replied.

“There you are!” Solis looked over to see a woman with bottle blonde hair and a man with light ashy blond hair run over.

“Thanks for finding him. Prompto, I thought we told you about this,” she said. Solis shrugged up at her, going along with it. They got a block away.

“Who are you?” Solis asked her.

“I could ask you the same thing. You imitated his freckle pattern almost perfectly,” she said.

“Oh. You’re the Argentums,” Solis said as he took the glasses off.

“You know Prompto?” The man said.

“It’s complicated,” Solis said. He pulled a wet rag out of his pockets and wiped the freckles off. 

“You’re him. Aren’t you? The Hood,” Mr. Argentum.

“Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies,” Solis replied.

“Why dye you hair this color?” Mrs. Argentum asked.

“Works until people look too closely at my face,” Solis said. 

“You need to get out of this city,” Mr. Argentum said.

“So does everyone in it. Darkness is coming. Your son is part of the fight for the Light but, it will take a while,” Solis said.

“Our son?”

“Didn’t you know? His best friend is the Chosen One in a prophecy concerning the end of Eos as we know it,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Gaius and the Triumvirate were not expecting the Hood’s next move to be so public or bold. The nightly broadcast was hijacked by none-other than the Ruby Hood himself surrounded by some of those Brotherhood fools.

**_“Is this live?”_** The young voice was the same as the boy. Gaius growled.

** _“This is the Brotherhood coming to you live with our fellow citizen, Arquitenens, or as people have called him, the Ruby Hood with a special message for you all.”_ **

**_“People of Insomnia, do not let the Empire fool you. They have no control over these daemons they’ve weaponized. Sooner or later they will be overwhelmed and you will pay the price. I advise you to either flee the Crown City or prepare for the worst. The Darkness is coming, and we must be ready. As for you, Commander Aldric and the members of the Triumvirate, do not think you’ll be safe from this coming danger. You’re already too late to save yourselves. Do the right thing and give people leave to flee the daemons.”_ **The message cut out.

“That child is just attempting to stir up fear,” Gaius said. The only woman of the Triumvirate furroughed her brows,

“What did he mean that it was already too late for us?”

“Oh, he simply sensed what I can.” They turned to see the Chancellor had appeared out of nowhere.

“Sensed—How did you even get in here!”

“Oh, the MT’s let me. You see, your exposure to them has already spelled your doom,” Ardyn said, “I’m here because I carry orders from the Emperor.” Without warning Ardyn slaughtered the Triumvirate. Their corpses twitched and they became lower level daemons. _Star scourge!_

“It was **you** who let that **spawn** loose!” Gaius snarled.

“Oh, don’t I _wish_. His antics are highly entertaining; most fun I’ve had in a very _very_ long time. Never fear, your replacement will handle things from here on out,” Ardyn slit his throat and as his vision changed and darkened he could see darkness leaking off Ardyn as he walked.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis nodded to the Assassins.

“Sure you won’t join us?” One of the Brotherhood asked.

“I can’t. Besides, you need to start working on getting everyone out. Within the year, this City will become a daemon nest of unseen proportions,” Solis said.

“You’ve never steered us wrong yet, but before you go, can we ask you something?”

“Fine,” Solis said.

“You could have killed that Niff son of a bitch at any time, and yet, you haven’t. Why?”

“Human life is far too precious to waste. Not in face of the future,” Solis said.

“So, it’s true. You can see the future?” Solis mulled it over.

“I’ve **_seen_** the future. I’ve seen the skies go dark and daemons roaming freely, and mankind dwindling down to nothing,” Solis said.

“Is that why you’re….like an adult in a kid’s body?” It was one of the “apprentice” assassins.

“Yeah. That’s partly why,” Solis said.

“We’ll heed your warnings. We can also get you out, but we need you to make a delivery for us. A….contact outside the city needs this. With your powers you can smuggle it out without damaging it.”

“It’ll be my pleasure. Where do I need to drop it off?”

——————————————————————————————————————

“Y’all have a moment?” Noctis looked over at Cid as he waved to them. They’d run afoul of a cactuar, who’d nailed the Regalia’s tires with a 1000 needles while the car was in motion. Long story short, Cindy had her work cut out for her.

“Sure. What you need?” Noctis asked.

“Got a contact come through with one of those missing boat components. Got a guy to smuggle it out of the Crown City, but I can’t quite make it to the rendezvous point with these old bones. If y’all’d do me a favor, it’ll get y’all one step closer to arriving in Altissia,” Cid explained.

“Where should we meet this person?” Ignis asked.

“I’ll mark it on yer map. Yer code word’s Wrench. His’ll be Arrow.”

“Arrow?” Noctis exchanged looks with the others but they said nothing. It was the hill overlooking Insomnia. With a whistle, Noctis called his chocobo prompting the others to do likewise.

“Let’s ride.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis shivered as he carefully climbed up the cliff, but the bridge was not safe. Not for him, anyway. He was sopping wet from a dip in the strait but the barge couldn’t risk getting too close. It was nearly noon. Bright enough light he could start warping his way up. Warp he did. He made it up with a roll. He landed on his back panting. He looked around and he heard footsteps, so he ducked down into the dip, hiding in the shadows. Exhaustion tugged at him, but he had to finish this before he could rest. _Why was everything so hot?_

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis regarded the City from a distance with a sigh. He’d make things right. Someday.

“Wrench?” He said. A head covered in a hood poked up from below.

“Arrow.” 

“A kid?” Gladio said.

“Why’s that everyone’s first response. Here!” A box was dragged up and set on the dirt. The head ducked down. Noctis walked over to where the form was crouched in the darkness, trembling a little. Blue eyes looked up at him and widened before they rolled back and the form collapsed. The hood fell back revealing a sopping wet mop of blond hair and that it was a young teenage boy.

“My word. He’s soaked through,” Ignis said.

“Looks like we’re taking him with us. Gladio?” Noctis said. Gladio nodded and slung him over a shoulder. Noctis took the package and subspaced it to keep it safe. The trek back was silent.

“I’ll meet up with you guys after I drop this package off with Cid,” Noctis said. The others nodded and rode ahead. 


	4. Infirmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his friends have to deal with an ill, and slightly delirious, Solis.

Solis groggily came to in a stream of warm water.

“It’s working!”_ Uncle_ _Prompto? But he died last year?_

“Not entirely, he still seems a little out of it.” _And Uncle Iggy died the year before that_.

“Hey, kid, snap out of it!” _Uncle_ _Gladio?_

“How’s he doing?” _Dad? But he’s been dead for seven years. Am I dead?_

“The warm water’s helping, but not enough.” _Uncle Iggy, please, I don’t need to be haunted right now._

“Prompto, see if you can find clothes his size over at the shop.” _I really did sound like Dad before…._

“Sure thing, Noct! Hang in there little buddy!” Solis just sat there letting the water lull him to a half sleep.

“Hey, kid, stay with us!” _I would, Uncle Gladio, but I need to live. I can’t stay here with the dead._ With that Solis lost his fight with consciousness.

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis kept the kid’s head upright after he passed out again in the small shower/bathtub combo of the trailer.

“I got them!” Promoto had returned with the clean clothes.

“I’ll tend to him. The rest of you can get out. Noct, I need you to procure these ingredients. The should make a soup that, when exposed to your powers, should possess remarkable curative properties,” Ignis said.

“Of course,” Noctis said. He checked the inventory and saw they had all but the daggerquill breast. So, it was time to go hunting up at the tomb. 

Noctis returned with the meat to see Ignis had finished with bathing and dressing the kid. He’d laid him out on the bottom bunk of the triple bunk that the camper boasted (Noctis and Prompto shared a bunk as the smallest). He looked so young, but Noctis could see scars up and down the arms and recently healed burns. The blond hair had a bit of a wavy quality to it when it was dry. A little like his hair without the product. 

“Freshly hunted daggerquil,” Noctis said.

“My thanks. Stay here with him. He’s running a fever, and in his delirium keeps telling me he can’t stay with the dead, he has to live,” Ignis said.

“Gotcha,” Noctis said. He took a seat on the bed next to the kid. Out of focus blue eyes slid open.

“Dad? Why are you here?” The kid said. He was _very_ out of it.

“That’s a first,” Noctis said.

“Like you care that I don’t call you “Father,”” he replied.

“Can’t say I do,” Noctis said. _Better play along_.

“Would you have named me Solis if you’d had a choice in it?” _Ah, a name at last. “Solis.”_

“Maybe. You have the hair for it,” Noctis replied.

“Uncle—_yawn—_mpto says we have more fun,” Solis said.

“Blonds get made fun of more, more like it,” Noctis said. Solis’s eyes slid back shut. The soup smelled great as Ignis was getting it prepped in the tiny kitchen. Ignis popped over.

“Has he said anything else?” Ignis asked.

“Thought I was his dad, but I got his name. It’s “Solis,”” Noctis said.

“Named for the “sun;” no doubt a play off his coloring,” Ignis said.

“We’re back with the medicine, as requested!” Prompto said.

“Just in case the soup’s properties cannot break his fever,” Ignis said. Noctis nodded. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis felt hands gently easing him up.

“You need to drink this. It’ll help.” _Dad?_ Solis felt the broth on his lips and drank on reflex. _Uncle Iggy’s cooking._ He did feel somewhat better but he was so _tired_.

“Rest now.”Solis had no other choice but to obey.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis found himself in the middle of a field of flowers. He’d seen pictures of these flowers before. His mother’s favorites. Sylleblossoms._

_“How is it you are here?” Solis turned to see his mother?_

_“I found a spell. I didn’t have much of a choice in the future and no one was left. I chose to go back to change things but I ended up weaker than I thought I would,” Solis saw he was his adult form in this strange dream world. He flexed his hands and before his eyes his dream self became the body he was stuck with in the real world. The adolescent form._

_“You look so much like him,” his mother said, “Yet there is a lot of your Uncle in you. This is precisely the sort of thing Ravus would do_ ** _ if _ ** _he had the capability.” _

_“I’m not sorry,” Solis said. Lunafreya placed a hand on his cheek._

_“You cannot save me,” she said._

_“I know. I can’t make covenants in your place, or I would, but I can save him, can’t I?” Solis asked._

_“You can try. Seek me out in Altissia. I’d like to see you with my own eyes. You need to wake up. You’re worrying your father and his men.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis opened his eyes and blinked. The younger versions of his father and uncles didn’t vanish. He’d really found them!

“Do you know the date?” Ignis asked.

“Not really. Been a while since I’ve seen a calendar,” Solis admitted as he sat up. _New clothes_?

“You were pretty out of it when you showed up to drop off that package. We got it to where it needed to go by the way,” Noctis said. Solis nodded. 

“I ended up taking a dip in the strait,” Solis said.

“That would do it, and then to climb up that cliffside, it is little wonder you ended up ill,” Ignis said. 

“Where are you from?” Prompto asked.

“Here and there. Spent the last couple months in Insomnia making life hell for Niffs and their collaborators,” Solis said.

“How?” Gladio asked.

“Oh, you know, making a general nuisance of myself, causing chaos where I could,” Solis shrugged a little. 

“Are there really _Assassin’s Creed_ cosplayers running around doing that too?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, there’s a wannabe Brotherhood but they’re not half bad at their job. They got me out of the city after all. Then again, it’s their fault I ended up getting sick,” Solis replied. 

“So, what was with that get up you were wearing?” Gladio asked.

“I needed a public costume,” Solis said.

“Were you just anonymously causing trouble before?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, actually. They arrested someone, accused them of being me, so I needed to dress-up for the part to get the guy out of dodge. They caught me—using exploding MT’s to knock me out—, but I escaped,” Solis said.

“Explains the burns,” Gladio said.

“Dude, you’re the Ruby Hood!” Prompto exclaimed.

“How’d you jump to that conclusion?” Solis asked.

“It was in the papers. There was a grainy picture of the real one but it was a kid! Did you dye your hair or something?” Prompto said.

“Well, it_ was _dyed then. They never thought to check for it,” Solis admitted. Gladio seemed slightly shocked,

“This kid’s really Ruby Hood?”

“Arquitenens actually, but it wasn’t catchy enough,” Solis corrected. 

“Alright, prove it,” Noctis said. Solis focused and held his hand flat in front of him summoning his bow to him in a flash of light before he dismissed it.

“How the Hell can you do that?” Gladio asked.

“It’s a long story you won’t believe,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis summoned a pair of sneakers and socks to put on after the others had left the trailer to talk. _Probably to call Cor to see what’s going on. It’s what I’d do in my time if Cor were still alive._ Once the laces were tied he stepped outside into the sun. He would never get tired of the sunlight of the past. He got a flash of playing with Eira at Cape Caem? _My past self! He’s safe. Thank the Six._ Solis took a seat at one of the plastic chairs in front of the trailer and summoned his journal. In reality it was his third or fourth journal. The others had been filled. 

“Whatcha got there?” Prompto leaned over Solis who subspaced the journal on reflex.

“Personal stuff.” Solis said.

“Sorry dude. You looked really absorbed in it,” Prompto took a seat next to Solis. Silence reigned for a little bit.

“You know, the blond might throw the others a bit, but I’m blond too, dude. Why do you look _just_ like Noct did when we were thirteen?” Prompto said casually.

“Same reason I have powers,” Solis replied. Prompto looked at Solis’s wrists.

“What I am, is unique so he didn’t bother with one,” Solis said pointing to the spot on his right wrist where Prompto’s barcodewould be.

“You know—.”

“Let’s…go to the haven over that way. I promise I’ll tell you want to know,” Solis said. Prompto nodded at him. So, he summoned a chocobo. Solis was unsurprised to see the others joined them.

“I’d be most keen to hear this explanation as well,” Ignis said.

“Me too,” Noctis said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about five days early, but I'm an impatient person.


	5. Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solis now has the difficult task of convincing Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio that he's not crazy and not lying.  
After all, it's a difficult thing, to be told the future.

Noctis dismounted the chocobo and watched Solis dismount Prompto’s bird. The Ruby Hood. Scourge of the Niffs running Insomnia. A kid. A science experiment?

“You all might want to sit,” Solis said. Gladio pulled the chairs out and set them up in a semi-circle. Solis stood in front of them. Arms behind his back. Noctis would bet that was to hide his fidgeting fingers._ It’s what I would have done at thirteen._

“I am the result of Niff science. Let’s clear that up right now. They took Noctis’s DNA and Lady Lunafreya’s DNA to create me,” Solis said.

“Ok. Why hassle the Niffs if they made you? Shouldn’t you be like, loyal to them and stuff?” Prompto asked.

“Just because they made me doesn’t mean I’m loyal to them. Nurture versus nature and all that,” Solis said. Prompto seemed to…relax a bit.

“Could they give you fake memories?” Noctis asked.

“No. This is the part you’ll never believe. I’m not the Solis of this timeline. I’m from a future that I hope doesn’t ever happen,” Solis said.

“Of course, by traveling to the past, the flow of events you’d interacted with would alter everything,” Ignis said, “Should we choose to believe you, that is.”

“I can prove it because I know you. Specifically, I know things you’ve never told anyone, not even each other,” Solis said.

“You already got me convinced, “ Prompto said.

“Ok. I’ll bite. What do you know that I didn’t tell these two?” Gladio asked.

“You asked if you could trade Iris for a pet chocobo when your parents brought her home,” Solis said.

“Dad could have told someone that,” Gladio said.

“Fine, I’ll go for the embarrassing one. You still have Mr. Mooglesworth and you brought him with you on this trip. He’s hidden deep in the bag you keep your clothes in as a good luck charm,” Solis pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Mr. Mooglesworth?” Noctis said.

“Not another word,” Gladio ground out.

“I think I’ll take that as the evidence I need,” Ignis said.

“Ok, try me,” Noctis said to Solis.

“You still have nightmares about the Marilith,” Solis said. Noctis narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t told anyone about that because he didn’t want to worry them. _Only way the kid would know would be if I told him myself._

“He’s right. So, how far in the future are you from?” Noctis asked.

“Seventeen years. I had to sacrifice some of my life to power the spell. Instead of prematurely aging, like what usually happens with Lucian magic, I ended up loosing seven years,” Solis said.

“You’re actually twenty?” Prompto said. Solis nodded.

“That means you have a past self already in existence,” Ignis said after some quick math.

“Yeah. I managed to get the little me and my nanny smuggled out of Insomnia. I….was there when the city fell as my younger self both times,” Solis said.

“Where are….you now?” Noctis asked. He could barely get his head wrapped around the whole thing.

“Cape Caem. Cor doesn’t actually know who I am—who my younger self is. Eira, my nanny, was a deep cover operative, so he got her there without questioning the fact she had a kid with her,” Solis said.

“Iris is probably spoiling mini-you rotten,” Gladio said.

“What made you desperate enough to sacrifice actual years of your life to get here?” Noctis asked.

“The future I’m from….you failed. Darkness rules the world, mankind is all but extinct. You died first, then Uncle Gladio, then Uncle Iggy, and Uncle Prompto,” Solis said pointing to each of them.

“Which is why, in your delirium, you told us you couldn’t stay with the dead,” Ignis said. Solis nodded.

“So, what you’re just going to try to change things for the better?” Noctis asked.

“Pretty much. I already got more people to leave Insomnia before it becomes Daemon Central in less than a year,” Solis rubbed at the back of his neck. _I do that too._

“Insomnia becomes what now?” Prompto asked.

“Too much happened in too short a time. Too much scourge got into the ground. Insomnia will be overrun by daemons and these won’t be your low level kinds either,” Solis said.

“So, the real reason you harassed the Niff government was to get people to leave?” Noctis asked.

“That and it was the Niffs. Don’t worry. I didn’t kill anyone,” Solis said.

“That was your trademark as opposed to the Brotherhood. No kills. You’d maim or stun them but never kill,” Ignis said. Solis nodded.

“Why?” Gladio asked.

“Life is important. Even Niff life,” Solis said. Awkward silence reigned for a little bit.

——————————————————————————————————————

“So, do uh you have any pics of older us?” Prompto asked. Solis nodded. He reached in and grabbed a few photos out of subspace. Ones of the four guys—for the last time— with his thirteen year old self in them.

“Look at Noct rocking a beard! Me too! What’s up with Iggy? No, you know what, never mind. Any of you older? You know the age ya are mentally?” Prompto asked. Solis nodded and handed Prompto one from a month before Prompto died. Solis’s birthday.

“Wow, you totally look like a blond Noct!” Prompto exclaimed. Solis had to bite back a laugh. _Uncle Prompto had told me that to my face many times…_

“Maybe it’s a good thing you did end up a kid, or people’d have thought you were Noct’s twin. Got any of the age your past self is supposed to be?” Gladio looked right at him.

“One,” Solis handed them a photo of his little self with Eira. One of the only things he had from Gralea.

“That’s your past self?” Noctis asked. Solis nodded.

“Yeah. A little less stiff, but yeah,” Solis said.

“Oh. Em. Gee! You’re adorable!” Prompto said.

“And you said he’s already at Caem. How do you know that?” Ignis asked.

“I’m connected to the littler me. I know about him but he doesn’t know about me, so I doubt much of what I do gets through and he’s three, he’d be confused by whatever I saw or did. I also have….this feeling that we really shouldn’t spend too much time together. It wouldn’t end the world or anything but I think we might end up becoming the same person, and I’m the one who doesn’t belong in the time stream. I have memories the smaller me doesn’t need to see…” Solis rubbed an arm.

“So, can you let us know events we can change?” Noctis said.

“I don’t know all the details but many things go sideways in Altissia. Your enemy, your true enemy will take that moment to reveal himself. It’s not Iedolas. He’s being played and he doesn’t even know it; he’s so deluded,” Solis said.

“Who’s this real enemy?” Ignis asked.

“Ardyn.”

——————————————————————————————————————

“Ardyn? As in strangely helpful to us, Ardyn?” Noctis said. He certainly was slippery enough to have the Emperor dancing to his tune.

“He’s not just a gifted liar and manipulator. He’s also basically the most scourged being on the planet. Nothing can ever hope to be as infected by star scourge as Ardyn,” Solis said.

“Then how is he amongst the living?” Ignis asked.

“He’s immortal. The Immortal Accursed. His…real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum,” Solis said.

“The founder king?” Ignis gasped.

“No. His brother. Our ancestor was his little brother, Somnus. The Mystic,” Solis said.

“So that weirdo is our ancient Uncle?” Noctis said. Solis nodded.

“He’d have to be over two millennia old. No human mind was meant to take that,” Ignis said.

“What, does that mean he’s batshit insane or something?” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Solis said.

“So, ancient, immortal, batshit crazy. Anything else?” Noctis said.

“Can use illusions. Best to ask questions he couldn’t know the answers to or set up a code phrase or something,” Solis said.

“Best stick with questions. Anything more?” Ignis said.

“Powerful. He has every glaive ever. He’s probably acquired King Regis’s Glaive by now,” Solis said.

“So he has 113 glaives versus my ten. You wouldn’t happen to know where some of the others are, would you?” Noctis asked.

“Not exactly. When you died, the other royal arms went dormant. I found a couple but they were just ancient weapons. Closest thing I have to a royal arm is….this,” Solis held his hand out and summoned an all too familiar blade. _My Engine Blade. Looks like it’s been upgraded._ Solis dismissed the Engine Blade after a few moments.

“But you still have the Crystal’s powers?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah. Surprisingly that stayed active because Ardyn couldn’t destroy it, now matter how much he tried, and he destroyed what remained of the Crown City trying,” Solis looked off to the side.

“What about you?” Noctis asked.

“What about me? I was just a little science experiment he had thrown together on a whim. I turned out to be dull and I too was rejected by the Crystal so I couldn’t even function as your replacement to save the world. To him, I was a waste of time, and now he had the rest of it to ignore me with,” Solis turned away from the others. From the way his shoulders hunched and how his body trembled, Noctis knew Solis had started to cry a little and he was fighting it.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t fail anyone,” Noctis said placing a hand on Solis’s shoulder. Solis stiffened at the touch.

“Then why does it feel like I did?” Solis asked.

“Because, you’re human,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis tried not to sniffle and used a hand to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. Damn it! I can’t handle this body’s emotions.

“I’d suspect you’re also frustrated by your current physical limitations and reactions,” Ignis said hitting the nail on the head.

“Yes,” Solis admitted.

“Look on the bright side. At least you aren’t the size of your little self,” Gladio said. Solis couldn’t help but laugh at that. Once he started he couldn’t stop.

“Great. Now you’ve made him go crazy laughing.” Solis heard Noctis say. He didn’t care. The whole scenario was ludicrous and his mind needed to do something. Laughter was the only thing he could really do. Better that than crying. Plus, the image of his little self as Ruby Hood was hilarious. He wore himself out after a few moments. He sort of crumpled onto his own knees. Ignis was looking him over with a frown.

“You’ve barely recovered from your illness. You should have mentioned any lingering weakness or dizziness,” Ignis said.

“Didn’t count on going through an emotional rollercoaster,” Solis said.

“Definitely your kid, Noct,” Gladio remarked.

“I’ll get started on dinner. Any requests?” Ignis asked.

“Meat?” Solis said.

“Would I be wrong in assuming you also have an aversion to eating vegetables?” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No. Definitely hate them,” Solis said. Noctis laughed a little.


	6. Bothynus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto have questions for the time traveler.

Solis had been handed a left over mug of the soup from earlier after Ignis set about making the rest of the others dinner with orders to “drink it or I will feed you nothing but vegetables.” So, he sipped at the soup. It did help with any lingering weakness from his illness and his emotional breakdown. _Stupid teenage hormones_. 

“So, any happy memories you could tell us about?” Prompto asked.

“Nothing individually, not really. Just a bunch of little moments whenever we’d all be together,” Solis said after a moment.

“Such as?” Prompto pushed.

“Campfire after a successful mission outside the settlements, hanging out, just being,” Solis said.

“What about birthdays?” Prompto asked.

“We celebrated when we could, but more often than not it wasn’t a big thing. We didn’t have the materials really,” Solis said.

“Who taught you to shoot?” Noctis had joined them.

“Prompto, mostly. Iggy showed me how to enchant arrows like he enchants his daggers,” Solis said. 

“What about me?” Gladio asked.

“Combat, obviously,” Solis replied.

“Where’m I?” Noctis asked.

“For ten years…you were gone. We didn’t quite know where. Then you came back, for a bit, and then you died,” Solis said.

“How’d we end up with you since you didn’t have a future self looking out for you?” Prompto asked.

“It was during the final days of the empire. Their control finally relaxed enough for Eira legally to attempt leaving the Crown City…”

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis clung to Eira’s neck terrified as she stole guns off the bodies of mean men and shot the monsters while she ran towards the big bridge. A large monster landed in front of them, which made Solis scream. Eira snarled and prepared for a long fight whenever a blade buried itself in the ground. A Kukri. An ex-glaive appeared._

_“Who the hell are you?” Eira demanded._

_“Name’s Liberitus Ostium. Former member of his Majesty’s Glaives at your service. I’ve got the nasty. You get the kid to safety. There’s a truck at the other end collecting survivors!” The beast nearly bit down on Liberitus but Eira pegged it with extreme accuracy. _

_“Eira Flavium. Crownsguard deep cover,” Eira said. She took off down the bridge dodging other daemons as they popped up. One bit into her leg hard but she blasted its face off, literally. She limped the rest of the way depositing Solis in the arms of a woman in the truck._

_“It’s no good. I’ve been bitten too deeply. Anyone have lumen flares? I could take some of those bastards down with me,” Eira said. _

_“Yeah. We’ll keep him safe,” a man said passing her a box._

_“His name’s Solis. Solis Lucis Caelum. The Niff’s made him from the King Noctis’s DNA and mixed it with the Oracle. A back door to the crystal,” Eira said as she also plunked down a hard drive and a thick folder. Solis was confused as Eira grabbed him into a hug._

_“Fight for the Light, Sunshine,” Eira said before she turned and slowly limped away, past the warping Liberitus._

_“Lady?” She shook her head at him and pointed to her leg which was now oozing darkness. He nodded solemnly and warped into the truck._

_“Nanny go?” Solis said. _

_“She has to,” the woman holding him said._

_“No! No go!” Solis screamed. There was an explosion of Light and Eira and the monsters were gone._

——————————————————————————————————————

“…after that, we arrived in Lestallum. Ostium got word to Cor and he passed me along to the guys,” Solis said, the soup had been place off to the side.

“How were there glaives?” Noctis asked.

“Traitors brought back from the dead to atone for their sins,” Solis said, “Wonder what the Six would do to me for_ this_ sin.”

“What sin? Trying to change the future?” Noctis couldn’t see how _that_ would be a sin.

“I’m interfering with “providence.” The Six don’t appreciate meddlers,” Solis said.

“I don’t see ‘em striking you down yet,” Gladio said.

“Dude! Do you want to see if they’ll actually do it?” Prompto squeaked. 

“You said things went “sideways” in Altissia. Do you have any details on that?” Noctis asked Solis.

“Ardyn murders my—murders Lady Lunafreya. Something happens that blinds Ignis. The Empire and Leviathan wreck the City. The four of you nearly stop being friends over it,” Solis replied.

“That’s a little light on details there,” Prompto said.

“It’s not like you guys liked talking about it,” Solis looked away.

“Anything else?” Gladio asked. Solis glanced back at them.

“Ardyn uses illusions to trick Noctis into knocking Prompto off a moving train between Cartanica and Tenebrae,” Solis said.

“That’s why you warned us he could do that,” Noctis said.

“It….it needed to happen. Prompto took down a _major_ Niff weapon with Aranea’s help,” Solis said.

“I did?” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Solis said.

“So, what I’ve got to fall for his trick so Prompto can take out a threat?” Noctis said.

“If I knew where the First Magitek facility was, then no. I’d just tell you to get him there, but…” Solis shrugged.

“You mentioned Aranea. Perhaps she could help in locating this facility,” Ignis said. Solis slapped his forehead.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Hey. None of that. You’ve been a bit busy,” Noctis said.

“Anything else you can remember?” Ignis asked.

“He…daemonifies Ravus. We have to prevent that,” Solis said.

“How?” Gladio asked.

“You never told me how he got daemonified just that he did whenever I asked about my mother’s family,” Solis looked down.

“How did you even find the spell to do this?” Ignis asked. Solis shifted a little.

“It was hard. I searched every ruin you guys knew of until I found something. Something called “Pittioss.””

“You found the lost temple?” Ignis gasped.

“Is that a big deal?” Noctis asked

“A _very_ big one,” Ignis replied.

“Despite the world going to hell in a hand basket, Pitioss was free of daemons. It was the traps _everywhere_ that nearly killed me instead,” Solis explained.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis leaned against a wall panting in the torch light._

_‘Bespelled to never go out’ he mentally catalogued. Helped keep his mind off of the danger he was in. Solis pressed on wards past the strange room with the “spiked-skull-tank” as he’d mentally labeled it, into the room where a statue of Etro stood out from the darkness. The large stone monolith moved and Solis yelled out as he flailed, summoning his sword and stabbing it into an arm. Something glowed and he was next to an opening _inside_ the statue. Without a second thought, Solis threw his sword inside, warping within. He was surrounded by ancient tablets stacked about the hidden room. Some of them chipped, but it was what he’d hoped to find._

——————————————————————————————————————

“…there really was knowledge to be found in Etro’s Embrace, as legends called it. After I subspaced all of the tablets, I took pictures of the carvings on the walls based on a grid system so when I produced the photos later, I could reconstruct them perfectly. Turns out everything in that room was the spell. I spent nearly a year translating them based on the few books I could salvage from the wreckage of the Crown City’s Royal Library,” Solis pulled out a photograph of part of the room with the spell.

“How’s it work?” Prompto asked. Solis lookeddown uncomfortably.

“Blood based, I presume. You’d have needed to draw sigils in your own blood, am I correct?” Ignis stated. Solis nodded.

“How much?” Noctis asked.

“Enough to be a little woozy for a few moments,” Solis admitted. 

“You could have died!” Gladio snapped.

“Don’t you get it? There was no one left! Prompto lasted the longest but he died to save me!” Solis yelled.

“What about Cindy or Iris or—.”

“All gone,” Solis said, “There was a massive daemon assault on Hammerhead. It’s how Gladio and Cor died. Cid didn’t survive much longer after that. Ignis sacrificed himself to buy Lestallum more time to evacuate to a new base we’d been forced to retreat to at the base of Ravatogh. The Volcano was our only remaining source of power. We were out of meteor shards but the Exineris ladies had figured out how to rig up a Geothermal generating station using the Rock of Ravatogh.”

“So, how many people made it to this fall back point?” Gladio asked.

“Iggy managed to buy enough time for 80% of the population to make it, including me and Prompto, but Ardyn had led the strike personally….He went after me and I was only about fifteen at the time.” Solis rubbed his arm.

“What a bastard!” Prompto’s exclamation drew a look from Ignis, who was stirring the meat stew he’d been making, 

“What’s with the look? Kid’s technically _twenty_. Probably heard worse.”

“I learned most of my swear words from Gladio,” Solis said.

“How’d I go down?” Prompto asked.

“Arydn again. He was also behind Hammerhead. Every so many years he’d get bored and decide he wanted to either kill me or infect me with scourge. Just to see what would happen. This was a kill cycle.” Solis explained.

“Please tell me you got a few good hits in?” Prompto said.

“I gave him a few wounds even he would feel, but that only made him laugh,” Solis clenched a fist.

“So, what, did he promise _next time_ you would be infected?” Noctis said.

“Not just infected. He was going to try to make me into another like him, just to see how much more damage I could do then. Now do you understand? It was die by my own hand or become like _him_. The messengers to the gods had vanished and we were facing extinction. I had to do _something_.” Solis drew his knees up to his chest

“Could the Ardyn of _your_ time perform this spell?” Ignis asked passing the stew to the others.

“No. The spell needs _blood_. He doesn’t have any left. He’s just full of daemonic ichor. Though, I did rig it to go up in a blaze of firaga if disturbed in the wrong way, so he’d have nothing to use and I have the tablets in subspace,” Solis summoned one only to banish it back.

“You’re not thinking of ever using that spell again, are you?” Noctis asked.

“Not if I can help it. I also really can’t afford to sacrifice another seven years of my life,” Solis replied.

“Then, why don’t you destroy them?” Gladio asked.

“What’s it matter to you? The ones of your time period still exist anyway,” Solis crossed his arms.

“Are there any others who might try to use this spell?” Prompto asked.

“Not really,” Solis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bothynus- according to google translate, this means "shooting star."


	7. Dirigentes Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for Noctis to decide if he allows Solis to travel with his retinue or sends the time traveler on his way.  
After all, it's not easy- nor safe- being the Empire's most wanted.

“So, now what? You’ve delivered your message and you’re not exactly fighting fit,” Noctis gestured at Solis.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still help. Just ask the Niff’s about my ability to fight,” Solis replied.

“Kid’s got a point. He ended up pretty infamous,” Gladio said.

“And I’m not actually thirteen, remember?” Solis added.

“You sure act it sometimes,” Noctis said.

“You try becoming a teen again and see how well _you_ handle it,” Solis grabbed his cup of soup and slurped it down before he stood up.

“What’re you doing?” Prompto asked.

“Going back to Hammerhead and then maybe Insomnia. If you think I can’t help you then fine, I’ll go elsewhere,” Solis said.

“You’ll do no such thing until you are back at full health. Take a seat by the fire, and we’ll discuss this in the morning.” Ignis snapped. Solis obeyed without a moment’s hesitation. Noctis blinked at how effective that was. Ignis handed Solis a bowl of stew and a spoon. Solis took the hint and dug in like the others. One of the Chocobos had wandered over to him and laid down behind him. It didn’t take long for Solis to finish his stew and lean back against the feathery creature. Soon, he was out like a light.

“Definitely gets _that_ from you,” Gladio remarked.

“What are we going to do with him?” Prompto asked.

“We could always entrust him to the Marshal, but we cannot keep him in too close proximity of his younger self if his own instincts are to be trusted. More research would need to be done,” Ignis said.

“Not to mention he still has the key parts of that spell,” Gladio said.

“He had a point. The tablets of this time still exist,” Prompto said.

“And he didn’t exactly tell us where Pittioss was, so _we_ don’t have a chance of going and finding them,” Noctis said.

“Just don’t like the thought of him doing it again,” Gladio said.

“At least he used it for a good reason. If there was nothing else left, wouldn’t you do it too?” Prompto said.

“I get that these could be used for evil, which is why it’s a good thing he found them and not some Niff, am I right?” Noctis said.

“It’s not that. Kid had to have a pretty messed up headspace to even try it,” Gladio said.

“You really want to send him away, though? He’s the Ruby Hood! Even if he can’t fight like the rest of us, he can still use those arrows and his magic skills. Sounds like he’s better at _not_ hitting his allies than you are,” Prompto said.

“Hasn’t he been through enough?” Noctis asked.

“He chose this,” Ignis said.

“Don’t you think I know that? I just want him to have a chance at not having to live a life focused on survival or fighting even if it’s only for a little bit,” Noctis said.

“That’s what he was doing in getting his little self to Cape Caem,” Prompto gestured in the general direction of the safe house.

“Doesn’t change _his_ past,” Noctis said.

“We cannot change what happened to him. All we can do is use the information he gave us to attempt to make a better future, no matter how limited the intel was. Though, considering the circumstances, it would appear that would be our future selves faults for sheltering him,” Ignis said.

“Kid had no trouble outing my good luck charm,” Gladio muttered.

“Betcha you gave it to mini-him at some point,” Prompto said.

“Would make sense,” Noctis said.

“Pretty easy to rile up, though,” Gladio said.

“I do believe his emotions are almost too much for his current physical form and he also has to contend with his reverted body’s pubescent state,” Ignis said.

“Translation: we have a moody teenager whose emotional problems outstrip his ability to deal with them,” Noctis said.

“Indeed. As we still have quite some time before the boat is sea-worthy, perhaps we could use that time to keep him close at hand and give him a taste of a life that isn’t so survival oriented. Maybe even something fun,” Ignis said.

“I’m down for that. Though won’t it be a little weird to have him with us?” Prompto asked.

“As long as we don’t make it weird, it won’t be,” Noctis said.

“I think we should sleep on it. We were given a lot of food for thought tonight and we need time to digest it,” Ignis said.

Gladio crouched by the chocobo and scooped Solis up gently. Solis didn’t stir and Gladio was able to set the time traveler down in the tent without too much trouble.

“I’m gonna stay up a little while longer,” Gladio said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis woke up and wasn’t sure where he was at first. His memories were jumbled. He sat bolt upright whenever he realized he was in a tent that he hadn’t seen since it burned with Hammerhead all those years ago. He looked down at his hands and took a centering breath.

_I’m in the past. My body is thirteen. I’ve passed my warning on to the guys and my father. They might want me to take a hike_. He carefully crawled past Noctis’s body, the limbs were tangled up in a blanket. Next to him, burrowed under his blankets was Prompto. Only a tuft of blond hair stuck out. Gladio and Ignis were already awake. Solis unzipped the tent and stole out into the easy morning sunlight.

“Ah, I see you’re already awake. Would you mind helping me with preparing breakfast?” Ignis asked.

“Of course,” Solis found a small bucket of water and washed his hands before he took the knife offered to him by Ignis and began to chop ingredients when asked.

“I take it, I pass on culinary knowledge to you in the future?” Ignis asked.

“You do. It was your idea of babysitting along with teaching me magic,” Solis said.

“I suppose Gladio’s idea of babysitting was combat training?” Ignis turned the heat down as Solis added in the ingredients he’d chopped up.

“Yeah. Prompto’s was marksmanship lessons. Cindy taught me how to fix cars, taught Talcott a little too. Iris taught me how to mend my own clothes. No one else was trusted enough to watch me or they were way too busy, like Cor,” Solis cleaned the knife and the board off.

“No first aid?” Ignis asked.

“Beyond basic stuff, not really. I could still enchant potions and elixirs for people,” Solis said.

“No other abilities,” Ignis stared at him. Solis stilled.

“How did you know.”

“Whenever you were sick, I used Libra on you, and it showed that you had a much higher proficiency in healing magics than your father,” Ignis explained.

“It’s a pseudo-oracle set of powers I’ve always called the “gold light.” Defensive, unless I come across daemons. Then it’s deadly, to them. It really tires me out if I use it too much, though, so I stick with using Crystal magic when I can,” Solis said.

“Was this the case for your adult state?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, but not as quickly. It’s like it uses my own stamina to fuel it in a way the Crystal’s magic doesn’t,” Solis felt like that was too simple.

“I would presume, because you called it “pseudo-oracle” that you cannot converse with the Six nor heal the star scourge?” Ignis looked at him. Solis nodded,

“Males of the Blood of the Oracle aren’t supposed to have these powers.”

“What of your Uncle?” Ignis asked.

“What of him? If he were given a chance to have children and he had a daughter, there’s a chance she could be an Oracle _if_ the Six decided to anoint her. My powers weren’t given to me by the Six, they were a result of two mad men trying to play god,” Solis took a calming breath.

“No matter the reason you were created, the fact remains that it is you who chooses how your life turns out, and defines who you are,” Ignis placed a hand on Solis’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Iggy. Could you…not tell the guys about this?”

“Mum’s the word.”

“The food’s nearly burning.”

“Blast!”

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was the last one up. He sleepily strolled out to see there was a bowl of breakfast waiting for him on the table and his kid from the future was real after all. Solis was sparing with Prompto. Neither were really going at it full tilt but it was clear even in the form of a kid, Solis had some very polished fighting moves. Noctis took a seat in a chair and mindlessly ate while studying the sparing match, which switched to weapons and that’s when Gladio jumped in _on Prompto’s side_.Noctis quirked an eyebrow. They moved the fight off the haven and Solis phased out of the way of attacks and summoned the bow and he aimed an arrow made of electricity at Prompto and Gladio. The pair avoided it and rushed the archer but Solis switched to a spear and used it to block Gladio’s sword, and deflect it away from him.A summoned dagger got him away from them and he fired an arrow at them as soon as the bow was fully summoned. The icy spell slowed them down long enough for Solis to shoot another arrow—thunder arrow— at them. Prompto managed to get a blast in with the bio blaster. He blinked whenever Solis _didn’t_ turn into a toad. Solis dodged right into the backswing of Gladio’s elbow. Solis stumbled forwards a bit and Gladio had the blade pointed at Solis’s neck.

“And we’re done here,” Gladio said. Solis nodded and flopped down in the dust panting.

“He’s not bad for a kid. How’d you not get all toad-y?” Prompto asked.

“Star Pendant. I ran into a Naga not that long ago and I forgot to take it off,” Solis said pointing to the chain around his neck.

“Surprised Iggy didn’t take it off,” Noctis said.

“I thought it had sentimental value, so I left it,” Ignis said.

“Not really,” Solis said with a shrug.

“Gotta admit, kid’s fighting better than this one was when it came to hand-to-hand,” Gladio jerked a thumb at Prompto.

“Hey! It’s not like I was training since I was a grade schooler!” Prompto said.

“He’s got a point. Your idea of babysitting was training me to fight,” Solis admitted.

“Kid’s pretty good. He could cover us from a distance,” Noctis said. Solis looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Really? I can go with you?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Noctis wasn’t prepared for the dusty hug Solis all but tackled him with.

“Aren’t we going to need a cover story for him?” Prompto asked.

“If I still looked twenty, I’d just claim to be a glaive,” Solis said.

“You also have a few extra powers glaives don’t usually have,” Noctis said.

“Right. So, do we just not answer any direct questions about it?” Solis asked.

“No one’s noticed because, generally we don’t use our powers in front of the average person. A few hunters have seen us in action here and there but the hunters are on our side,” Gladio said.

“Already? Ok,” Solis said.

“Though, before we hit the road you three will need to clean up,” Ignis gestured to the dusty, sweaty states of Gladio, Prompto, and Solis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that almost all my chapter titles came from the ever inaccurate Google Translate.  
Which is why I tried to keep them to one or two words as that's simpler and not as prone to being garbled.  
This is, allegedly, one of the ways to write _"Shooting Star."_
> 
> Also, name that movie I sort of had Ignis quote. It was a moment I couldn't resist sticking that quote into. :D


	8. Arcum

Solis straightened his best set of clothes being a dark blue t-shirt with the Lucian symbol emblazoned in silver on the front and dark blue jeans. He wore his “borrowed” glaive boots, though. Better for fighting in.

“How’d you find glaive boots that fit?” Prompto asked.

“I might have “borrowed” a pair of women’s boots from a supply barracks,” Solis admitted.

“Your costume looked like you raided the Crownsguard supply as well with that jacket,” Gladio said.

“Yeah. I needed to not look like a glaive totally, but still have something that gained durability with magic,” Solis explained.

“I also noted the rather poor quality of the alteration job you did to attach the hood,” Ignis said.

“Time constraints,” Solis said.

“How’d you even know where to get this stuff?” Noctis asked.

“The future. We…tried to take back the Crown City, so I remembered where those places were.” Solis rubbed the back of his neck. Noctis’s phone rang.

“Excuse me,” Noctis said as he walked off to answer it.

“So, do you have a cellphone?” Prompto asked.

“Probably not one that works in this time,” Solis pulled his battered phone out of subspace.

“Here, try calling me!” Prompto said. Solis pressed Prompto’s number and the phone lit up.

“Looks like it works! I’ll just put the number in as “Solis LC,” and…done!” Prompto showed Solis the number.

“Who’d you get that from?” Gladio asked.

“One of you guys, I think. It was one of the only ways you could keep me from trying to follow you on missions,” Solis pulled up the number. Gladio’s whole posture stiffened one he got a good look at the phone. 

“Got a call from Dave about some hunts near Alastor Slough he wants us to tackle—where’d you get that!” Noctis snatched the phone out of Solis’s hand.

“In the future?” Solis replied.

“He doesn’t remember who gave it to him,” Gladio said.

“What’s the big deal?” Solis asked.

“This…was my father’s,” Noctis said as he handed it back.

“King Regis’s phone? Would explain why it’s lasted so long,” Solis flipped it over to reveal the nearly chipped off Lucian symbol on the back in gold.

“Betcha future Cor handed it to him,” Gladio said.

“What’s it matter? I have a way to call you guys even if I end up split off from the rest of you,” Solis stuck it in his pocket.

“Just, unless you plan on telling Cor who you are, don’t let him see it,” Noctis said. Solis nodded.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis leapt back away from the wildly out of bounds—and out if its mind— and way **massive**catoblepas. He warped away and looked he creature over focusing on Ignis’s lessons and used Libra on it. _Weak to Ice and Spears. Got it!_ Solis summoned three ice arrows and imbued them more, building up magic as Ignis attacked with his lance while Noctis used a blizzara. Tri-cast by the look of it. Solis loosed the ice arrows, striking it in the eye, making the thing rear up in pain. He prepped more arrows as Noctis switched to a spear and Ignis went for his spell daggers covered in ice. Solis aimed for the eye again, and again, until he needed to stop for a few moments with magic based arrows and crush an ether to replenish his magic reserves. He heard a pain filled scream.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis was panting hard. Ardyn wouldn’t stop. He really meant to kill him this time. Solis had been forced to switch to enchanting his weapons with the gold light and his stamina was suffering for it. He stumbled and the blade was coming down on his neck._

_“_ ** _Sol_ ** _!” A pain filled yelled was followed by warm blood splashing Solis’s face—_

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis didn’t even realize he was by Prompto’s side until he heard the others gasp. He closed his eyes and used a simple healing spell in conjunction with his barrier before he warped back up to the rock he’d been perched on. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Noctis, after unleashing his ten armiger weapons to tear bloody chunks out of the beast to end it quickly, had caught up to Solis.

“Don’t what?” Solis asked.

“What was that?” Noctis asked.

“Healing magic,” Solis replied.

“Looked an awful lot like—.”

“It’s not. I’m not an Oracle. Can’t heal the star scourge and I can’t talk to the gods. I can kill deamons, use that to make really good barriers, and heal humans from usual injuries.” Solis aimed a regular arrow down and warped to it. Noctis followed suit as the guys finally caught up. 

“Dude, that was awesome!” Prompto yelled.

“Holding out on us,” Gladio grunted.

“It’s defensive stuff, and I’d rather not people think I’m an Oracle. I’m not,” Solis said.

“That was some shield spell, though,” Gladio said.

“Where’d you get powers like that?” Noctis asked.

“Science. Aside from subverting dominant hair colors, Ardyn told the mad man who created me to boost my powers if he could by tweaking those sequences members of both bloodlines have that are different to being more efficient or something. It was a lot of technobabble.” Solis made a hand glow a little.

“Can’t keep stuff from us like that, ok?” Noctis looked him in the eyes.

“I promise, I don’t have any other powers like that. Well not any other powers that you don’t also have,” Solis said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis asked.

“You’ve had weird dreams from time to time right? Those are a power. You know which ones I’m talking about,” Solis said. Noctis nodded.

“Anything else?” Ignis asked.

“Lady Lunafreya…she knew somehow and she contacted me while I was out with the fever,” Solis said.

“The Six likely told her,” Ignis said.

“How’d she contact him like that, though?” Prompto asked.

“I am her blood. Maybe that helped,” Solis mused.

“That makes the most sense,” Ignis said.

“Could you contact her?” Noctis asked.

“I…don’t know? She was dead by the time I learned how to harness my powers, so I don’t know how this whole thing works,” Solis said.

“Speaking of work, that’s a lot bigger than anything we’ve ever brought down before,” Prompto gestured at the massive carcass.

“I think Dave might be able to rustle up some help,” Noctis said after a few moments.

“He did request we do this after all,” Ignis said.

“I think they’re already here,” Gladio pointed to a huge cloud of dust as people—more people than they’d ever expect—arrived with chocobos pulling wagons and other vehicles driving down the path. Dave hopped out of the front truck.

“Word got out quick about there being a Catoblepas hunt, and well folks out here get mighty excited for it,” Dave said.

“For killing a giant beast?” Prompto asked.

“For the meat.” Solis snickered at the look on Prompto’s face a little before stifling it.

“Any of you boys willing to give us a hand?” Solis looked over at a lady dressed in an Exiniris Jumpsuit. _Is that Holly?_

“What do you need?” Noctis asked.

“We need to get the lights set up around the perimeter so folks can stay safe after dark,” Holly said.

“We’d be glad to help!” Prompto said.Solis moved to help.

“Sorry kid, as happy as I am to see you eager, these lights are a bit too big for you,” Holly held up a hand stopping him. Solis bristled a little. 

“Well, if you’re so set on helping, why do you help me?” Solis turned his head to see it was Dr. Sania Yaeger.

“Of course,” he said.

“We need to find out if the poor beast was diseased before people get their hopes up over the meat,” she said.

“So, we need to check the blood?” Solis asked.

“And the brain,” Sania added.

Solis took care of slashing open the skull while Sania’s back was turned with a quick series of warp strikes, which left him winded.

“Hey, you managed to do that pretty quick,” Sania said. Seeing her poke about the brain made Solis a little queasy but a reflection of light caught his eye and he wandered over and tugged something small out. _This is so familiar._ After a dunk in a bucket of water to get blood and brain off it it, the shape was much clearer.

“What in the world is that?” Sania had walked over and stared at it. Solis’s eyes narrowed. _I remember now._

“Niff control device.”

“Poor thing, no wonder it went mad,” Sania said.

“We’d better destroy it. Who knows what Niffs might do if they catch us with it, right?” Solis looked at Sania.

“You’re right. They’re already trying to stop my research into mutations as it is, but since that’s what drove the catoblepas mad, I can rule the meat safe to eat,” she said. Solis shrugged and walked away slipping the device into subspace. He was part way through the makeshift camp whenever he heard a yelp and a,

“Watch out!” Solis looked right up into an incoming stream of red.

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis had just finished running cables between the lights back to the generators Exineris had donated whenever he heard a loud splash that was no where near the water. Skirting around those who were breaking down the only edible parts of the catoblepas—the meat on the rib cage—, Noctis arrived to see spilled pickled Cavaugh beets and a drenched Solis whose hair had taken on a reddish-pink color as a result.

“You ok?” Noctis asked.

“Fine. I just smell like gross vegetables but fine,” Solis crossed his arms. A click made him look over at Prompto who cackled a little.

“Delete that!” The two were off, weaving around like mad men. There was a splash and soon they were covered in mud too.

“Perhaps it’s time for us to take our leave before the sun sets. I seem to recall a caravan nearby that would have facilities enough to get them clean,” Ignis said.

“Fine by me,” Noctis said.

“What, too chicken to camp?” Gladio asked.

“Do you really want Solis stinking up the tent with that smell?” Noctis asked. Gladio thought it over,

“Fair point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "arcum" allegedly means arrow according to Google translate.


	9. Sagittarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solis speaks to the guys about the device he found in the Catoblepas as well as other things.

Solis was the last one to shower that night, despite smelling strongly like vinegar and beets.

“Dude, your hair_ still_ looks pink,” Prompto said.

“Shut up!” Solis shoved Prompto. _The water had run clear after the fifth rinse_.

“One has to wonder why that catoblepas acted so out of character if it wasn’t diseased,” Ignis mused. Solis dug into his subspace.

“Dr. Yaegerand I found _this_ in its brain,” Solis held up a metal thing.

“Niff?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. This was what was driving it mad. Probably some forgotten mind control prototype,” Solis said. He crushed it in his fingers and ground up the pieces with his boot.

“Good thing it didn’t work. Can you imagine one of _those_ going into battle for the Niffs?” Gladio said. Prompto shuddered,

“Don’t even say that!”

“They have worse things,” Solis said.

“What?” Noctis asked.

“They’re called “Diamond Weapons.” Their debut was the assault on the Crown City. I saw them in action…both times as a child and you know….” Solis closed his eyes. _The screams, the dust that wasn’t dust but ash and—_

“You ok?” Solis snapped his eyes open.

“Fortunately that Glaive was able to get the old wall going or those _things_ would have easily leveled the whole of Insomnia,” Solis shook his head to attempt clearing the memories away. It worked a little.

“Where were you?” Noctis asked.

“I was trying to find my younger self. Maybe shield him from seeing that, but I’d only just arrived and I wasn’t really used to this body yet,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Two Months prior_

_Solis stumbled forwards through the city as an explosion rocked the ground nearby. He looked over and saw a structure he’d almost forgotten: The Citadel. There were two men talking nearby and it didn’t matter. He had to find his younger self. He stumbled once more as he tried to move forwards and looked down to see his boots were suddenly way too big and loose._

**_Why are my boots too big?_**

_Solis tripped a little as he made his clumsy way forwards, but one particular near spill made him catch sight of a really bedraggled teenage boy wearing clothes that were way too large for him, including the boots in the reflection of a nearby building. A woman was accidentally shoved into Solis making him take another stumble and he realized that was _ **him** _. _

** _Seven years of my life._ ** _ Solis clenched a fist. _ ** _Be careful what you wish for_ ** _… Solis took a centering breath and stomped off following a half-faded memory and a tugging at his senses._

_Phasing past people, not giving a damn about their reactions, and they really didn’t react, got him several blocks away from the central sector. _ ** _Eira had taken me as far as she could while the Emperor was distracted with the ceremony. She must have known what was about to happen._ ** _ A scream caught Solis’s ear and he looked up to see the first diamond weapon had been deployed. He was too late in shielding his smaller self from its carnage. Solis took cover and the beams still razed the block next to his current position. The ash, dust, and other debris rained down upon other survivors.A crack split the air, like ice after a blizzard spell has lost its potency.There were screams and Solis saw a group of teenagers around his physical age about to be crushed. He acted without thought, throwing a dagger at them and drawing as much on his gold light as possible for a shield. The impact of the falling stone, glass, and steel almost felt like a physical blow, but itslid off the sides, as he’d hoped and he was able to release it._

_“Run! Get out of this city! Go to Hammerhead and then to Lestallum. Go!” _

_“How—.”_

_“_ ** _Go_ ** _!” Solis nearly collapsed from relief as the teenagers listened to him, bolting down the streets, ducking through rubble like champs. Another near fall and Solis was forced to change his mission a little._

_Though he felt bad for looting, shoes that fit, as well as clothing to change into later, were needed for survival. In the mean time, a belt kept his pants up just fine, and the shirt was manageable._

** _Think. How did you fight when you were really….oh._ ** _ Solis summoned his bow and nodded to himself as he kept up his search. Night fell and daemons spawned, forcing him to fight more, but his rusty run-and-snipe skills came back—after years of switching to sword-and-warp-style. While it was a slow transition, it happened a bit faster with his life at direct risk. As the night dragged on, and the dust settled, the Old Wall finally activated; it was as glorious as he remembered, but also terrifying. One of the other diamond weapons was dropped near him and he was too close. Then a statue that had been dubbed “The Father” arrived and saved him. Solis knew very well whose spirit animated the stone sculpture._

_“Thank you, Your Majesty.” If stone could give a sad look, this statue did. A massive stone hand gently scooped Solis up to bing him to eye level for a few moments before depositing him safely back on the pavement._

_“If I survive long enough, and I get the chance, I’ll explain, everything….Grandfather.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

“So after the dawn, I laid low, joined up with others hiding out in the city and began Operation Find Me, with the ongoing side-mission objective of ruin the Niffs, and any traitors who helped them’s, days. Took me nearly two months to find me, and the rest you already know.” Solis noticed the others were giving him a strange look.

“Are those the nightmares you suffer from?” Ignis asked.

“No. Yeah, sometimes, but no. I told you about the worst parts of my life, so those are the moments that usually feature in my nightmares,” Solis gave a helpless shrug.

“Our deaths,” Prompto said.

“Of course. That’s why you reacted as you did today, am I correct?” Ignis asked.

“Yes,” Solis looked down at his hands.

“Dude, I’ll be fine. Future me took, what, nothing _less_ than the ultimate immortal asshole to kill him right? I’m probably more than half as tough!” Prompto flexed his muscles a little.

“He has a point,” Gladio said.

“I know but it’s still hard,” Solis admitted. He clenched his fists.

“Hey, if we don’t get to mope over stuff neither do you,” Prompto said. 

“I seemed to have seen something of a food truck outside, would anyone care to join me in procuring food for the night?” Ignis asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Gladio said. Noctis shrugged,

“I’ll go too.”

“I’ll stay here with the kid. Gotta show him how to play _King’s Knight_ properly!” Prompto grabbed Solis into a headlock. Solis shoved him off. 

“What’d you really want to ask me?” Solis asked.

“Um, do you know what this really is?” Prompto asked pointing to his wristband.

“I don’t know if I should tell you because it’s kind of a big thing?” Solis looked off to the side.

“You started to say, before that you don’t have a barcode because you’re one of a kind. Does that mean I’m not?” Prompto asked.

“You’re human, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Solis said.

“Oh. Good but I’m definitely from Niflheim?” Prompto asked.

“Unfortunately yeah, and technically so am I,” Solis looked Prompto in the eyes, “It doesn’t matter where you’re from, you’re Lucian now.”

“Right. I’m just so worried the guys would reject me,” Prompto said.

“They won’t,” Solis said.

“So, it’s fair game to tell me _that _but not the rest of it?” Prompto asked.

“You’re not really ready for it,” Solis explained. He stared Prompto down who sighed and nodded,

“Yeah….”

“I saw your folks in Insomnia by the way. They were still alive, you know, before I left the city. I told them to get out,” Solis said.

“Really? How’d they take it?” Prompto asked.

“As well as anyone takes getting told their city will be daemon central in a year’s time by what looks like a thirteen year old,” Solis replied.

“So, are they gonna leave?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Solis looked up.

“So….Niffs make any more like you?” Prompto asked.

“What do you mean?” Solis asked.

“Any other artificially created kids of Noct and Luna?”

“Well, I can’t say I ever _looked_ for them. It’d have been smart to keep us all separate if they’d managed to make more than one,” Solis said.

“So, you could have younger siblings and never know it!”

“That sounds almost horrifying,” Solis said.

“But you know it’s totally possible, right?” Prompto said.

“Yeah. If they were anywhere it’d be the same place I was created.” Solis frowned. _Did they really make more like me?_

——————————————————————————————————————

_It was a beautiful day. They were in the Sylva and Aulea Memorial gardens in the center of the new palaces grounds. Usually open to the public, today they wereclosed. The royal family was celebrating Uncle Ravus’s 40h birthday. As a bit of petty revenge, the menu was almost exclusively vegetables to spite his brother-in-law for calling him “old man.” Uncle Ravus himself was off to the side drinking a little water as he spoke with Cor about something. Aunty Amalia, and their five year old son Sylvan were close. Solis was sitting next to his sister Aurora as his mother pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. Somehow the twelve-year-old had made it come undone. Their baby brother had become attached to their “uncle” Ardyn who’d also just arrived. The only black haired Lucis Caelum child —Somnus— was his father in miniature in most ways except one: he loved to run around and be energetic. Noctis had never been the overly active even before his injury. At the moment the five-year-old had a hold of Ardyn’s legs and wasn’t letting go any time soon. A yapping and a few grunts drew Solis’s eyes off the side where Uncle Gladio was fighting Pryna for his food. A few clicks of the camera let him know Uncle Prompto had seen that too. Solis turned around and—_

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis sat bolt upright. _What the hell was that? A happy ending? Can that even happen?_ Solis shook his head. He’d chosen to sleep on the very small camper couch. As it was Prompto and Noctis shared a bunk while Ignis and Gladio were too big to share. It was just better that way. Solis peered out the blinds and saw it was nearly dawn. Ignis and Gladio would be up for real soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


	10. Fax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor arrives at Caem to speak with Eira.  
\-----------------  
Solis bonds with the guys more as they find out some of what his childhood was like.

Cor walked through the door of the house at Cape Caem just before the sun set. 

“Hello, Uncle Cor.” Eira was sitting at the table with folders spread outaround her.

“Where’s the kid?” Cor asked.

“Solis is upstairs taking a nap,” Eira said finally looking up from the files.

“Are you finally going to fill me on whose child that is?” Cor asked.

“Any news on the Ruby Hood?” Eira asked.

“Last I heard, he’d escaped Niff custody and the city and was last seen with his Majesty’s men,” Cor said.

“He’s traveling with His Majesty?” 

“Ignis Scientia inquired I look into Arquitenens to see if he was a threat or not because they had a young man in their custody who claimed to be the Ruby Hood,” Cor explained.

“Then I suppose I can thank him in person the next time His Majesty comes to Cape Caem,” Eira said.

“Who is Solis?” Cor asked. Eira slid him the documents she had.

“Twelve years ago, Tenebrae fell to the empire and King Regis, Prince Noctis, and their entire retinue had to make a hasty retreat and they left behind DNA that the Niffs could pull off of items. Specifically, Prince Noctis’s DNA. These files document the failed Project Starlight where they attempted a straight cloning process with Noctis’s DNA and it just seemed to fail at every turn. They were running out of DNA, so they shifted gears after years of failures to Project Sunspot. They combined the DNA, with another source: Lady Lunafreya. They document the forcible harvesting of her genetic material. Solis is the only one of those offspring that ever survived in the many attempts and they did tweak his DNA a little on Chancellor Izunia’s input. They did something to make him stronger magically, they hoped, and for some reason made sure he’d be blond,” Eira said.

“That child is Noctis’s?” Cor said.

“Yes. By blood, that is the next Lucii,” Eira said.

“Why would they create him?” Cor asked.

“Control of the Crystal,” Eira pulled out other files as well as a hard drive. She indicated they were for Cor to take. He gathered them up and subspaced them with a flash of light.

“You did well in getting him away,” Cor said.

“As if I wouldn’t?” Eira crossed her arms. Cor shook his head.

“Though, it’s funny, something I just remembered,” Eira said.

“That would be?” Cor asked.

“Something the Ruby Hood said to me. It sounded like something from that story mother told me before she died about you and joining the Crownsguard so young. I’d remarked he was a kid and he said, almost word for word what you’d told my mother—,”

““I know I’m a kid, but this kid’s done more than most adults,”” Cor said, “Your mom didn’t like that.”

“There is something about him….I believe he is trustworthy but there is something else about him…You’ll understand it when you meet him.”

“Nanny?” Eira looked up and saw Solis sleepily standing next to the railing above.

“Coming, Sol,” Eira said as she stood up. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis sat in the middled of the back seat between Gladio and Noctis, again, and stared around at the as of yet un-ruined landscapes, which tugged at his memories a little. No. Not his memories, the _other’s_ memories. _This isn’t good_. Solis sighed. If he could access the other’s memories, even without meaning to, that mean the other would start being able to accidentally remember things of Solis’s alternate past. 

“Whatcha brooding about?” Gladio asked.

“I’m worried my smaller self is going to end up with my memories whether I want him to or not,” Solis said.

“That could be a problem,” Noctis said. _Nice understatement, Dad_. 

“What makes you say that?” Prompto asked.

“I just got a flash of one of his memories of him looking at the land as he rode in a car, and I never saw these lands like _this_ when I was his age,” Solis explained.

“We won’t be at Cape Caem for a while. There is a festival that will be starting in Lestallum soon that I think Noct and Prompto would be rather interested in,” Ignis said.

“Really? Which one?” Solis asked.

“The Assassin’s Festival,” Ignis said.

“No. Way!” Prompto pumped a fist in the air.

“Really?” Noctis leaned forwards eagerly. Solis blinked confused. _Is it that big a deal?_

“We’re really going?” Prompto asked.

“Of course. As we are still short on parts for the ship, it would be prudent to make sure we spend our time doing something rather than hanging around Cape Caem and driving others insane,” Ignis said.

“So, these Assassins are a big deal?” Solis asked. Noctis and Prompto gasped.

“I presume growing up as you did, you never had the chance to play video games,” Ignis said.

“What’s a video game?” Solis asked. Further gasps from Noctis and Prompto caused him to lose it laughing a little. The pair gave him dirty looks. They were _not_ amused.

“I didn’t get to play _many_ games. Only whatever was on cellphones or handheld devices people managed to bring with them out of the Crown City and only _if_ I managed to find one and I was able to charge it,” Solis explained.

“So, no one ever even gave you one of the handheld _Assassin’s Creed_ games?” Prompto asked.

“Nope,” Solis said. 

“Means you never made it back to your apartment,” Noctis said.

“We’ll just have to make sure your little you gets that chance,” Prompto said.

“Later,” Gladio said.

“Well not _now_, little him is **three**!” 

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis flipped through his phone that night at camp. There were relatively few photos from its previous owner—_his grandfather—_ but the few he found now made sense. There was a picture of a painting of a woman with purple hair and blue eyes, there was a picture of a picture of Noctis as a kid, and there were a few pictures of the unspoiled Insomnia taken from a high vantage point. He found a few apps here and there. One of which was the mobile game _King’s Knight_. By the time he was old enough to play, the servers had long been down, and people didn’t really want to drain their precious batteries playing local games with others. There was also a card solitaire game.Other than that there wasn’t much on the phone.

“Not much on there?” Noctis was leaning over his shoulder.

“Most of the data was wiped off of it before I got it,” Solis said.

“That makes sense, though I never knew my old man even played _King’s Knight,_” Noctis said.

“Who’s this?” Solis asked flipping back to the lady.

“That was my mother. She died when I was small,” Noctis said.

“Oh. I’m sorry—.” 

“Don’t be,” Noctis ruffled Solis’s hair.

“Knock it off!” Solis grumbled batting at Noctis’s hand. Noctis dodged with a smirk.

“Dinner’s ready.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis watched Solis as they ate dinner—another meat oriented meal and one of Noctis’s favorites the “mother and child rice bowl”—and he was still not quite sure what to make of his adult-yet-teenage son from the future. _Man is that still a weird phrase to think_. There were somethings he knew he took for granted with his childhood, but there were other things he never thought about that Solis had had to face, and at a younger age than he even currently appeared. The way he ate—as if any meal could be his last—was horrible. Noctis caught Iggy’s eye and Ignis’s traded glance let him know that he too had noticed this. _Not surprising, it _**_is_**_ Iggy._

“So, what games do you usually play?” Prompto asked.

“With power being conserved, we played games in what free-spaces we could find like catch or baseball or tag,” Solis explained.

“Ever play warp tag?” Noctis asked.

“When I was big enough, and if any of the Glaives were willing, sure,” Solis said.

“Ever beat any?” Gladio asked.

“A few, but only because they underestimated me,” Solis smirked a little.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis was ten-years-old and bored. Prompto was off taking pictures because Vyv paid him to go do it. Iggy was on an archaeological mission with Talcott. Gladio was off being Gladio. Iris was busy training with Cor leaving Solis alone with Cid, who was too busy grumbling about his machine to notice him. So, Solis slipped off from Cid and ended up running right into Libertus._

_“Hey there, Princey, where are ya minders?” Libertus said._

_“Out.” _

_“I know that look. Saw it enough on…..anyway, let’s say we see if anyone’s up for another round of warp tag?” Libertus offered. Solis leapt at it._

_“Be back later, Cid!” Solis yelled as he sped ahead of Libertus. _

_The bridge between the power plant and the rest of the town was the usual training ground for combat but wasn’t all that good for warp training, so they used the roof tops of Lestallum instead. Two at a time. _

_“Alright, I got us an even number!” Libertus arrived with Solis on his heels._

_“The kid?” _

_“Yeah. Needs to learn to warp, and could use the practice like the lot of you,” Libertus said._

_“Can he even warp yet?” Solis rolled his eyes and warped a short distance to prove a point._

_He was pitted against the naysaying glaive._

_“I’ll go easy on you, kid.”_

_“I won’t.” Solis replied. Solis summoned a dagger and threw it as hard as he could warping ahead of the glaive and continuing a few rapid warps to keep his lead. This proved to be hard to keep up and Solis was nearly physically ill when he finished the course and out of magic. He’d only barely beaten the glaive because it was against the rules to move on foot. Warping only. Libertus laughed hard and helped Solis stand on his wobbly feet._

_“Lesson learned: never underestimate the kid.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

“If running had been allowed?” Noctis asked.

“I’d have lost, totally,” Solis said.

“Sounds intense,” Prompto said.

“We didn’t have much choice,” Solis said.

“So, you were an early bloomer with magic?” Ignis asked.

“Not naturally…” Solis trailed off.

“What’s that mean?” Noctis demanded.

“Part of what you meant by the power boosting stuff?” Prompto asked. Solis nodded.

“Yeah. People would…talk, especially if they ever caught a glimpse of the gold light. That’s why I learned to hide it,” Solis explained.

“You shouldn’t. That’s part of who you are,” Noctis said.

“I’ll think about it,” Solis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fax" is -allegedly according to Google Translate- a Latin word for "torch."


	11. Precussio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solis gets to experience the Assassin's Festival in all its pre-Fall glory.

Solis watched as more banners appeared while they approached the tunnel of Lestaullum. Aside from looking…._cleaner_, the tunnel also had this somewhat amazing effect with the sunlight pouring in from the side. Solis was so mesmerized with the light he had tuned out most of the car ride banter.

“We’ll be arriving shortly gentlemen,” Ignis informed everyone which snapped Solis out of his daze.

“Woohoo! Assassin’s Festival, here we come!” And if that hadn’t worked Prompto’s enthusiastic yells would have.

“I’m so hyped. I can’t believe it’s finally here!” Noctis was even in on the excitement train. Solis smiled a little.

“Need I remind you there’s an Imperial bounty on your head? Keep it in check.” Ignis rained on his parade in true Iggy style.

“Fine.” Noctis leaned back a little with a huff.

“C’mon, let him have some fun. It ain’t easy being a wanted man.” Gladio had jumped in as a voice of reason.

“I mean we’re all wanted men in some way or another,” Solis pointed out.

“Except me!” Prompto said.

“Nope. You too, you’re just _much_ farther down the list,” Solis said.

“Really? Ooh, look at all these posters!” Prompto was easily distracted again.

“It’s happening, isn’t it. It’s really happening!” Noctis had resumed being giddy.

“Can’t believe they’re getting all worked up about this,” Gladio said.

“The two of them happen to be _rather_ fond of the _Assassin’s Creed _Series,” Ignis stated.

“Understatement,” Solis muttered. Noctis gave an indignant sputter,

“You would be too if you _played_ it.” They emerged and Solis was struck by how _nice_ Lestallum looked by day and how odd it was not to have its makeshift wall up.

“I suppose it all looks rather different to what you’re used to,” Ignis said.

“Yeah. It’s a good different,” Solis said.

“Man is this incredible or what?” Prompto asked. 

“It’s definitely different than usual, even for us,” Gladio said.

“Look at all these people!” Noctis said. Ignis, who was in the process of parking the Regalia added,

“And all of these cars.”

They exited and looked around.

“What’s with the hay wagons?” Solis asked.

“It’s part of the game where when Assassins jump off stuff, they use hay wagons to cushion their fall!” Prompto explained.

“Oh.” They climbed the steps, over which a tower loomed. Below it, on the other side was a massive pile of hay and a man up on a platform about halfway down.

“Dude, check it out!” Noctis said.

“Oh em gee! Look at ‘em go!” Prompto said. Solis had his thoughts voiced by Gladio,

“What kinda crazy stunt is that?”

“The Leap of Faith—one of the Assassins’ most astounding acrobatic feats,” Ignis explained.

“Ignis, have you played the games?” Solis asked.

“Once or twice,” Ignis replied as the man leapt off into the hay pile and emerged safely. Noctis was eyeing up the tower and the pile of hay thoughtfully. Prompto smirked over at Noctis.

“You wanna do that, don’t you, Noct?” Noctis attempted to act casual, which made Solis snicker.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Prompto elbowed him a little which made Noctis swat at him.

“That would certainly draw way too much attention to us,” Ignis said.

“I think I see someone waving at us,” Solis said pointing further into the crowds. They moved past the group of people watching The Leap and found Cindy and Holly.

“Howdy y’all! Oh, and I see you still have the kid tagging along!”

“H-hey Cindy!” Prompto greeted nervously. _Oh, the crush goes back this far and she _**_still_**_ hadn’t noticed?_

“Say, I didn’t realize you knew my favorite hunters,” Holly said gesturing at the guys minus Solis, but he didn’t mind at this moment. It was still so _weird_ for him to see a younger Holly.

“They also happen to be my favorite customers,” Cindy explained.

“And I take it you two are friends?” Gladio asked gesturing between the pair.

“Me n’ Holly? We’re bosom buddies,” Cindy cheerfully informed them.

“So can you tell what this Assassin’s Festival thing is all about?” Gladio looked directly at Holly. Noctis jumped in,

“Well, it all started a long time ago when this guy who eventually became the Assassin of Legend—.” Gladio gently shoved him off to the side,

“I was asking _her_.” Holly laughed a little,

“Simmer down now. I’d be happy to tell you all about it. We’re also lending out costumes to the festival goers. Whether you wear is up to you, but they’re perfect for the occasion!” Prompto looked ready to wiggle out of his _skin_.

“Can we wear them, Noct? Can we can we?” 

Solis laughed a little but that didn’t stop Prompto from continuing to give Noctis puppy eyes.

“They would certainly serve as an ideal disguise, given the current state of the town,” Ignis added. Noctis smirked.

“Just so happens I already have my_ own _costume!” Noctis gestured to himself proudly. 

“As if you’d say no to dressing up like an assassin,” Prompto said.

“So that means I need costumes for the rest of you then. Hm… we don’t have many in his size, though,” Holly said pointing at Solis.

“That’s ok, I have my own costume, right?” He looked over at Ignis.

“Correct, and it’s been cleaned and repaired,” Ignis said after a moment.

Everyone came out of the changing area inspecting their gear, Noctis’s were like the robes the character on the posters wore. The others, their robes were nothing like Solis had ever seen and they were a bit revealing too. Whereas with Solis’s costume, Ignis had not only properly attached his hood to the jacket, he’d also managed to alter the jacket to fit a little better (but still loose) and make the scarves hang better too. Plus the safety pins were now gone.

“Check it out guys—I’m an assassin!” Noctis said. Prompto admired his gear,

“Wow, these look just like the real thing!” 

Ignis tugged at the costume little,

“Is the real thing this _revealing_?” He asked.

“Is somebody shy?” Gladio teased. Solis blinked. He’d never seen Ignis show so much skin before, whereas shirtless Gladio was common enough. _It’s not like I’m showing a lot of skin either._

“No, it’s…simply a new sensation,” Ignis replied. They returned to Holly.

“You boys sure wear those costumes well!” Holly said.

“I know,” Noctis said.

“Y’all are shown’ me a whole ‘other side of yourselves!” Cindy said.

“Not by choice. The costumes are revealing by design,” Ignis sputtered.

“They’re _designed_ to help you get into the spirit. Now go out there and have fun!” Holly ordered.

“Though, you look more like that fellow that was plaguing Insomnia,” Cindy said pulling on Solis’s coat.

“He’s an ally of the Assassins, so it works,” Solis replied.

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. The ladies and I have got some catching up to do,” Gladio said. Solis rolled his eyes. Gladio never really changed.

“And what are _we_ supposed to do?” Prompto asked. _Oh, he’s jealous._

“Check out the festival. C’mon!” _I’d forgotten how clueless they’d said Dad could be_.

“B-b-but…Okay…” Prompto wilted a little. Solis gave him a sympathetic shrug.

“We’ll reconvene tonight at the Leville.” Ignis gave his costume one more tug before he gave up.

“Sounds good. Let’s hit it!” Noctis dragged both Prompto _and_ Solis with him into the crowds.

“So….aren’t you afraid other people will recognize your Ruby Hood gear?” Prompto asked.

“I spotted three other Ruby Hoods,” Solis said pointing randomly, and indeed there were others in costumes of varying quality.

“You only made one appearance,” Noctis said.

“Two. Both were televised and plastered all over papers,” Solis replied, “People must have smuggled them out here.”

“You’re famous! How’s it feel?” Prompto said.

“Kind of weird, especially to be known for what I did and not who I am,” Solis replied. Noctis nodded a little.

“Betcha I can get a better shooting gallery score than you!” Prompto said.

“You’re on!” Noctis and Solis yelled at the same time.

——————————————————————————————————————

They ended up near the “kiddie land” whenever Solis’s stomach growled.

“Look, Galahdian food! I’ll get us some!” Prompto said before he rushed off to buy the skewers. 

“Having fun?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah,” Solis said looking up at the stars that had come out.

“Tell me the truth, have you really never played any of these games?” Noctis asked.

“Not in my future but I had spent some time in one of the Brotherhood’s sections of the Underground and there were guys playing the game on a console so they let me play a little,” Solis said.

“What’s it like in there?” Noctis asked.

“Depends. Parts are totally collapsed. Some are partly flooded, and the depths are daemon infested. People are living there to avoid Niffs and fight back. Crownsgaurd controls the largest areas. Brotherhood has pockets all over the place. The other rebellion is far more scattered but they’re also more tech focused. They’re more likely to do cyber attacks and stuff. They work with both the Crownsguard and the Brotherhood. There are stories of your survival and facing down astrals that have made it in. People don’t know that they’re true but they cling to them,” Solis said.

“No one’s being rounded up and shot?” Noctis asked.

“Nah. Most people, if they keep their heads down, are left alone. Insomnians are good at that….” Solis looked off to the side.

“What do they say about—.”

“Your dad? Not many bad mouth him, if that’s what you’re afraid of. People mostly speak of how he was betrayed for daring to attempt peace. They have no idea the war was lost and he….” Solis trailed off again.

“I wish you’d have met him too, both times,” Noctis said.

“I did, as a giant statue,” Solis said.

“Doesn’t count,” Noctis said.

“It’s as close as I’ll ever get,” Solis replied.

“Food’s here! What’s up?” Prompto looked between the pair who were slightly solemn. Noctis put on a happy face and shook his head.

“Nothing, just talking about stuff,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis chased after Aurora through the gardens, and she was smaller than in his last dream. She was maybe seven at the oldest._

_“Can’t catch me, Sol!” She yelled. Solis’s dream self smirked and tossed a toy sword ahead of her and warped turning around and grabbing her._

_“No fair! Cheater!” She yelled. Solis’s dream self and Aurora vanished leaving Solis alone in the garden._

“What **_is_** this?”

_“_ **A possibility. Nothing more. Nothing less.** _” Solis turned to see Shiva as her Gentiana form. Solis felt a cold pit in his stomach. He took a step away from the Glacian._

_“_ **You, who have meddled with time, fear that we would punish you for this, do you not?** _” Solis nodded mutely. Gentiana opened her eyes and stared at him, as if staring into his soul. Things felt off and he looked down to see he was in his adult form and Shiva had taken on her truest form. She floated over to him circling him thoughtfully._

_“_I won’t regret what I’ve done. Do what you must, because I did,_” Solis said. Shiva smiled at him. A chilling experience._

_“_ **Oh, child. Had one such as you done this but thirty years ago, my wrath upon you would have been great indeed. However, in the years I’ve spent with your mother I’ve developed something of a fondness for her, and by extension her children.** _“_

_“_What is it you want from me?_” Solis asked._

_“_**That you try to save her. Providence has destined her to die and ever serve us in the beyond, however, her service could be more easily rendered as a member of the living as well. You will know. Saving her is only the first step towards that possibility**._” Shiva vanished after handing him something._

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis sat up panting and shook his head a little. He looked over and froze whenever he spotted a blue flower on the bed. A **_gentian_**. _No way I’m getting back to sleep._ Solis shuffled off to get ready for the day.He emerged from the bathroom, in full Ruby Hood gear, to see Prompto was awake and dressed.

“Gladio and Iggy went off to look at cars,” he said offering Solis a muffin. Solis ate it absentmindedly. His dream still bothering him.

“I’m going to go wander around the main festival,” Solis said.

“Ok. I’ll go see if I can find Cindy,” Prompto said. Solis shrugged and walked down the stairs fixing his scarves, nodding to the hotel desk clerk on the way out.

The air was crisp and clean in the morning, but the heat was already starting to grow. _So hot. I thought Leide was bad._

“Fellow Ruby Hood!” Solis looked up to see it was a girl his physical age.

“Hello,” Solis said.

“Where’d you get yours? Your scarves look _so_ much better than mine!” She said. 

“Patched it together from stuff. My friend, he took care of making it look nicer,” Solis said.

“Yeah. Too nice,” the girl said.

“I’m Sol.”

“Serah!”

“Sissy?” Solis looked down to see a little girl in a mini-assassin hood.

“This is Clara. Wave hi, Clara!” Serah said picking the toddler up. The hood felt back a little revealing strawberry pink hair. Solis froze up a little.

** _She was laughing a little, making those strawberry pink curls bounce a little around her face,_ **

** _“Solis, huh? Like that thing we never see? I’m Clara!” She smiled at him—_ **

“You ok?” Serah asked.

“I’m fine,” Solis replied. 

“Hoods down, brats!” They were forcibly shoved by MT’s making their hoods fall, and nearly making Serah drop Clara, who whimpered.

“Wrong color. Keep out of our way!” It was some sort of lower level Niff officer. Had to be because they never mentioned this guy in any of their stories, or if he was he wasn’t memorable.

“Why are they here?” Serah said.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out. You should probably get to safety with your sister,” Solis said pulling his hood back up and pulling up his face mask from where it had been loosely worn almost like a second scarf.

“Who are you really, Sol?” Serah asked.

“An archer.” Solis walked away carefully slipping through the crowds and summoned his bow aiming up to warp onto the rooftops. He carefully followed a few of the other human Niffs, the very few that were scattered amongst the MT’s and listened as best he could. The leader, the short blond man, stopped to listen to one such human officer.

“….M’Lord, we’ve heard tell of men matching Prince Noctis and his men’s descriptions.”

“Excellent work.”

“There’s more, M’Lord. There are rumors that a boy was seen traveling with them recently.”

“The Ruby Hood?”

“Maybe, M’Lord.”

“Two Rats with one stone. This is my lucky day!” Solis narrowed his eyes at this. He summoned his bow and aimed towards the Leville with an arrow meant for warping and shot it as far as he could (and cheated a little with magic). 

Solis ended up halfway across Lestallum in one warp. That didn’t feel good to his thirteen year old body at all. He warped down to see Prompto and Cindy running to the hotel.

“You see them too?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Solis said.

“How? We were barely able t’follow them without getting caught?” Cindy asked.

“The rooftops. They know I’m here too,” Solis said.

“Crap.” Movement made them all turn to look at the staircase. Noctis had finally gotten up.

“Morning.” Everyone exchanged looks so Prompto opened his mouth,

“Bad news, Noct: Empire’s here.” Noctis let out a disgusted snort.

“Seriously? What for?” Solis quirked an eyebrow at Noctis. 

“They’re fixin’ to find you, You Highness,” Cindy said.

“Especially considering you’re Number 1 on the Empire’s most wanted list. Number’s 3 and 6 are standing here too,” Solis said indicating himself as “Number 3” and Prompto as “6.”

“Why are you higher up?” Prompto asked.

“Ruby Hood.”

“Oh.”

“Why can’t they wait until after the festival?” Noctis asked. 

“Wish I knew. Holly said they’re tryna’ set up a “secret weapon” at the plant but she ain’t havin’ none of it,” Cindy explained.

“She doesn’t stand a chance against the imperial army all by herself!” Prompto said. Noctis crossed his arms and looked over at Prompto,

“Where are the others?” 

“Off looking at cars,” Prompto replied.

“Leave ‘em. You and me-let’s go help Holly.” Noctis gestured between himself and Prompto.

“And what leave me here? I’m their target too,” Solis said crossing his arms.

“You need to protect Cindy. If any of those Niffs get the bright idea to get Holly to cooperate by going after her friends…” Noctis trailed off.

“Lame, but I’ll stick with Cindy anyway,” Solis said. Noctis pulled up his hood and looked over at Prompto, who did likewise.

“Let’s move.”

“Alright!”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis was antsy waiting in the Leville and happened to lean over the railing and gasped.

“MT’s are barricading the front entrance!” He said to Cindy.

“Hope the guys’ll be able to get around that,” Cindy said. Solis was about to answer her whenever he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Are you alright?” Cindy asked. Solis staggered back and sat down hard trying to shake it off. 

“We came as soon as we saw the MT’s spread out through the town,” Ignis said as he and Gladio pulled themselves up into the room via the balcony.

“Kid started acting all woozy like,” Cindy said. Ignis was by Solis’s side in an instant.

“Any other symptoms?” Ignis asked.

“I feel off balance,” Solis replied. A sword embedded itself in the railing as Noctis appeared a little paler than usual. He reached down and helped fling Prompto up.

“What’s going on?” Ignis asked Noctis.

——————————————————————————————————————

“…It was like my attacks just stopped working all of a sudden.” Noctis concluded his tale. He looked over and saw Solis looked worse off than him.

“It sounds like they employed some sort of jamming device, one that prevents you unleashing your power to its full potential. I can only guess as to why it is more severely affecting Solis than yourself,” Ignis speculated.

“Great,” Noctis moaned.

“Our only option is to infiltrate the power plant and interrupt the empire’s interference,” Ignis stated.

“_Without_ the power of Kings on our side?” Gladio said. Prompto thought it over and smirked,

“But who needs the power of kings…when you have the power of Assassins?” Noctis smirked back.

“I get to be an assassin? Well, if I have no other choice…” he said. 

“Then it’s settled. Our first order of business should be to gather a bit more intel. Noct, you and Prompto should scout out Loqi’s subordinates from the tower in front of the main thoroughfare,” Ignis ordered.

“Got it.” Noctis stood up and nodded. Cindy stepped forward.

“Is there anything I can do?” She asked.

“Nothing. I can’t put you in harm’s way,” Noctis replied.

“But my friend’s in harm’s way right now! I wanna do whatever I can to help,” Cindy said.

“Sounds like you won’t take “no” for an answer anyway. If anything comes up, we’ll let you know,” Noctis said.

“I’m not sitting this out, so don’t even try it,” Solis said looking up at Noctis.

“You look like you’re about to hurl,” Prompto pointed out.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve fought daemons poisoned. Low level MT’s won’t be a problem and you’ll want my other abilities to help,” Solis said standing.

“Other abilities? What’s this about now?” Cindy asked.

“What good will your gold light do?” Gladio asked.

“Vaporizes MT’s, for a start, and isn’t affected by Wall Wave disruptors,” Solis responded.

“But you’ll have to stay back like you did in the Crown City,” Ignis said.

“Sure. Piece of cake,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis crouched on a rooftop and cursed when he saw an MT ahead. He was forced to duck down and summoned his bow drawing the string back and letting loose a bolt of golden light that incinerated it without a sound. 

“Come in. I’ve located the key cards,” Noctis’s voice came through the ear pieces they'd borrowed from Cindy (who'd borrowed them from another friend).

“Any near me?” Solis asked. 

“Yeah. Two alleys over. Focus a second.” Solis closed his eyes and nearly gasped whenever Noctis was able to relay the information to him directly. Solis crept closer.

“So, you’re the real deal.” Solis whirled and had an arrow of light pointed at a casually dressed man leaning against part of a roof.

“Area’s not safe for civilians—wait. You’re part of the real Brotherhood aren’t you and not those copycats in Insomnia?” Solis asked.

“You’ve met the false brothers and managed not to give anything away, commendable,” the man said. 

“I’m not a brother but I _am_ the Ruby Hood,” Solis said before he moved on. He found his target and took aim waiting for the other MT’s to clear it before he sniped it and rapidly fired a warp arrow to get down and retrieve the card. He saw the backs of two others walking away. On a whim he fired a shot that lined them up and it killed them both, but a shot like that tired him out. Solis warped up.

“Keycard’s in the shared inventory,” Solis reported.

“Good work!” Solis sniped other MT’s on a whim. No one seemed to care that there was a person raining death from above.

“Fallback for now!” Ignis’s order came. Solis nodded and made his way back. The strange maybe-real-assassin was still there and he gave a nod to Solis as he ran past him. Solis lined up the shot and aimed just above a bed and fired warping into mid air and landing on the bed with a flop.

“Lazy,” Noctis said after he’d warped up to the balcony. Prompto tumbled into view a little while later.

“I’ve never had to rely on my gold light so much before,” Solis replied.

“Catch!” Noctis tossed Solis a bottle of elixir which he crushed and he felt somewhat better. Ignis and Gladio arrived.

“You guys get your cards?” Noctis asked.

“Of course,” Ignis replied.

“So we got this on lock?” Noctis looked over everyone.

“Not without the last keycard—and that one’s with Loqi.” Gladio crossed his arms.

“Loqi. _Loqi Tummelt_?” Solis asked.

“Yeah. We ever mention the pipsqueak in the future?” Prompto asked.

“Only a few times and he was more of a joke. Never thought he was _real_,” Solis answered.

“We need to find him. Back to reconnaissance it is,” Ignis said.

“I’m on it. But what do we do once we’ve got the card?” Noctis said. Cindy stepped forwards.

“I’m gonna shut down that contraption,” she said.

“You, all by yourself?” Prompto said.

“It ain’t my first time at the rodeo. I know my way around the plant and the gizmos inside. My best friend’s in trouble. I can’t just sit around twiddlin’ my thumbs when I could be out there helpin' her,” Cindy said.

“Fine— but you’re not going alone,” Gladio conceded.

“Alright, let’s hit it!” Noctis said.

“Gladio, Cindy, and I will make our way through the town towards the power plant so we can make our move when the time is right. Solis, find a strategic position to use to aid Noctis and Prompto,” 

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis took up a position on roof across from the Leap. He saw Noctis fall. Then he saw Nocits trail after someone off to the side. With an arrow fired off, he crossed the roofs and used golden bolts to take out any MT’s he came across. He spotted movement across from him. Noctis had gotten to this area. He looked down to see Loqi and he was ranting loudly.

“…..I haven’t forgotten the humiliating defat I’ve suffered in Duscae. In the name of House Tummelt and the Niflheim Empire, I will have my revenge.” _Wow. Prompto never exaggerated how lame a bad guy this jerk was_. Solis kept following him and listening to more of his tirade, which he knew Noctis could heard from the fact they’d exchanged eye-rolls.

“The poor prince should be all but powerless now thanks to our jamming device. It would be a pity if he were to hurt himself, but…accidents will happen. Taking his life now would in turn save countless lives in the future. I’ll kill him myself. I will be the one to bring true peace to our world.” _That would fuck our world over, you dumb-ass_.

“I’m pursuing; hang back, Solis!” He saw Noctis chasing down the cowardly Niff. Solis carefully warped after him during his pursuit of Loqi.Noctis cornered the Niff, and himself, in the alley. Solis kept his aim on Loqi after Noctis reached into the armor and pulled out the card. The earpiece picked up on the conversation.

“I’ve got what I need. Now you need to get out of here,” Noctis threatened.

“Oh, spare me. Are you finished playing at Assassin yet, Your Highness?” Loqi sneered.

“You’re sharper than I thought.” Noctis was only slightly impressed.

“Sharp enough to know you’d come for the keycard. And now my men are coming for you. Any last words? Get him!” Loqi had given that order too rapidly to allow any room for last words. Solis drew his bowstring back and summoned multiple light arrows and loosed them, the light slamming into the ground destroying Loqi’s MT’s.

“I knew that Ruby Hood was working with you!” Loqi screamed.Feathers dropped past Solis’s face before Noctis noticed.

“Feathers?” He warped up next to Solis.

“We should run,” Solis said pointing up. Air carriers were flying right at them.

“We can’t let him get inside the power plant,” Noctis said.

“I know but we can’t let ourselves get flattened either!” Solis said. They split up running and warping. Noctis was the obvious target as Solis was able to get down to street level and only had to slaughter a few MT’s with a gold light blast. He also ran right into Loqi. He attempted an attack but more MT’s swarmed allowing Loqi to run. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis panted as he leaned against a building during their regroup.

“Cindy, you ready?” Noctis asked.

“You bet. Let’s Mosey!” Cindy said.

“And which of us will be providing backup?” Ignis asked.

“Give me an elixir and I can keep her safe in that power plant,” Solis said standing.

“Here,” Noctis said offering it to Solis who crushed it and nodded.

“Keep her safe, ya hear me!” Prompto yelled. Solis nodded and they crossed the bridge.

“So who are ya to them?” Cindy asked.

“Really complicated,” Solis replied.

“Because you look a lot like the Prince,” Cindy said. Solis was about to reply but MT’s blocked their way. Solis switched to weapon that drew an odd look from Cindy.

“Whatcha doin’ with a trident?” She asked. 

“This!” Solis thrust it forwards and it incinerated the group. She blinked at the display. Distant explosions spurred them onwards. The machine was hooked up right into the power supply which meant simply destroying it was out of the question.

“I can undo it, but it’ll take a moment. Keep those baddies off me, ok?” Cindy said. Solis nodded and used the trident to cut a swath of destruction through the low level MT’s but he was almost at his limit.

“Got it!” He nearly fell over as his restored crystal powers surged into him. He smirked as he switched back to his bow and took out MT’s with elemental arrows leading Cindy outside, after they made a pit stop to save Holly. They arrived in time to see Loqi’s magitek armor explode.

“Think he’s dead this time?” Solis heard Prompto ask Noctis.

“I thought he was dead the last _two_ times,” Nocits replied.

“We’re all ok.” Cindy drew the guys’ attention to those on the bridge. 

“Yeah!” Prompto cheered.

——————————————————————————————————————

They’d put some distance between themselves and the plant as the MT’s withdrew and left the rest of the festival behind just as the sunset.

“Thanks, boys. You really saved the day!” Holly said.

“Least we can do after getting you involved in all this. You’re the real hero. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Noctis replied and gestured at Cindy.

“Shucks, it wasn’t nothin’. I’m just glad Holly made back right as rain.” Cindy blushed a bit.

“Word on the street is the Assassins are the ones who sent the empire packing, though some insist it was Ruby Hood,” Gladio said.

“That word should save us a world of hassle,” Ignis remarked.

“Though, would people think it was the ones from Insomnia?” Prompto mused.

“Maybe,” Solis said.

“Why believe anything if nothing is real? And why not chase every desire you have if everything is allowed? As we say in the Brotherhood: “Nothing is true; everything is permitted.” Solis shook his head while Prompto just stared.

“ “We?” I think all that cosplay has gone to your head! You don’t see the kid proclaiming he’s Ruby Hood,” Prompto said. Solis rolled his eyes,

“That’s because I **_am_**.”

“Oh. Right,” Prompto said.

“Maybe it did go to my head a little. But my time as an Assassin taught me to take pride in doing good deeds—even if they go unseen,” Noctis said as they looked up at the darkened sky and the fireworks display. Noctis could have sworn he’d seen—_nah_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title (according to the not-at-all reliable Google Translate) means "Striking" since arrows _strike_ their targets.  
I use a lot of words related to that as titles because of Solis's fighting style.  
I actually had some fun working Solis into the Assassin's Festival.  
I miss that event. It was a lot of fun.
> 
> Also, Solis gets this fic's one F-Bomb since I equate T to PG-13.


	12. Meteorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Empire leaves, the guys and Solis can relax a little.
> 
> Elsewhere, Little Solis has a nightmare which leads Eira to discover something impossible.

The day after the Empire had been sent packing, the Festival seemed to go back to normal, albeit a little subdued. Solis kept his hood down, as well as the face mask and saw the guys were off doing their own things. Prompto winning medals for a wrench for Cindy. Noctis was acting as wingman. Ignis walked across the roof. Gladio…flirted with every woman he could. Solis felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see it was Serah sans Clara.

“Hey. Didn’t see you the rest of the day. Empire scare you off?” She asked.

“Not exactly,” Solis said.

“I heard the real assassins showed up and took them down. Other people insist it was the real Ruby Hood. What do you think?” Serah asked.

“Both, maybe?” Solis hoped that sounded casual.

“That’d be amazing if it were true. Wonder if the other rumors were true,” Serah mused.

“Other rumors?” Solis asked.

“Oh, that someone matching His Majesty’s description was seen in Lestallum. That His Majesty is alive,” Serah had a bit of a dreamy look on her face that made Solis take a step away from her.

“You know, you sort of look like King Noctis did—does—oh you know what I mean!” Serah was blushing now.

“Err, thanks?” Solis replied.

“There you are! Ready to participate in the scavenger hunt with us!” Prompto had arrived (in the nick of time) and Solis nodded and waved good bye to Serah.

“Really or were you just bailing me out?” Solis asked.

“Both,” Prompto said. He paused, “Do you uh…_know_ her in…you know….?”

“No, but I know—_knew_ her baby sister,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

_ME 773_

_Ravatogh Survivor’s Enclave_

_Solis looked around the settlement’s hastily (almost too hastily) constructed fences and walls, and the far too sparse population. Lights were prioritized to keeping the daemon hordes at bay. Power was prioritized to keeping those lights going. Solis kept his head down. He couldn’t bear anymore looks of pity._

_“You’d better eat something.” Solis looked up and saw Clara offering him a battered can of food. He took it silently._

_“I’m endangering everyone by staying here,” Solis said._

_“Because Ardyn’s out to get you? He wants all of humanity gone, so, we’re in no more danger with you here,” Clara replied._

_“I don’t know how much longer I can go on. We’re down to two glaives,” Solis ate the food and recycled the can as he passed the correct receptacle for it._

_“You have me,” Clara said summoning her bow._

_“Ardyn…intends to turn me into an Accursed,” Solis said._

_“How?” Clara asked._

_“He’ll just keep infecting me with scourge until I become like him,” Solis replied._

_“Then there’d be two,” Clara said. Solis nodded._

_‘“But you’d be good, right?” Clara placed a hand on his cheek. Solis leaned into her touch a little._

_“I don’t know what I’d be. If only I….” Solis trailed off._

_“No. You’re not going down this whole “should have been a daughter” thing again. What makes you think those selfish Astrals would have called you to be an Oracle if you’d been a girl? They wouldn’t have. So you’re who you’re meant to be.” Clara pulled Solis into an embrace, which he reciprocated._

_“What can I do against him?” Solis asked._

_“I don’t know. If only we could turn back time.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

“Were you close?” Prompto asked.

“She was the only Sword Sworn I’d ever created on my own,” Solis replied.

“Think she’d have risked everything like you to use that spell?” Prompto asked. Solis stopped dead. He reached out with his mind and found the bonds he’d made with Noctis and the others upon his arrival in the past. He felt his somewhat disturbing connection to his younger self. His bond with Clara? It was cut off from his own end. He let out a sigh of relief.

“No. She didn’t follow me,” Solis said.

“Too bad. Bet she knew some embarrassing stories about you,” Prompto said.

“Not exactly,” Solis said.

“Bet it stinks that you’ll be the only one who remembers your original future,” Prompto said.

“I’d rather no one remember my future if I can help it,” Solis said.

“You’re basically trying to write yourself out of existence and gotta tell ya, I don’t like the sound of it,” Prompto said.

“Even if my existence means we fail?” Solis asked.

“If you were meant to fail, then explain how you managed to go back in time?” Prompto asked.

“I did it wrong and now I’m a kid,” Solis replied.

“Bargains with uh, the powers that be always take the one thing you value most or at least that always happened in video games and comics. You valued the fact you have fighting experience to help us change things, so boom you’re a kid. Someone might value youth, boom they’re old, etc. So, you didn’t screw up, you just didn’t think about what would be taken from you,” Prompto said.

“Thanks,” Solis said. 

Solis placed a hand in his pocket and froze. He pulled out the blue **_gentian_** blossom and blanched a little. With all the excitement with the empire he’d forgotten all about that.

“Where’d you get that?” Prompto asked.

“G-Gentiana,” Solis replied.

“The messenger. What’s that mean?” Prompto asked.

“That the Six know what I’ve done, but at least one doesn’t care,” Solis said.

“At least one? So, that’s better than all of them being mad, right?” Prompto asked.

“I guess, but the blessings from Astrals are dubious at best. Just ask my parents,” Solis said as he subspaced the bloom in the nick of time. Noctis walked over.

“You guys alright?” Noctis asked.

“Just fine. Turns out, the kid has a girlfriend in the future,” Prompto said.

“**_Prompto_**!” Solis yelled.

“Oh really? She exist now?” Noctis asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Sh-shut up,” Solis looked away, his face was flushed a little but he was also glad for the distraction.

“We ran into her sister. She seemed to _really_ dig him,” Prompto nudged Solis a little and Solis turned an even brighter red at that.

“C-Can we just find Gladio and Ignis and go now?” Solis said.

“But it’s almost dark, so we’re here for one more night,” Noctis said.

“Then I’m going to go and find something to eat,” Solis replied before he bolted.

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis laughed a little before he looked at Prompto.

“What were you guys talking about before?” Noctis asked.

“Kid got a visit from Gentiana and it’s freaked him out a little. Said it meant that at least one of the Six isn’t mad at him, not sure how a blue flower can mean that but I’m not part of the Oracle bloodline, so I figured that had something to do with it,” Prompto explained.

“Maybe. You’d think the two I have covenants from would have reacted to the kid by now if Titan or Ramuh had a problem with what the kid did, right?” Noctis mused.

“Fair enough. Then again who knows? I mean we can’t even understand what it is they say,” Prompto said.

“I could make out parts of it,” Noctis admitted.

“Really?” Prompto said.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Makes sense and all,” Prompto looked up and saw Solis was back with plates of food. Enough for the three of them. 

“Spicy skewers for Prompto, and Bird-Broth Rice with Curry for you,” Solis said offering them their dishes while not spilling his (which Noctis noticed was the same dish as the one he was offered).

“Thanks!” Prompto dug into the skewers andthey wandered over to a seating area as the sun began to set.

“I think we should head for the Vesper Pool. Still no word on those final parts and it’s great fishing,” Noctis said.

“I wouldn’t know. It’s kind of hard to go fishing during the apocalypse,” Solis replied. Noctis gaped at Solis.

“Aww man, it’s like you told him weekends were canceled in the future!” Prompt said.

“Well, it’s not the Apocalypse yet, or ever if I can help it!” Noctis said. Solis gave him a weak smile in response.

——————————————————————————————————————

** _Cape Caem_ **

Eira heard the nearly silent sniffles shortly after she woke that morning. She sat up and saw Solis had curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, under the covers, and his small body was shaking. Eira pulled the covers down. Solis clung to her sobbing. _I wish we hadn’t left Mr. Moogle in Insomnia_. She carded her fingers gently through his silky, thick, blond hair. _I wonder if His Majesty was anything like the little Prince?_ She shifted him to her hip and she stole out of the room, careful not to disturb Talcott or Iris. In the pale dawn light, she could see that Monica and Dustin were already up—as evident by their empty beds. 

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Eira asked him once he’d stopped crying. They were in the main living area. Monica was in the kitchen making some food and Dustin must have been outside.

“Dream.”

“A bad one?” Solis nodded at her.

“You want to tell me?” Eira asked. Solis nodded and pointed down. Eira set him down and he walked over to the small chest they’d designated for Solis’s few belongings: crayons, paper, clothes. He opened it and struggled to hold both, but Eira knew better than to try to help him. Solis handed her the paper and set the crayons on top before he climbed onto the chair next to hers and she set the paper and crayons where he could reach it.So he set to drawing. He drew for nearly fifteen minutes straight, pausing for a few moments here and there. He stopped and arranged the pictures in order.

“I big with other big people,” Solis said. He pointed to a crudely drawn person with yellow hair. There was a person with pink spirals for hair and someone with spiked up yellow hair with a very crudely drawn gun. Behind them were a big stick figure with brown hair in a semi-familiar stylewith a great sword and another lighter brown person with dark glasses drawn on wielding daggers surrounded by flames. Solis’s adult self had a sword and the—maybe— girl with pink hair had a sword too, but it was shorter. The next page made Eira’s blood run cold. Though it was a step above stick figures, the man bore an uncanny resemblances to Chancellor Izunia with that purple-pink hair drawn in short wavy scribbles. Bright yellow dots for eyes and black ooze down his face.

“Mean man appeared. Scary yellow eyes. Monsters attacked. Break fence. Hurt People.” Next page showed lots of monster scribbles and people on the ground with black all over them. _Starscourge_.

“People falled down. People not get up. I am scared. Very Scared. Mean Man go-go..me,” Solis explained as he trembled a little.

_Mean man go me? He couldn’t mean—_.

“The Mean Man went after you?” Eira asked. Solis nodded.

“Big man—Gaddy-oh— telled us run. We go cars. We run. He become lights,” Solis pointed to the next two pictures in a row. The big stick figure attacked the —probably—Chancellor Izunia stick figure and the next was probably trucks and cars driving away from an explosion. 

“So this person took the Mean Man on, held him off and told you to run, and then he was in an explosion of light?” Eira asked. Solis nodded lips trembling a little.

“It’s just a bad dream, Sunshine. Remember those terrible things we saw in the Crown City? That’s why you had this dream. It’s so you can figure out how to deal with it,” Eira stroked his hair a little. Her eyes drawn to a final picture of the Chancellor Character. A close up of the face drawn into a malicious smile. _Please let that be just a dream_. Then she noted something else in the picture something that made her heart skip another beat. It was the Hammerhead sign drawn as accurately as a three year old could manage. _But he was asleep the whole time we were there. He _**_never _**_saw it!_

——————————————————————————————————————

** _Leville, Lestallum_ **

Solis sat bolt upright in bed. _Gladio’s death again_. He held his head in his hands. 

“You ok?” Solis looked over and saw it was Gladio himself asking.

“Just bad memories,” Solis replied.

“Which one of us?” Gladio asked.

“You.” Gladio was silent for a few moments,

“What do you say to going for a run with me this morning?”Solis nodded.

“Thanks, I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this case, the title is a actually a cognate: Meteor.


	13. Penna

“Let out some line!” Solis nodded as he adjusted his fishing line. Noctis gave him a warm smile before he went back to focusing on his own fishing. Solis continued to attempt to reel in whatever fish he’d hooked on one of Noctis’s spare rods, ignoring the pictures Prompto was surely taking of the whole thing. He finally pulled it in to reveal a fish he didn’t know on sight.

“Nice! It’s a crag barramundi!” Prompto said. It was a little under two feet long and Solis had no idea of the weight but he guessed maybe fifteen pounds? Maybe twenty?

“That’s decent sized,” Ignis remarked.

“Beginner’s luck!” Noctis remarked but he pulled his line in and used his non-rod holding hand to ruffle Solis’s hair. 

“Knock it off!” Solis batted at his hand a little. Noctis shrugged before he went back to fishing. A few moments later.

“Got a bite!” Noctis yelled. A few minutes later, and some back seat fishing, landed a slightly bigger crag barramundi.

“Not a record, but still of good size,” Ignis said.

“Looks like we’re having fish for dinner,” Noctis said before he went right back to fishing.Solis looked at the others.

“He really likes it for some reason,” Prompto said. Solis shrugged a little. 

“It’s kind of nice so I get it,” Solis said.

“But you wouldn’t do it on your own?” Gladio said.

“Yeah,” Solis said.

“What do you do for fun?” Prompto asked. Solis summoned a battered sketch pad and some very worn pencils.

“This,” he said. He opened it and the others crowded around him. The first few pages were filled with childish scribbles, but as he flipped through it, the drawings got better.

“Iris gave it to me after she found the other drawings I’d drawn on whatever paper could be spared. It was hard to find blank paper like this. Notebooks, however were a dime a dozen,” Solis said.

“She’s good like that.” Solis looked up to see Noctis was also leaning over to look at the drawings.

“What’s with only coloring hair?” Prompto asked.

“I usually didn’t have a lot of colored pencils so I chose to only color hair and eyes. See?” Solis pointed to a sketch of Prompto posing with his gun as if he were blowing on the barrel. The next page was—.

“Oh, so is _this_ Clara?” Prompto asked. Solis flushed. 

“I—she’d just fixed her hair and as-asked me to draw her,” Solis said. He gently touched the page but he could tell there was more to it.

“Any reason she was wearing it half short and half long curls?” Noctis asked.

“I might have screwed up with my magic and scorched off half her hair, and she ran with it,” Solis replied. The blue eyes seemed to stare up at him so he flipped to the next page where clearly someone else had drawn this image due to a slightly different style in drawing but they’d taken Solis’s coloring scheme to mind because it was Solis’ s face staring up at them at maybe sixteen-seventeen. The resemblance to Noctis was uncanny, as usual.

“Who drew that?” Ignis asked.

“Clara did,” Solis flipped the page over to reveal a sketch of Exineris. He flipped to the back were precious few pages were left blank.

“Gonna need another one soon,” Gladio said. Solis shrugged.

“Well, we should head back to the Haven so we can get ready for camping for the night,” Noctis said. Solis nodded and subspace the sketchpad.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis watched as Ignis filleted Noctis’s catch and imitated it on his own fish, albeit a little choppy, but passable.

“Your knife skills are quite excellent,” Ignis remarked.

“Compromise. If I wanted to get out of eating veggies, I had learn some extra cooking basics,” Solis said.

“I take it, I still fed you vegetables?” Ignis looked over at him.

“You did, but you also wouldn’t make remarks about my eating habits if I had helped prepare things, but your disappointed look was the best guilt trip,” Solis said.

“I see,” Ignis seemed to mull it over.

“Isn’t going to work on me, Iggy!” Noctis yelled from where he and Prompto played King’s Knight by the fire with Gladio.

“Nothing short of winning a fight against you would,” Ignis said without even looking up from his other prep work. Solis helped with pulling bones out once Ignis showed him how. Soon the fish fillets were ready to go and the remaining fish guts, once they’d been gone through for anything worth saving, were tossed away. Solis sat on the stone next to the fire just staring at the dancing flames.

“Trying to read the future?” Gladio asked.

“What do you mean?” Solis looked up at him confused.

“In some places, they have people that try to read for symbols in the fire to see what’ll happen in the future,” Gladio said.

“I don’t have that kind of Oracle blood,” Solis said. Noctis’s phone rang suddenly.

“Yeah?”

_“Just got the last of the boat parts so y’all’d better getcha butts to Cape Caem in the next couple a’days,”_ Cid’s said loud enough for Solis to hear, as he was sitting next to Noctis’s chair.

“Sure thing!” Noctis said before he hung up.

“What was that about?” Ignis asked.

“Boat parts are finally in. We need to head to Caem,” Noctis said. Solis looked down at the stone.

“I’m sure it’ll be ok if you’re only near little you for a little bit, right?” Prompto said. Solis snapped his head up in shock.

“You are pretty easy to read,” Noctis said.

“I hope so,” Solis said crossing his arms over his chest. _I really hope so._

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis looked down at his hands. They were bigger which meant. He looked up to see he was in some strange clearing area surrounded by rocks and woods. He walked forwards through it and nearly stumbled down a sudden drop-off. Solis slid down carefully and wandered through the valley he found himself in. There wasn’t anything around him. He emerged next to a lake of sorts. He looked down and saw his adult reflection looking up at him, as he’d suspected. The ground shook and his hair stood on end. Solis looked around for the source only to have a large hand grab him off the ground without even a warning.The hand opened and he was dropped onto another massive palm, landing on his butt. Solis’s mouth went dry. The Archaean and the Fulgurian were both staring him down._

** _Our Sister was correct. You do fear us_ ** _ Ramuh said._

_“Aren’t I interfering with your plans?” Solis asked._

** _Do you plan on granting aid to the Accursed One?_ ** _ Titan asked._

_“No,” Solis replied._

** _Then you interfere not with any plans of mine. Brother?_ ** _ Ramuh stared Solis down for a few moments more._

** _Nor Mine. It is your resolve that we had wished to test_ ** _. he said._

_“I’m not going to stop until I’ve helped restore the Dawn,” Solis said._

** _Even if it cost is more than that which you’ve already paid?_ ** _ Ramuh asked._

_“Even if it costs me my life,” Solis said._

** _What of the life of your counterpart?_ ** _ Titan asked._

_“I draw the line there. He’s innocent of my choices and crimes,” Solis said._

** _That distinction is not yours to make._ ** _ Titan said._

_“I think of anyone, it’s mine to make!” Solis snapped._

** _Perhaps you should stop toying with the child?_ ** _ Solis turned to see Shiva floating across from him. He didn’t need to see his reflection to know he’d been reduced to his current teen form. She landed next to him on Titan’s palm._

_“What more do you want from me?” Solis asked._

** _Nothing you haven’t already given, but know that there is no escaping your fate._ ** _ Shiva stated._

_“What fate is that?”_

** _There cannot be two of a person. Eventually, you will merge with your smaller self. No matter how you may wish it to be otherwise._ ** _ Shiva said. _

_“That’s the price?” Solis said. Shiva looked right at him,_

** _Yes. You._ **

——————————————————————————————————————

**Cape Caem**

Eira woke up to a wet face pressed into her neck. _Second night in a row. Poor child_. Eira rubbed circles in his back and soon Solis drifted back off to sleep. Eira slipped out of bed and prepared for the day. She peeked in to see Solis was still sleeping, albeit fitfully, on the bed and she made her way downstairs to see Iris was up early with Monica and Dustin. There was coffee already going--thanks be to the Six. Eira took the nearest mug and inhaled deeply before she took a sip.

“Gladio texted me to let me know he and the others will be here, probably around noon once they’ve managed to rouse Noctis,” Iris said.

“And you’re getting their room ready for them?” Eira asked.

“Yep. Wonder how the little guy will take to meeting new people?” Iris mused.

“He’s a very shy little one,” Eira said.

“Reminds me a little of Noctis,” Iris said. Eira looked down at her coffee and just took another sip.

“You know, you never told me what it was you did in the Crownsguard?” Iris asked.

“Spy,” Eira said after she’d swallowed the next heavenly gulp.

“And being a nanny was your cover?” Iris asked.

“Exactly,” Eira said.

“So, why’d you bring your charge with you?” Iris looked up at the other bedroom.

“He was an innocent being used to make the Niff entourage look peaceful, would you have left him to the tender mercies of the now wrecked Crown City?” Eira replied.

“Oh. Oh! You mean you were there during the attack?” 

“Yes. Solis still has nightmares because of it,” Eira said.

“I do too, sometimes, but that’s not the real reason you brought him all the way here. You could have left him with Dave and the Hunters and they could have found him a place to stay,” Iris pointed out.

“Same could be said for Talcott,” Eira replied.

“Give it up, Iris, that’s the Marshal’s _niece_. She can out stubborn him any day of the week,” Monica said as she joined them, coffee also in hand.

“Cor’s really your Uncle?” Iris asked.

“My mom was his _much_ older sister,” Eira replied.

——————————————————————————————————————

Eira walked upstairs about an hour later to see Solis was waking up at his usual time.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” she said.

“Morning Nanny.”

“How are you this morning?” Eira asked.

“Ok.” _Solis’s favorite word._ _“OK”._

“That’s good. Need to go to the potty?” 

“Potty.” 

——————————————————————————————————————

Eira held Solis’s hand as they walked down the stairs.

“Morning Sol!” Iris ran over and scooped him up.

“Iri no kissy!” Solis whined as Iris planted a kiss on his cheek. However he kissed her back on the cheek. Iris set him down and he ran over to hide behind Eira’s legs.

“Iris only does that because she is happy to see you,” Eira said.

“No Kissy!” 

“You say that every morning,” Iris said. Talcott raced down the steps and Iris ruffled his hair. 

“Good morning, Miss Eira. Solis.”

“Good morning, Talcott.”

“Morning Tal-cott,” Solis said.

“Very good, Sunshine!” Eira said beaming down at Solis. He climbed up on a chair by himself, and Eira got plates of food for him and Talcott before grabbing some toast for herself.

“Thanks, Miss Eira!”

“Thanks, Nanny!” 

Eira nodded and kept an eye on Solis as he ate, doing the best he could with even the smallest cutlery they could find. It was awkward but he got most of his eggs in his face. Eira wiped his face clean once he’d finished and also wiped his shirt and lap clean of the egg bits (onto the plate) before she took it to the sink. She saw Talcott was a few steps behind her before he raced over and opened up Solis’s chest and got the paper and crayons out for him. Solis pouted for half a second but began to draw.

“Talcott, can you watch Solis while I help Iris get the other room ready?” Eira asked.

“Sure, Miss Eira!” Talcott said.


	14. Tempus

Talcott looked over and saw Solis seemed to be drawing a story. Like a comic with stick and bubble people with different hair. Some of the hair looked familiar—_wait! That’s Prompto’s hair!_

“What are you drawing, Sol?” Talcott asked.

“Bad dream. Nanny say this help,” Solis said. 

“Is that Prompto?” Talcott asked.

“Big Me call him Pom-to,” Solis said.

“Big you?” Talcott asked.

“Me but big like Nanny or Mon-ka,” Solis explained. _Big like Miss Eira or Monica?_

“You mean an adult?” Talcott said. Solis nodded. 

“What’s happening with big you and Prompto?” Talcott asked. Solis pointed to the first three drawings

“Big me and Pom-to out. Monsters come. We make monsters go-way.”He pointed to the next two, “More Monsters. More go-way,” Solis paused before he pointed to the final six, “Mean man come. Mean man want hurt Big Me. Pom-to telled Big Me to run. Big Me no want run. He make Big Me go. Mean Man….hurt Pom-to,” Solis finished. 

“So, Adult you and Prompto were out somewhere and daemons showed up but you were able to fight them off, but more showed up, and you beat them but this man showed up wanting to hurt your adult self and Prompto made you run while he held him off and he got really badly hurt? Talcott clarified. Solis nodded.

“Pom-to not move anymore,” Solis’s eyes were filled with tears.

“I bet you that Prompto’s just fine and he’ll be here later!” Talcott said.

“Really?” Solis asked.

“Yeah! So how did you meet him?” Talcott asked.

“No meet. Dream him,” Solis replied. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis led the way as they walked up the rocky path towards the house. Solis felt really weird being in such close proximity to his smaller self. 

“You going to be ok?” Noctis asked.

“I have to be,” Solis replied.** _Eventually, you will merge with your smaller self_**_. _Solis shook his head a little to get Shiva’s words out of his head.

“Gladdy!” Iris waved at him from the deck before she raced over to them. She stopped whenever she saw Solis.

“Who’s this?” Iris asked.

“You’ll never believe it but this kid’s the Ruby Hood!” Prompto said pulling Solis into a headlock.

“Did you say Ruby Hood?” Solis blinked up at Eira. _Nanny_. 

“Sure did!” Prompto said.

“Arquitenens you called yourself when we met briefly in Insomnia,” Eira said.

“Yes,” Solis said.

“You also said I knew your name already,” Eira said. Solis gave her a sad smile.

“You do know it, but you don’t want to admit it,” Solis said. Eira studied his face before she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

“What’s going on?” Iris asked.

“We’ll explain later,” Noctis said. 

“Nanny?” Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the doorway where Little Solis stood. Noctis carefully walked over to him and crouched down.

“Do you know who I am?” Noctis asked him. Little Solis blinked up at him and in a small voice said,

“Daddy?” Noctis nodded. Little Solis immediately grabbed onto him trembling and burying his face in Noctis’s chest.

“Wait, “Daddy?” How?” Iris asked.

“Niffs took Noctis’s DNA and mixed it with Lady Lunafreya’s to create a child. A backdoor to the Crystal,” Eira said once she snapped out of her shock.

“I thought he looked familiar,” Iris said, “Do you have a nickname, Ruby Hood, or a real name we can use?”

“Call me “Sol” for now,” Solis said. Iris nodded. 

“Guys, he’s not going to let go of me any time soon,” Noctis said as he stood up carefully holding Little Solis against his chest.

“It’s adorable!” Prompto snapped a few pictures.

“We should let them bond,” Solis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Iris found “Sol” at top the lighthouse staring out at the ocean. Just staring at it as if he’d never seen it before.

“Have you never been to the ocean?” Iris asked.

“No,” “Sol” replied.

“Where are you from?” Iris asked.

“Here and there,” “Sol” replied. Iris was struck by how much this kid reminded her of—.

“Why do you look like Noctis?” Iris asked.

“You would notice,” he said. He turned to face her, and at this proximity his resemblance was even clearer.

“Well?” Iris asked.

“What if I told you the Niffs took Noctis’s DNA to make me? Would that be weird to you?” 

“Not really, well not anymore not after I found out Solis—Sol are you an older brother to Solis?” Iris asked.

“No. I _am_ Solis, but older.” 

——————————————————————————————————————

Iris gaped at him. Solis had expected this.

“How? Time travel or something?” Iris asked

“Yes,” Solis said.

“I was joking—wait you really traveled through time? Why?” Iris asked.

“To change the past,” Solis said.

“Why?”

“I’d…rather not talk about it,” Solis said.

“In the future, we never take you to the ocean?” Iris asked.

“It’s not safe,” Solis replied.

“Do the guys know?” Iris asked.

“Yes.”

“You weren’t going to tell anyone else?” 

“No. Less times I have to explain, the better,” Solis looked back at the ocean waves rolling in the sunlight.

“What helps you with nightmares?” Iris asked. Solis looked back at her confused.

“Why?”

“Little you, he’s been having nightmares,” Iris said.

“For me, age three, a stuffed animal would work. At this time I’d just lost Mr. Moogle in Insomnia,” Solis said.

“Mr. Moogle? That’s so cute!” Iris gushed.

——————————————————————————————————————

Gladio looked down at Little Solis who gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” he said. He picked Little Solis up and placed him on his shoulders.

“Yay! Cho-cobo!” Solis said.

“You are better at shoulder rides, big guy,” Noctis said. Gladio glared but it lacked any real heat. He liked playing with little kids.

“I’m not saying “kweh” so don’t even ask,” Gladio said lookin at Prompto.

“But you just did even if you said it to say you weren’t!” Prompto said.

“Kweh! Kweh!” Little Solis cheered.

“See, he’ll do it for me,” Gladio said. Gladio ran across the grounds of Caem while Little Solis kept happily yelling “kweh.” 

“Already got Gladio wrapped around his finger,” Solis stood next to Noctis and Ignis. Prompto had followed after the pair taking pictures.

“Gladio’s a huge sucker for little kids,” Noctis said.

“So are you,” Ignis added.

“Not like you’ve got room to talk, Uncle Iggy,” Solis said.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that in this time period,” Ignis said.

“First time I’ve felt comfortable enough to say it,” Solis said.

“Not gonna start calling me Dad, are you?” Noctis asked.

“Dunno. Depends on who’s around,” Solis said.

“Iris figured you out, didn’t she?” Noctis said.

“Yeah. Instantly. I look too much like my father,” Solis said. Noctis lightly punched Solis’s arm. 

“Child abuse!” Solis said.

“Didn’t see nuthin’,” Prompto said.

“Some help you are, Uncle Prom,” Solis said.

“Does that make me Aunt Iris?” Iris asked as she arrived.

“Yeah,” Solis said.

“Neat! Wonder if I can get little you to say it,” Iris said. She had a small plush in her hands.

“You raided Gladio’s clothes bag,” Solis said.

“I’d thought to use one of his shirts but found a better prize instead. Wait, you knew it was there?” Iris said.

“It was that factoid he used to convince Gladio of his sincerity,” Ignis said.

“Am I paradoxing you out of an answer?” Iris asked. 

“No. My past is unchangeable. His is already different than mine,” Solis said. 

“Gladio, set him down for a sec!” Iris yelled. Gladio came over and carefully pulled Solis off his shoulders.

“I heard you lost a special friend in the city, so I thought this might cheer you up. He was Gladio’s once. His name’s Mr. Mooglesworth,” Iris offered the doll to Solis. He looked up at Gladio.

“I have?” Solis asked.

“You can have it, Little Guy. He’s good luck,” Gladio said. Solis grabbed the old Moogle plush and hugged it close.

“Bribing him for his affection. I see how that is,” Noctis said crossing his arms.

“Didn’t see you attempting it, Daddy,” Gladio said. Noctis rolled his eyes. Solis felt like his skin was too tight so he took a few steps away from his smaller self and the feeling lessened. 

“It’s almost time for dinner, we need to go wash up,” Eira had appeared. She noticed the moogle plush and looked at the others. Solis pointed to Iris and Gladio. Eira mouthed “thank you.”


	15. Volatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn't like a paradox.

Dinner was lively. Talcott was trying to impress the guys. Little Solis was also trying to tell stories (with Talcott and Eira translating). Solis sat back and let the happy scene wash over him. _It’s been too long_. 

“So, where are you from Mr. Hood?” Talcott asked.

“Oh, you can just call me “Sol,” Talcott,” Solis said.

“Sol, then,” Talcott said.

“I’m from all over, really. Longest I ever spent in one place were the couple months I spent in Insomnia,” Solis said.

“Did you really cause the Niffs so much trouble they couldn’t get a good grip?” Talcott asked.

“People say I did, but all I really did was shoot some arrows and distract them while the real undergrounds got a chance to set things up for their own disruptions,” Solis said.

“Is it true you never killed?” Solis looked over to see it was Dustin who asked.

“That’s right. Life, even Niff life, is too valuable to take,” Solis said.

“What makes you say that?” Monica asked this time.

“I’ve….seen things, things I’d really not want to think about at dinner,” Solis said.

“How did you escape the empire’s custody?” Talcott asked.

“Trade secret,” Solis said.

“Boat’ll be ready day after tomorrow,” Cid slouched down in a chair next to Solis and helped himself to some food.

“That’s great news,” Noctis said. 

“So, I see you kept the kid around. Still looks a bit pale,” Cid remarked.

“I’m mostly better,” Solis said. 

“Big me, tell the truth!” Little Solis said. Everyone froze.

“Anyone else just hear the little kid’s vocabulary skills jump up a bit?” Prompto asked.

“I need to go,” Solis bolted for the door. He didn’t make it five steps outside before he collapsed in a weak pile. 

“Stay with us, kid!” Gladio yelled as he shook Solis, but it was like an out of body experience. He was watching Gladio shake him. _I’m seeing through his eyes. _**_No_**_! I’m me. We’re not the same person. We need to stay separate for now!_ Solis regained control of his limbs and he sat up panting.

“I’m going to sleep in the Lighthouse,” Solis said after he stood up.

“Probably better in the long run,” Ignis said.

“What just happened?” Monica demanded. Solis exchanged looks with Noctis and the others.

“You’d never believe it if we told you,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis was unsurprised whenever Little Solis was clingier to him when he walked in the door. A quick glance aroundand Noctis saw that Cid, Monica, Dustin, and Talcott had left the main room.

“Ok Little Guy, how much of a boost did you get from that?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know,” Little Solis said.

“He is speaking better,” Prompto said.

“I am?” Little Solis asked.

“You are. Let’s try your reading and writing,” Noctis said after he wrote something simple on the page. It read “Copy this.”

“Easy. I can copy it,” Little Solis said. The handwriting was wobbly and messy but it was clearly an attempt at the specified words. 

“Four or five, maybe six in language skills,” Eira said.

“Is something wrong with me?” Little Solis asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Solis, we just need to see what all you got from the Big You,” Noctis explained.

“Ok, Daddy,” Little Solis said.

“Still has his favorite word,” Eira said.

“I don’t like this,” Little Solis whined.

“I know, but we’re almost done,” Eira said. Little Solis just nodded.

“Good boy. Ok, What’s the highest number you can count to right now?”

“Two hundred wanna see it?” Little Solis asked.

“No, that’s ok. We’re done,” Eira said.

“So?” Noctis asked.

“He’s mentally more like a six year old than a three year old at this point, which isn’t bad at all,” Eira said. Little Solis frowned.

“Why is Big Me hiding from me?” He asked.

“I got this one,” Noctis said looking up at Eira.

“Very well,” Eira said. Noctis walked over to the kitchen and got a small plate and a cup he filled partly with water before he walked back over to Little Solis. He set the plate down and very carefully dripped two drops of water on the plate.

“Right now that’s you and that’s Big you,” Noctis explained.

“We’re the same?” Solis asked.

“Yeah. Same stuff like these water drops but if they get too close,” Noctis tilted the plate and the drops merged, “That happens.”

“Big Me doesn’t want to be me?” Little Solis asked.

“Big You is afraid of becoming the same person because he has a lot of bad dreams from seeing lots of bad things,” Noctis said.

“But I have bad dreams too!” Little Solis said before he ran off and grabbed his stack of pictures he’d drawn. Noctis frowned as he flipped through them. _Looks like Gladio and Prompto’s deaths_.

“But Imagine you had a lot more of these,” Noctis asked. Little Solis frowned some more,

“But why is he afraid of that?” Little Solis asked.

“Big You has some things he wants to do and he needs to be bigger to do it,” Noctis answered.

“Oh, ok,” Little Solis said.

“It’s almost time for little boys to go to bed,” Eira said.

“I wanna stay up with Daddy!”Little Solis said.

“It’s almost time for Daddies to go to bed too,” Noctis said.

“Can I have a bedtime story?” Little Solis asked.

“Sure,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

“….and once all the lights were reunited the world was restored and everyone lived happily ever after,” Noctis noticed Little Solis had dozed off on his lap. They were in the guest room.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll leave him here with you,” Eira said setting Mr. Mooglesworth on the bed next to Solis who sleepily snuggled it.

“It’s cool,” Noctis said looking down at him.

“You’re good with him,” Eira said.

“Thanks, I’m mostly winging it based on what I remember from the few times I had to handle little kids,” Noctis said.

“If you hadn’t met the older one first, would you have accepted him so easily?” Eira asked.

“I’d like to think so. He’s just a little kid. He didn’t ask to be born,” Noctis said.

“But?” Eira said.

“I’m more mad at the Niffs for taking away my choice than anything else. I know I’m not ready but then again what parent ever is?” Noctis said.

“Good night, Your Majesty,” Eira said with a smile. She walked out.

“So, where did you learn how to tell such good bedtime stories?” Prompto asked.

“My father,” Noctis said.

“Hard to imagine the King having time for that,” Gladio said.

“He didn’t always get to do it, but he was usually able to make time for me like that,” Noctis said.

“I seem to recall reading a story or two whenever we’d spend the night “camping” in your bedroom,” Ignis said.

“You guys did the camping indoors thing?” Prompto said.

“Not like I could get permission to camp in the gardens,” Noctis said.

“It was actually my idea,” Ignis said.

“Learning all sorts of new things about you, Iggy,” Prompto said. Little Solis made a noise and the guys froze.

“Better keep it down,” Gladio said. He pulled out a book and sat on his bed. Ignis likewise pulled out a book. Prompto got on his phone and Noctis decided to follow Solis’s example and laid down to sleep.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis looked around and saw he was his thirteen year old form and there was a little form stumbling ahead. His Smaller self. They were in the remains of the Hammerhead attack. Not a good memory._

_“Don’t touch that!” He yelled._

_“Big me? What are you doing here?” Little Solis asked._

_“We’re sharing a bad dream,” Solis said. He took a step forwards and Little Solis held his hands up for Solis to stop._

_“Wait! We can’t or we’ll be water drops!”Solis looked at him confused until he got a flash of Noctis explaining their situation with water drops on a plate._

_“Right, but I think you already know, because I know, that we can’t stop that from happening,” Solis said._

_“Why?” Little Solis asked._

_“Because I don’t belong here, but I am you and something about that means we’re drawn to merge._

_“But I want you to be you and me to be me!” Little Solis said._

_“Likewise, Little Me,” Solis said. His cellphone chirped and Solis pulled it out._

I can help!_ Solis looked around and saw,_

_“A Carbuncle?”_

Yep! I’m the Guardian of Dreams! If you like I can keep your nightmares away from the Smaller You!

_“Really? At what cost?” Solis asked._

No cost! :D 

_“Please, protect him from my memories as long as possible,” Solis asked._

_“But they’re my memories too,” Little Solis said. Solis sighed,_

_“I know.”_

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis woke up to the sounds of machine tinkering.

“The others kick you out of the house?” Cid asked.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Solis said.

“Have anything to do with why you look like Reggie’s grandson?” Cid said.

“Everything to do with it,” Solis replied.

“And the fact he called you “Big Me” means you’re a bigger him?” Cid asked.

“Yes.”


	16. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There being two of someone is complicated and after effects are to be expected from a near merger.

Solis practiced his forms on the cliff over looking the sea. Some of his forms were…._less_ polished than before. Solis clenched a fist after he dismissed his sword. _Not good_. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Solis looked over to see it was Prompto.

“Been better,” Solis replied.

“Think you can hang on for another day?” Prompto asked.

“Probably, but if we return here in the future, I won’t be able to stop it,” Solis said.

“Really?”

“Really. I can’t prevent it, because it will eventually happen. I just have to hang on long enough to change the future,” Solis said.

“How will you know if you’ve changed it for the better?” Prompto asked.

“I won’t, but I have to try,” Solis replied.

“When you merge with mini-you, who will be the one in charge. Him or you?” Prompto said.

“What a silly question. We’re the same person,” Solis said.

“But you’re not. Your experiences shaped you. His are different,” Prompto said.

“Are they really? Maybe My smaller self got out of Insomnia sooner, and maybe Eira didn’t daemonify before his eyes, but who’s to say anything I do will avert my future,” Solis said.

“Because you already told us so much,” Prompto said.

“But not enough. I don’t know how much help I’ll be in Altissia,” Solis said.

“Better than none, right?” 

“Maybe.” Solis said.

“Hey, forewarned is forearmed or so Iggy would say,” Prompto said shoving Solis. 

“Watch it!” Solis gestured at the ground.

“You can just warp to safety,” Prompto said.

“You can’t,” Solis said.

“Oh.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Little Solis watched Noctis and Gladio training next to the carrot patch while Iris worked on watering it. Eira was sitting next to Little Solis working on repairing a pair of Little Solis’s pants—he’d ripped the knees—while humming an old tune.

“Why are they doing that?” Little Solis asked.

“Because they fight monsters, and they need to practice,” Iris explained.

“Like Big Me?” Little Solis said.

“Yeah. Except your Big You also helped people in the City by causing enough chaos to distract the Niffs,” Eira said.

“Really?” Little Solis said.

“Yeah. People started calling him Ruby Hood after the Rubecula the Bandit stories,” Iris said.

“Who’s that?” Little Solis asked. Eira exchanged looks with Iris before she cleared her throat.

“Once, a long time ago during a dark age, there was a powerful man—a sheriff— in the Cleign region who was being really cruel to the local people. The King of Lucis, away from his homeland at the time, could do nothing to stop this mean Sheriff tormenting others. That’s when a young man stepped up, and his name was Rubeus, same as his father, so he was often called Rubecula. He was know for being very cunning and very good with a bow and arrow. He stood up to this Sheriff, making him focus on Rubecula and Rubecula alone, and he held out long enough for the King to return to his kingdom. Once reports of this cruel sheriff’s crimes reached his ears, the King immediately punished him and rewarded Rubecula by pardoning him for any actions he’d had to take during his time as Rubecula the Bandit,” Eira said.

“Big Me is like him?” Little Solis said with wide eyes.

“That’s what the reports said,” Eira said.

“That’s so cool!” Little Solis yelled.

“What is?” Noctis walked over.

“I told him about both Ruby Hoods,”Eira said.

“Big Me is so cool,” Little Solis said.

“He sure is, but he doesn’t see it that way,” Noctis said.

“Why?” Little Solis asked.

“Couldn’t tell you,” Noctis said.

“Guys, Solis just collapsed again!” Prompto yelled. 

“Solis, stay with Iris and Eira, ok?” Noctis said before he took off after Prompto.

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis raced over and checked Solis for a pulse, and found one. It wasn’t exactly weak but it wasn’t as strong as it could be. 

“Think this is because he’s still so close to the kid?” Prompto asked.

“Maybe, or maybe because he’s fighting off whatever is going on between them, he’s weaker to whatever made him sick when we first met,” Noctis said. He reached into the inventory and found the medicine the others bought at Hammerhead. Solis roused a little.

“I need you to take these, ok?” Noctis said handing him the pills. Solis weakly sat up as Noctis summoned a potion and unscrewed the top.

“Sip it,” he ordered.

“Yes, _Dad_,” Solis replied. The potion gave him some color back, but a quick check revealed a slight fever.

“You’re going back to bed, and resting. I’ll have Iggy whip you up some soup later,” Noctis said as he helped Solis up on his feet.

“I thought I was better,” Solis said.

“You were but now you’re not,” Noctis said as he escorted Solis to the Lighthouse. Noctis helped Solis over to the same couch he’d used for a bed the night before.

“Back so soon?” Cid asked.

“Kid’s not feeling well, so, he’ll be sleeping that off down here,” Noctis said.

“I’ll keep an eye on him as best I can. He’s not contagious, right?” Cid gestured at Solis with a wrench.

“Doubt it,” Noctis said at the same time as Solis.

“It’s just a recurrence of whatever took him down before,” Noctis said. 

“I’ll give y’all a call if the kid gets worse,” Cid said.

——————————————————————————————————————

“Is it my fault Big Me is sick?” Little Solis asked. Eira looked down at him.

“No. It’s not,” Eira said.

“But being near me hurts him,” Little Solis said.

“Are you doing it on purpose?” Eira asked.

“No.”

“Then it’s not your fault,” Eira said.

“I’m sure the Big You isn’t mad at you,” Iris said.

“I know he isn’t,” Little Solis said. Eira and Iris exchanged looks.

“Do you know the Big You’s thoughts?” Eira asked.

“I know his feelings,” Little Solis said.

“Then why do you think it’s your fault?” Iris asked. Little Solis shrugged.

“Because it’s not you who is feeling it. It’s him, right?” Eira said. Little Solis shrugged again.

“Things will turn out alright, you’ll see,” Iris said.

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis looked around. It was another dream with his siblings from another reality. Only this time he was watching them from the outside looking in. It was almost as if he didn’t exist in this reality and Aurora was the eldest in his place._

** _That’s correct_ ** _. Solis looked over at Gentiana._

_“So, that’s also possible?” Solis asked._

** _Because you also are from outside of time, you can see those other possibilities_ ** _._

_“But I exist in this past so, I won’t see this one for real?”_

** _Yes_ ** _. _

_“Is the smaller me seeing this?”_

** _No. He’s from this timeline and the Dream Guardian is keeping his promise and blocking your dreams from one another_ ** _. _

_“Why visit me again?” _

** _To put your mother’s mind at ease._ **

_“So, you do care.”_

** _Of course I do. What I do is partly selfish, but I would like to see her get her wish_ ** _._

_“That is?”_

** _Happiness_ ** _._

_“How can I do that?”_

** _By using that which you so often deny to help ease her pain._ **

——————————————————————————————————————

Little Solis woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Daddy was still sleeping. _What a sleepy head_! Little Solis slipped out of bed and nearly fell on his face. His little legs weren’t the best at landings but he was getting better. Little Solis left Mr. Mooglesworth with Daddy, just in case he had a bad dream. Mr. Mooglesworth was good at blocking those! The door was slightly opened so, Little Solis carefully pulled it open enough to walk out of it. He took the stairs down carefully, so as not to trip. He shuffled across the room and the door was opened from the outside by a yawning Gladio who nearly stepped on Little Solis’s toes, but Little Solis was fast enough to dodge past out into the early morning light. He ran across the grass barefoot and enjoyed the feeling of the grass and dirt on his feet. He walked into the lighthouse and looked up at the tall controls and pouted. Before he could exit the elevator it moved and he fell on his butt. His head felt buzzy and he looked up and saw…Big Him waiting for him with crossed arms.

“I felt you coming.”

“Was it buzzy for you too?” Little Solis asked.

“Not exactly. Thought you didn’t want to be a droplet?” 

“Oh.”

“It’s ok. We can touch each other, for now, but when I come back from over the ocean, it won’t be safe.” The bigger him ruffled his hair. Little Solis huffed and batted his little hands at the bigger hand messing with his hair.

“Stop that!”

“No.” Little Solis watched the bigger him work the controls and the elevator went past the first floor and up all the way to the top. Little Solis looked through the bannisters and saw how pretty the waters were. That’s when the big him picked him up and set him on his hip, like Nanny would and he could see for miles.

“See, we’re going that way today towards the city of Altissia. I hear it’s basically a city built on the water.”

“Really?”

“Really. When we get there we’ll be waking up a sea goddess: Leviathan. If you think you can be grumpy when waking up, she’s much grumpier. She’ll throw a huge tantrum.”

“Why are you waking her up?” Little Solis asked.

“Because, Daddy needs her mark, her blessing, to help save the whole world. He already has two of the marks from Titan and Ramuh. He needs to also get Leviathan, Shiva, and Bahamut’s marks.”

“Then he saves the world?”

“I hope so. That’s why I’m here. I want to make sure Daddy wins.”

“Ok.”


	17. Pando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on to Altissia

Noctis woke up and saw Little Solis was gone. He got up and saw he was the only one in the room. So he went downstairs to see Little Solis wasn’t there either.

“Anyone see the little kid?” Noctis asked.

“He wasn’t with you?” Eira asked. Noctis shook his head.

“He couldn’t have gone far,” Iris said.

“Clearly you’ve never seen how fast Solis can run,” Eira said. Noctis walked outside and noticed little footprints here and there. So he followed them to the lighthouse where the little footprints ended just before the elevator. So, he pressed the controls and waited for the elevator car to arrive. It was empty, but Noctis had an idea of who Little Solis was with. When he reached the top he spotted both blond heads in a pile in the sunlight. If he didn’t know they were the present and future forms of one another, they’d look like brothers. Noctis nudged the bigger one with his boot. Solis opened his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. People are worried about the little guy,” Noctis said.

“I meant to text, but....” Solis trailed off.

“You dozed off,” Noctis finished. Solis nodded. Noctis texted everyone else, _Found him._ Noctis picked up the still sleeping Little Solis and offered Solis a hand after he shuffled the smaller one to be held in one arm.

“How long was the little one up without anyone noticing?” Noctis asked.

“I think he passed Gladio on his way back in, but we weren’t awake for very long before we both ended up taking a nap up here,” Solis said.

“I’m just glad you were here to protect him,” Noctis said.

“No problem, but I think whatever room he sleeps in will need to be locked until he’s bigger,” Solis said.

“Agreed,” Noctis said.

“Maybe a rule that he doesn’t leave a room without a big person with him, wouldn’t hurt either,” Solis said.

“I take it, that was a rule for you?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah. After I snuck out, like this little guy did, and I nearly got hurt, Prompto and Iggy told me that unless I had a grown-up with me when I woke up, I needed to stay put,” Solis said.

“Daddy?” Little Solis was awake. Noctis adjusted his grip on him.

“Ok. New rule. Unless a Grown-up is with you, you don’t leave the house or room when you wake up, ok?” Noctis said.

“Ok.” Little Solis went back to sleep. Solis shrugged and Noctis just shook his head before they headed for the elevator.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis waited for the others after lunch down in the cargo bay of the lighthouse. 

“Regalia’s all loaded up,” Iris reported to the guys as they walked down the steps. Talcott was entertaining little him off to the side. Solis heard footsteps and saw the Cor of _this_ time appear.

“There’s something I’ve got to get off my chest.”

“What’s that?” Noctis asked.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the King and when the time came, I let him down.”

“Ain’t nothin’ nobody could have done to stop what happened.” Cid walked into view.

“I know,” Noctis said.

“But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side.”

“I do,” Noctis said.

“Even if they can’t solve your problems. You can’t hide what’s goin’ on from ‘em. It hurts like Hell. Remember—those ain’t your bodyguards, they’re your brothers. Trust in ‘em. Always.” 

“I will,” Noctis said.

“One last picture before we go?” Prompto asked. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said. Everyone crowded into the shot. Solis ended up holding his smaller self and he was dragged next to Prompto just before the final adjustments were made for everyone to be in the shot.

“Be good for Eira, ok?” Noctis told Little Solis.

“Ok, Daddy!” Little Solis said. Solis handed his smaller self off to Eira and he nodded to her. He noticed Cor looking from little him to himself and back. Solis just smiled and nodded.

“What’re you waiting for, an invitation? Get your asses on board!” Cid ordered.

———————————————————————————————————————

Solis spent most of the first leg of their trip over the side of the boat, puking his guts out.

“Figures at least one of y’all’d be seasick,” Cid remarked.

“Can’t catch a break, can you?” Gladio askedas he hovered over Solis with a large hand ready to drag him back up. Solis didn’t dare open his mouth to respond until his stomach settled a little. Gladio offered him a handkerchief while Iggy offered him a bottle of water. They led him over to the bench seats.

“So, This’ll be our first time to a foreign country,” Prompto said.

“Yours, not mine,” Solis said after a few moments.

“Right. Though I guess technically me too,” Prompto said.

“You don’t remember it, doesn’t count,” Noctis said.

“Am I missing something?” Cid asked.

“Prompto was adopted from outside Lucis,” Noctis said.

“Thought you looked a bit pale for a native,” Cid said.

“Pale, right,” Prompto said as he looked from his own skin tone compared to the guys. The only one paler than Prompto was Solis himself. 

“It’ll certain be a _foreign_ sensation,” Ignis said. Solis groaned.

“So next on the docket—Leviathan!” Prompto changed the topic.

“What sort of deity are we dealing with here?” Gladio said.

“One that is said to embody the rage and roar of the sea,” Ignis said.

“I guess we’ll have to “sea” for ourselves,” Noctis said. Solis rolled his eyes.

“Can’t let Lady Lunafreya do _all_ the heavy lifting,” Prompto said

We’ll have to make sure she’s ok before anything else,” Noctis said.

“I don’t like this going down on imperial turf,” Gladio said.

“Do you guys really think Lady Lunafreya’s in danger?” Prompto said.

“They did invade Lucis for the Ring, so it stands to reason,” Ignis said, “I have no faith that their ruthless ambitions will stop short of harming the Oracle.”

“Without the Ring the Crystal is nothing more than a rock,” Gladio said.

“How’d she even get the ring in the first place, you think?” Prompto said.

“His Majesty likely entrusted it to her at the Crown City,” Ignis said. They looked over at Solis who shook his head,

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know.”

“The ring’s important and so is Leviathan, but Luna comes first,” Noctis said.

“I was thinking back to our encounter with Ravus,” Ignis said. Solis started at his uncle’s name. “Do you recall that apparatus in place of his arm?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Gladio looked over at Ignis.

“It seems he lost his old one during the invasion and gained a new power,” Ignis said.

“Power?” Noctis said.

“That would help explain how a son of Tenebrae suddenly came to command Niflheim’s army,” Gladio said.

“Now that you mention it, his strength did seem sort of…supernatural.” Prompto paused in his photo taking, “I just chalked it up to the Oracle lineage.”

“Oracle powers don’t usually manifest for guys, I’m a special case, remember?” Solis said. Gladio crossed his arms,

“Which would mean his ancestry doesn’t account for his freakish strength.”

“There’s a disturbing rumor about: It says that Lord Ravus has taken to brandishing about His Majesty’s blade.” Ignis said.

“My dad’s!” Noctis yelled.

“Now what’s the big idea behind that?” Gladio was just as upset.

“That his power is the same as the power of kings?” Prompto said.

“I cannot say for sure, but I have my doubts. Ravus wears the sword, but does not wield it,” Ignis said. 

“Isn’t that because anyone who isn’t a Lucian Royal can’t?” Solis asked.

“Bingo,” Noctis said.

“For all his new found powers, he’s still the chancellor’s lapdog; holding on the the enemy king’s sword like some badge of honor,” Gladio said.

“It might help if we knew what he was after,” Prompto said.

“Who can say,” Noctis said.

“What are the odds the imperials will crash the pool party with Leviathan?” Prompto asked.

“Consider it a guarantee.” Ignis said, “They felled a god to prevent Noctis from getting his blessing, they’re likely to do so again.”

“But we beat ‘em to the big guy thanks to our friendly “guide.” Our Guide who totally turned out to be an immortal **_lunatic_**!” Prompto said.

“If he’s so set on ending the world, why’s he keep helping us?” Gladio asked. They looked at Solis again.

“Because, he wants to strike the King of Light down at the height of his power to prove a point to the Crystal,” Solis said.

“He really _is_ batshit insane,” Noctis said.

“And even wording it like that is understating it **_a lot_**,” Solis said. He laid back with an arm over his eyes. _Time for a nap_.

———————————————————————————————————————

Noctis looked over at Ignis.

“How’s he looking, Specs?” Noctis asked.

“While he is a bit pale, his color is improving the farther away from Lucis we get,” Ignis said.

“Wonder if this’ll affect the smaller version,” Cid remarked.

“Hope not,” Noctis said.

“Bad enough we have to worry about one of him,” Gladio said.

“I feel kinda bad we keeping looking to him about this, though. Kid’s already told us the “us” of the future didn’t tell him much about what happened,” Prompto said.

“Though, we **_do_** know that Ardyn intends to murder to Oracle,” Ignis said.

“Are ya going to ignore the whole you going **_blind_** thing?” Prompto asked.

“I will keep it in mind but as Solis could provide us with no details as to the how, I cannot spare too much energy to think about it whenever we have other matters to concern ourselves with,” Ignis replied.

“Though, makes me wonder what does happen,” Noctis said.

“Iggy’s already said we can’t waste our time worrying about that since we don’t know,” Gladio said.

“But—.” Prompto stopped whenever Ignis and Gladio gave him a look.

“I don’t like the thought of it myself, but I have to keep my priorities in order,” Ignis said.


	18. Acumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altissia Part 1  
Solis is faced with the ultimate test of his quest to change the past for a better future, no matter the cost to himself.

“**_Delivering the address will be Lady Lunafreya, who was previously reported dead. This will mark her first public appearance since the violence that befell the signing ceremony_.**” Solis opened his eyes. _Speech?_

“Lady Lunafreya’s going to give a speech?” Prompto said.

“Sounds like it,” Gladio said.

“Lord knows this world could use some wisdom,” Cid said.

“Hey, looks who’s up,” Noctis said looking over at Solis.

“Feeling better?” Ignis asked.

“I’m fine,” Solis said. He meant it too. _I haven’t felt this good since I left Insomnia._ Solis was just as entranced by the first sight of Atlissia as the guys. The Daemon-Apocalypse kind of put the kibosh on traveling. They traveled down the canal and Solis was so caught up in looking up at the statues when the boat stopped he stumbled a little. There was an Altissian guard posted nearby.

“Does this vessel have an entry permit?” he said. The group exchanged looks.

“Entry permit?” Prompo said.

“Relax. I got one,” Cid said pulling out an old piece of paper.

“That’s as old as they get, but it’s in order, you may proceed.” 

“Prepared in advance?” Ignis said.

“Could say that, thirty some odd years ago,” Cid said.

“So that’s what he meant by “old.”” Gladio said. They reached the entry docks.

“Admittance paperwork,” A man said.

“More?” Noctis said.

“How much you boys got?” Cid said after a moment. Solis was confused until he saw Ignis hand Cid their Gil and he bribed the man to let them in.

“Betcha don’t see much of that where you’re from, right?” Gladio said.

“Gil was worthless at that point,” Solis admitted.

“How’d you get stuff, then?” Prompto asked.

“Bartering and meteor shards,” Solis replied. Cid guided the boat to a dock. That’s whenever they noticed there were Altissian guardsmen waiting for them. _Uh-oh_.

“The First Secretary wants the boy,” The guard who seemed in charge said. Noctis moved in front of Solis.

“It’s ok,” Solis said placing a hand on Noctis’s arm. _It’s not Ardyn._

“Call us if anything happens,” Noctis said before he stepped aside. 

Solis stepped out of the boat and fell into step with the guardsmen. He glanced around as best he could, drinking in the sight of the city. The layout on the water was weird and really cool. _Though, this would make it harder to run from daemons._ Solis was led to the front gates of a mansion just as a man in white with a mechanical arm was turned away. Solis had only ever heard descriptions of this man, and none of them did him justice. _Uncle Ravus_. Solis averted his eyes whenever he realized he was staring at Ravus. A guardsman lightly nudged him forwards and he walked through the gates. Though, he felt Ravus’s gaze burning into his back. 

The large mansion behind the gates was stately, and made Solis feel so…_small_. The woman, whose office he was left in, made him feel even smaller._This_ was a leader. The First Secretary of Accordo.

“I expected something _else_ whenever the Oracle pleaded for you to be granted an audience with her,” the First Secretary said.

“How so, Madame Secretary?” Solis asked with a short bow.

“Perhaps afflicted with Star Scourge, or be of some other status than a child traveling with the King of Lucis,” the First Secretary said. Solis took a step back.

“The moment Cid Sophiar’s registration was used to get past the first checkpoint I knew King Noctis had arrived, just as the Oracle said he would,” the First Secretary explained.

“I see,” Solis said.

“What is your connection to the Oracle that she would beg for you to be allowed to see her, but she doesn’t extend this to her brother?” 

“Our connection is personal,” Solis said.

“What sort of personal connection could the Oracle have with the Ruby Hood of Insomnia?” The First Secretary asked. _Damn she had a good spy network_.

“If I answer, can I finally see her?” Solis asked.

“Naturally.”

“Blood.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Lunafreya sat reading, doing her best to ignore the pain that wracked her body. She had lived with a degree of pain since her ascension. This was not new only…_.more_ intense. She heard the doors open and she _felt_ him. She looked up and there he was in the flesh: her son—Solis— almost all grown up. _Last I saw him, I could hold him in my arms…_

“You may leave us,” Lunafreya said. The guardsmen exited. Solis took a few steps forwards tentatively before he stumbled to a halt awkwardly.

“Hello…Mother,” he said. Lunafreya smiled at him and crossed the distance, hugging him tightly, for a moment her pain forgotten. She let go of him and studied his face. In the flesh, without the distortion of his own perception of himself, she saw he did look so very much like dear Noctis, but as she looked closer she could see herself and even her dear-departed father’s features. She ran her fingers in his hair. So thick and silky, like Noctis’s but the same blond as her own, much like his baby fuzz had promised.

“Not bad for a science experiment?” Solis said. Lunafreya felt her heart break at the tone. _Is that what he thinks of himself?_

“You are no mere science experiment,” Lunafreya said stroking his cheek, which he leaned into a little. His gestures indicating he drank up any and all affection offered. Lunafreya’s heart broke a little more once that dawned on her.

“I used to daydream about whether or not you’d accept me,” Solis said. Lunafreya felt her eyes water. _What kind of future did you live, Sunshine, that you worried whether or not I’d accept you._

“I used to wonder how you’d turn out,” Lunafreya said. Solis gasped.

“You…_knew_ about me…before?” _He was never told?_

“How could I not? I gave birth to you, after all,” Lunafreya said.

“But….I don’t understand. I was some..some _thing _they created using yours and Noctis’s DNA and they messed with my genetics for their own reasons but they had tanks that could grow babies why wo—.”

“I was given a choice, and I chose to have you. I was told if you were born a daughter, I could keep you and raise you as a beacon of hope for a future Oracle,” Lunafreya said.

“But… They tweaked things to make sure I was a boy,” Solis said.

“It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done something that cruel,” Lunafreya said sadly.

“Were you…sad that I was a boy?” _There is something more to that question._

“Only in that I wasn’t allowed to keep you by my side. Were you meant to be my daughter, fate would have found a way. You were born as you were supposed to be,” Lunafreya said. Solis gave her a sad smile. This time he initiated the hug, gently. She could feel his arms trembling slightly. She stroked his hair and simply let him have this. _There will be time to talk after_.

——————————————————————————————————————

Sometime later, Solis followed Lunafreya to a side of the room he hadn’t noticed whenever he entered. There was a table and chairs. On the table was a small selection of fruits and a pitcher of water along with a pair of glasses. Solis was suddenly struck by how thirsty he was. He hesitated.

“Help yourself,” Lunafreya said before she grabbed a small cluster of grapes off the fruit platter. Solis quickly poured both himself and Lunafreya a glass of water. He tried not to gulp it down, but it was a near thing. Lunafreya laughed at him. It was a nice sound.

“Your adult form. How old are you like that?” Lunafreya asked.

“Twenty,” Solis replied.

“I see, so you used years of your life to power the spell,” Lunafreya said.

“I did. I just didn’t think it would make me younger,” Solis admitted.

“Messing with powers beyond your comprehension will lead to unexpected consequences,” Lunafreya pointed out.

“I don’t and won’t regret it. In my past….my younger self never got to see you again,” Solis said.

“You know you cannot save me,” Lunafreya said.

“Why not? That’s something I never knew, beyond….,” Solis trailed off.

“You know how I die,” Lunafreya said.

“Ardyn…..He will stab you during the Rite of the Leviathan,” Solis said.

“Then it shall be,” Lunafreya said.

“Not if I can help it,” Solis said.

“If you do prevent this, I am still on borrowed time. Forging pacts for the King of the Stone costs me much. It will take more that I have left to perform this final ritual. My body can’t take much more,” Lunafreya said.

“And having me probably didn’t help,” Solis said.

“I will never regret that, just as you won’t ever regret what you have chosen to do,” Lunafreya said quietly. There was a tightness around her eyes. _She’s in pain_. Solis suddenly remembered Shiva’s words,

**_By using that which you so often deny to help ease her pain._** _What I deny…the gold light!_

“Please, let me try something,” Solis said.

“I’m afraid your potions and elixirs won’t help me,” Lunafreya said.

“That’s not the magic I’m going to use. They did more than just make sure I was a boy or a blond when they were tweaking things with my DNA,” Solis held a hand out for Lunafreya to grab. Once their hands were linked Solis called on his gold light, ignoring the gasp and he let it flow into her. After what felt like an eternity he stopped and slumped in the chair. 

“Are you alright? Why did you do that?” Lunafreya was fussing over him. Solis summoned an elixir and crushed it feeling mostly better. 

“Because a..friend of yours asked me to help you. Did it work?” Solis said. Lunafreya stared at him before she nodded.

“Your powers. How do you have those?” Lunafreya asked.

“I don’t know, but I’ve always been told it was because they messed with my DNA to make my potential for magic more potent or something,” Solis said.

“If anyone saw this they would think—.”

“I was an Oracle? It’s why I usually hide these powers of mine. It’s easier to explain away my Crystal powers,” Solis summoned his journal (really it was more of a notebook) for a moment before he dismissed it in a sparkle of blue-silver lights.

“You cannot heal star scourge.”

“Not unless I want to end up like the Immortal Accursed,” Solis said. 

“What will you do?” Lunafreya said.

“I’m going to stick with you during the Rite. I’ll find a way,” Solis said.

“You cannot, the Hydrean—.”

“Has no reason to attack me,” Solis said.

“She is not like the others of the Six, she will see your presence as a perceived insult,” Lunafreya said.

“Not if I arrive after the Rite begins,” Solis said.

“I will not have you sacrifice yourself for me,” Lunafreya said. Solis placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“Whether I do this or not I’m running out of time,” Solis said.


	19. Calamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altissia Part 2
> 
> As the Rite draws closer, doubts creep in.

“Hey, you’re alive!” Solis rolled his eyes whenever he met up with the guys later. Prompto was over the top as always.

“I was never in any danger,” Solis said waving it off.

“What did the First Secretary want with you?” Ignis asked.

“I’m not allowed to tell you,” Solis replied.

“Nice excuse, “ Noctis said.

“I saw Ravus earlier, whenever I was entering the mansion,” Solis said.

“Ravus? What did he want?” Noctis asked.

“Whatever he wanted, he didn’t get it because he was turned away at the gate,” Solis replied.

“Nice sidestep kid, but I think I know what’s going on,” Gladio said.

“You do?” Solis asked.

“If there’s anyone powerful enough to protect the Oracle from the Empire taking her, it’d be the people in charge,” Gladio said.

“You saw Luna?” Noctis said. Solis nodded, he turned his gaze to Noctis,

“We need to talk in private,” Solis said.

“Sure. We’ve got a room over at the Leville,” Noctis said. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Noctis sat down on one of the beds and looked up at Solis who seemed more fidgety than normal.

“How is she?” Noctis asked.

“As well as an Oracle can be. It’s…actually killing her to forge the covenants,” Solis said.

“What? But that means I—.”

“Never had a chance at saving her,” Solis finished.

“No wonder Ravus hates me,” Noctis said.

“I helped her, though. I used the Gold Light on her and she seems better. If I stay with her or near her during the Rite, maybe I can undo the damage it does to her,” Solis said

“Can you hold off Ardyn by yourself?” Gladio asked.

“I’ll have to because I can’t let her die,” Solis replied.

“What if I didn’t do the Rite?” Noctis asked. _No Rite, no more damage to Luna_.

“That would be a bad idea,” Solis said.

“It would change the future far too much if we chose to stop here,” Ignis said.

“But I—.”

“She picked her path. You stick to yours,” Gladio said.

“Hey, don’t forget, we’ve got an ace up our sleeves with the kid, right?” Prompto dragged Solis into a headlock and messed up his hair.

“Cut it out!”

“Fine,” Noctis sid.

“I do believe it is time to find some dinner,” Ignis said.

“Maybe we should go to that bar Cid mentioned. You know, the one run by King Regis’s old buddy!” Prompto said.

“Maagho,” Gladio said.

“A bar? Can I even go to one of those like…this?” Solis asked. Noctis shook his head. 

“You’ll be fine! You’re with us!” Prompto slapped him on the back.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis stepped off the gondola and looked around the bar and the lighting made it seem warm.

“We’ll go place orders at the bar and talk to Weskham. You find us a table?” Noctis said.

“Sure,” Solis said. Whatever foods were cooking smelled good. Solis found that the tables were more like places to set food on while you stood at them. _Ok…._. 

_“Is that the First Secretary?_”

_“She often comes here for a drink_.” Solis’s eyes snapped to the entrance where First Secretary Claustra was speaking with Noctis and the others. They nodded and she left after nodding to Weskham. It was a few moments later whenever the guys came over with dinner. A plate of fish was slid in front of Solis.

“The Rite’s in two days,” Noctis said.

“That soon?” Solis said.

“Yeah. I’m meeting with her tomorrow morning to negotiate for her cooperation,” Noctis explained.

“She’s tough but fair,” Solis said. He dug into the smokey fish happily because he was starving. 

“Slow down a little, before you choke,” Gladio commented. He, Prompto, and Iggy all had lasagna. 

“By the way, while Noctis goes off and negotiates with the First Secretary, we’ll be hanging out close but not too close and once that’s done we’re sightseeing!” Prompto said.

“Really?” Solis said.

“It’s our first time here too,” Gladio said.

“It would be prudent to take in the sights while we can,” Ignis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

The plaza around the First Secretary’s Estate was large and there was a restaurant nearby but it was booked solid, so they settled for grabbing some sort of portable crepes from a nearby street vendor. It seemed like forever but Noctis emerged.

“We’ve got her blessing, but you three have to help with evacuation. She also promised you have permission to lurk near the Altar,” Noctis first pointed to the guys and then Solis.

“Very well,” Ignis said he offered Noctis a pastry which he happily ate.

“I hear the store displaying Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress is down the street. Wanna check it out?” Prompto said.

“Sure,” Noctis said with a slight blush. Solis smiled a little. _If things were different…._. The dress shop had a small crowd. There it was, the dress. It was beautiful, for a dress. Next to it was a photograph of Lunafreya.

“Wow,” Prompto said. Noctis was too busy staring at the dress, “That’s it, we’re going to make this happen!” Solis shrugged.

“If we can save her,” Noctis said.

“Hey, no talk like that. We’re going to change things,” Solis said. A man and woman came up,

_“It’s gorgeous,” the woman said, “It’s also so romantic.”_

_“If you’ll be my Lady Lunafreya, I’ll be your Prince Noctis.”_ The group exchanged looks before everyone was laughing as they walked away.

“Do they think this is some sort of fairy tale?” Solis said after he wiped away a tear.

“Some people have nothing better to do than to speculate on the lives of royalty,” Ignis said.

“Yeah. There used to be a tabloid a month posting crap about Noct,” Prompto said.

“Try every other week,” Noctis said.

“What really?” Solis said.

“I guess this wasn’t a thing in your future,” Gladio said.

“Not really. People had other things to talk about and most people didn’t know about me,” Solis said.

“Really?” Noctis asked.

“No one cared about where my powers came from after a certain point, only that I had them,” Solis replied.

“You sure about that?” Prompto said.

“Not entirely, I mean maybe people talked about me behind my back.” Solis shrugged.

“Let’s focus on exploring,” Gladio said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis felt dead on his feet by the time they arrived in front of the Fountain of Leviathan. Somehow just looking at it set him on edge. _Leviathan will probably hate me the most for what I’ve presumed to do. The only other members of the six would also despise me but not as much as the Tide Mother will._

“Impressive statue, isn’t it?” Solis looked over at a random looking citizen of Altissia. 

“That’s a word for it,” Solis replied. The sky looked like was threatening rain. Solis looked around and realized he just lost the guys! _It’s not like I’m Little Me’s size or anything._ Solis texted Prompto and the others:

**Solis_: Hey, forget something?_**

**Prompto:_ Oh Em Gee!_**

**Gladio: _Stay put. _**

**Ignis:_ You are still by the fountain of Leviathan, correct?_**

**Solis: _Yes._**

**Dad: _Good. B there ASAP._**

Solis arched an eyebrow at the chat speak but then again, this was his 20 year old father. 

He took a seat on the edge of the fountain and looked into the water. _I look like shit_. He looked a little worn out and pale. Well, _paler_ than usual. _Growing up in a world with no sun means people are pale_. Something else appeared in the waters next to him. A Distorted reflection. _Ardyn!_ Solis flailed and fell into the fountain. He looked around and the Immortal Accursed was nowhere to be found.

“Are you alright?” It was a young woman offering him a hand up and out.

“I-I’m ok,” Solis said. He wrung out his clothes as best he could. The wind made him shiver a little but it wasn’t too bad.

_I’m never going to live this down._

“Dude what happened to you?” Prompto asked once the guys arrived.

“I fell in the fountain. I’m not hurt, just a bit soggy,” Solis admitted.

“We’d best get somewhere where you can change. We cannot have you relapsing now,” Ignis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis stood in the bathroom of their hotel room in the Leville. All the scars he’d accumulated after…they weren’t present on this smaller form. _Why would they be? This is your body from when you were thirteen_. He finished dressing and gave his hair one final rough toweling off. 

“You decent?” Prompto asked through the door.

“Yeah.” Prompto peaked in.

“We’re headed to the Coliseum. Wanna join us?” Prompto asked.

“Er, no thanks. I think I want to just stroll around,” Solis said.

“Ok. If you run into trouble, let us know, ok?” Prompto said. Solis nodded. After he heard the others leave he exited the bathroom and flopped onto a bed. He felt so tired. Solis closed his eyes for a moment.

_Solis opened his eyes to see he was in a garden again. This time, as with the last he was observing from the outside as a smaller version of himself was playing with Ravus. There was a rustle and off to the side was Ardyn!_

Solis sat up and it took a few moments to calm down. _Ardyn. I’ll have to face him soon but….I am no match for him at all. How can I even hope to win? Even with my gold light I won’t stand a chance without the power of kings. Am I kidding myself? Can I really save her?_ Solis shook his head and got up off the bed and strolled out of the room, barely remembering to swipe the spare key on his way out and he looked up at the late afternoon sky. He had no choice. He _had _to go through with this. _Or everything that was sacrificed would be for nothing_.


	20. Stamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altissia Part 3  
The plan is put into action to spare the Oracle her fate as set forth by Providence.

It was after dark whenever Noctis and the others got back to the hotel with take out in hand for dinner, much to Ignis’s dismay.

_The only room we could afford didn’t have a kitchenette._

“Anyone here?” Noctis asked once they opened the door. The room was dark and empty. The only sign that Solis had been there was a rumpled spot on one of the beds. _Kid must have taken a nap._ Noctis checked his phone and found no messages. So he sent one off.

**Noctis**: **_Where R U?_**

**Solis**: **_I think I’m near the Secretary’s estate? I got a little turned around but I think I can find my way back._**

_Kid texts like Iggy. Bet he’s the one who taught him._

**Noctis:_ need help?_**

**Solis: I_f I’m not back in 20, send Gladio._**

**Noctis:_ Y?_**

**Solis: _Of the four of you, he has the best sense of direction._**

**_Noctis: _Tru enuf. B careful.**

**Solis: _Aren’t I always?_**

“Find him?” Gladio asked.

“He got lost but he wants to try to find his way back but if he’s not back in 20, he wants you to find him.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Gladio said.

“Hope he’s feeling ok after that dip in the fountain,” Prompto said.

“He seemed perfectly healthy whenever we got him back here,” Ignis remarked.

“Let’s just eat before stuff gets cold,” Noctis said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis looked up at the sky. Stars were something else he also couldn’t get enough of seeing. He was in some passage that went under but emerged onto a dock where he could look up through the gap in the architecture to see the sky.

_Wonder how this looks from the rooftops?_ Solis summoned his bow and shot a warp arrow straight up and he fumbled the landing but it was even more fantastic from above. Even the rooftops of the Crown City didn’t provide this nice a view. All that light pollution. _What we wouldn’t give for light pollution in my timeline_. Solis could spend the whole night up there. _You have things to do tomorrow. But this might be my last chance…no. _ Solis stood up and with one last glance at the moon and the stars he leapt across the roofs of Altissia picking his way back to where the hotel was. With careful planning he was able to hop down onto a platform and then use the actual walkways to get back down to canal-street level. He walked in and spotted Gladio on the stairs.

“Cutting it close,” Gladio said.

“Sorry, took a scenic route,” Solis said.

“We saved you some dinner,” Gladio said. Solis’s stomach growled at the mention of food. 

“That sounds good.”

“Ready for tomorrow?” Gladio asked.

“No, but I doubt you guys are either,” Solis said.

“We’ll be doing what we can and so will you,” Gladio said.

“Yeah,” Solis replied.

“Don’t be so serious. Thing’ll turn out fine,” Gladio said lightly shoving Solis. Since they were ascending a stair case, this nearly led to Solis doing a face plant.

“Here’s to changing fate,” Solis said.

“We make our own fate,” Gladio grunted. Solis gave him a weak smile. _Don’t I wish._

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis fidgeted as he posed as a common worker who was tasked with reading up the Altar of the Tide Mother for the Rite. Placing flowers and helping to make things look more…reverent for the upcoming ritual. As if this were just a festival but from how nervous the others were, Solis suspected that there were many who knew what this would really be about. Solis slipped behind a a pillar once the others left and stayed out of sight until he saw the boat leave. He pulled out his phone and texted the others,

**Solis:** **_In position_**. 

With a slight hesitation Solis stored the phone in subspace. _No distractions_.

——————————————————————————————————————

Lunafreya disembarked the gondola that had given her a lift and she spotted an extra shadow on the ground. She looked up and saw Solis had climbed on top of one of the pillars. He looked down and with a flick of his wrist a small dagger buried itself in the ground a few few away from here and Solis reappeared with it. Luna smiled at how his hair had been spiked. 

“I love what you’ve done with your hair,” she said. Solis rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

“It was Noctis’s idea. Thought I should look good whenever I’m….does it really look ok?” Solis looked right at her and looked so much like a child younger than his current form’s years.

“You look wonderful,” Lunafreya said.

“I’ll stay back so that Leviathan doesn’t think I’m here to do anything to the rite or something,” Solis explained.

“She might still perceive your presence as an insult, but I’m afraid of the Six Leviathan is the one who is the most….sensitive when it comes to that,” Lunafreya said.

“I understand,” Solis said.

“If she tries to kill you, I ask that you run.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis let the song his mother sang wash over him. He knew what Lunafreya was doing was calling the goddess forth. Waking the Tide Mother. _I wonder if she really is as grouchy as the stories Uncle Prompto and Uncle Iggy told me_? The stone structure shook as the Astral pulled herself from the depths, and she roared. Her voice was immense and hurt Solis’s body, as well as his ears. He could understand her but the pain made her words a jumbled mess. Solis clutched his head against the noise. He just wanted it to end. 

“**_Leviathan!_**” Solis looked up to see his mother used the trident to blast the goddess back after she’d apparently tried to take a chunk out of the Oracle, “I vow the King will prove himself worthy!” This time the goddess’s words still hurt but this time Solis could understand her through it all,

“**If not, the Feeding shall begin, and it shall not end until every last spec is devoured. Then so let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return.**” _They somehow managed to understate how cranky she was._

Solis walked over shaking his head out. Lunafreya looked a little worse for wear. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Nothing I didn’t expect from her,” Lunafreya replied. Solis focused and used the gold light to heal whatever damage he could.

“You should really stop doing that, you’ll hurt yourself,” Lunafreya said.

“This self, I’m not worried about,” Solis replied with a crooked grin. He pulled an elixir out of subspace and smashed it getting some of his stamina back.

“It’s up to Noctis now,” Lunafreya said looking up at the sky as the empire attacked the goddess. She was smashing most airships headed her way out of the sky. She was also causing massive flooding.

“I’d been told the city was damaged but I didn’t think—.”

“It was this bad? The wrath of an Astral is never what we can imagine,” Lunafreya said. A drop ship headed their way which forced Solis to summon a shield around them both with gold light.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something drop but other movement made him look behind them.

“Now this is something unexpected. Who would have thought _this_ was why you were so desperate to use the forbidden magics to get here. Such a devoted _son_ you are,” Ardyn sneered.

“Sometimes family has to do what they must,” Solis replied. Ardyn’s expression twisted.

“Oh, you don’t know how **_right_ you are**!” Ardyn warp struck the barrier. Like the rubble from Insomnia’s fall, this felt like a physical blow but Solis just redoubled his efforts. Ardyn kept summoning more and more of his armiger. Solis was forced to his knees as his gold light began to fade so he switched powers and used an omnishield instead.

“That’s right, fight me like a **_Lucian!_**” Ardyn snarled. Solis was pressed back and it was all he could do to phase and dodge in the limited space. His smaller teen form not meant for this combat. This combat being something not even his adult body could handle well. Solis was sent tumbling off to the side where Ardyn advanced on Lunafreya. 

“Now about the Ring. On second thought—you can let him have it!” Ardynmoved to stab her, but Solis had warped without thinking and took the knife to the lower back. Ardyn grabbed Lunafreya’s chin, and she grabbed his wrist and let loose some healing.

“When the Prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace,” she said. Ardyn sneered and slapped her across the face sending her down next to Solis. 

“How sweet. But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first.” Solis fumbled for a potion which he smashed and this stopped most of the worst of the bleeding.

“You could have died,” Lunafreya said checking him over.

“Better than you dying,” Solis replied. The blood loss hadn’t been fixed by the potion so he was still woozy. He saw Leviathan was fixated on a pile of rubble. Lunafreya looked up and stood with the trident and she made it glow gold as other lights went into the sky and then converged on something in the rubble which floated.

_Dad?_ The trident vanished in a flash of crystalline lights and soon Noctis was floating and using his armiger to take on the goddess. It was awesome to see. 

“Do you feel ok?” Solis asked.

“I’m alright, thanks to you, but I fear this will have consequences,” Lunafreya said.

“The Glacian is the friend who asked me to help save your life. That’s why I changed my mind,” Solis said. Lunafreya gave him an odd little smile as they both sat on the wet ground in the middle of the vortex. Neither able to stand anymore.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis looked up and saw his father falling somewhat slowly onto the altar. Lunafreya clumsily got up and was able to take a few steps over to him.

“Blessed stars of life and light,” she chanted softly, enveloping him in a gold glow. Leviathan loomed high over them and Solis feared for their lives in that moment, but he needn’t have done that because lights condensed all around them, and Titan appeared in the waters with a flash. He slammed a fist into the waters and barricades of crystalline rock shot up and blocked the surge of the waters as the crashed back down, ending Leviathan’s vortex. Leviathan herself vanished into the depths below but that didn’t stop the Empire from attacking Titan who was doing his best to punch ships down.

“Can you move?” Lunafreya asked him.

“A little,” Solis said. He felt so drained but if he crushed his last few elixirs he could force his way through this. 

“You need to get Noctis out of here,” Lunafreya said.

“Not without you,” Solis said.

“I cannot be the reason his life is at risk right now,” Lunafreya said.

“Please,” Solis said looking up at her. Lunafreya sighed. 

“We need to figure out a way to move him,” she said. Solis looked around before he reached into subspace and pulled out his cellphone.

“I almost forgot!” Solis said. He tried to call but there was no service. _Right, any cell towers probably got knocked offline._

“I was going to attempt to contact the others but, no service,” Solis said.

“How were they keeping in contact with one another?” Lunafreya asked. 

“They had earpieces but there weren’t enough for me, and I was staying here….Noctis’s seems to have been knocked out by Leviathan. 

“Then we will have to hope they get here,” Lunafreya said.

“Yeah.”

“We should withdraw as best we can, so that we’re not as easy targets,” Lunafreya said. Solis nodded and each grabbed one of Noctis’s arms and dragged him under a portion of a pavilion of the ruined altar, the only place with a roof of sorts, which would make them harder to spot from the air. Amidst the smashes from Titan’s successful attacks on the airships of the empire, there were explosions and distorted voices from loudspeakers. 

“I wonder what’s going on out there?” Solis said.

“A great battle, I would assume,” Lunafreya said. Then Titan vanished.

“That’s not good,” Solis remarked.

“He did what he could. The rest is up to Noctis’s men and the Altissian guard,” Lunafreya said.


	21. Aberro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with changing the past is altering the events that follow it. Solis has spared the Oracle, but now his future knowledge has been rendered useless as consequences begin to take hold.

Solis had nearly dozed off whenever he heard footsteps on the stone.

“Lunaefreya!”

“Noct!”

“Iggy?” Solis weakly stood and offered a hand to Lunaferya who took it and she smiled whenever Ravus bounded into view. The expression on his face nearly unreadable as he reached her, examining her for injuries.

“How is this possible?” He asked.

“Solis?” Ignis has arrived.

“Hey, Iggy. I kept them both safe,” Solis said with a smile.

“That you did.” 

“Who is this?” Ravus demanded.

“All you need know is that he is our ally,” Ignis said. Solis nodded but that nearly threw off his balance.

“You are still not well,” Lunafreya said.

“What happened?” Ignis asked.

“I took a knife to the lower back. Used a potion but still lost enough blood to be weak,” Solis said.

“He took the blow for my sake,” Lunafreya explained.

“I thank you for that. I am not sure what I might have done had my sister been sacrificed for _him_,” Ravus said.

“It would have led to a rather senseless bit of violence I am sure,” Ignis said.

“Is there a way off?” Lunafreya asked.

“Our transport over should still be moored there, but one never knows,” Ignis said. He knelt down next to Noctis’s still form, which Solis and Lunafreya had only been able to drag under the small arch’s cover

——————————————————————————————————————

Ignis checked Noctis for a pulse and he still breathed. _It is good fortune they sought cover here as it has begun to rain._

“Iggy!” Gladio ran up and without Prompto. 

“Gladio! Are you alright? Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked.

“Get back!” Solis flared a gold light barrier only to stumble a bit.

“Oh, I forgot, the little Sunspot was still alive,” “Gladio” said before he bowed and revealed himself as Ardyn and MT’s streamed from behind the Chancellor restraining himself and the others. Ignis ended up with his face on the ground and Ardyn smirked at him.

“The game’s up, my boy” with that the boot descended.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis watched Ignis’s knocking out and he was dragged into the rain along with Lunafeya and Ravus. Ardyn took particular pleasure in having Noctis dragged out from the safety of cover into the rain along with Ignis, who came to after a few moments. Lunafreya, Solis and Ravus were held off on one side, with Ignis alone and Noctis between them.

“Why don’t you follow your liege’s example and stop resisting?

“Never!” Ignis snapped. _Yeah! Go Iggy!_ Solis didn’t have the energy to even attempt to break free.

“All of you supporting and protecting the “King of Kings” risking life and limb to save him only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed. I know I am. What good is a world that only lets you down. Why not end it all here?”

“Because then it will never end for you!” Solis yelled.

“Oh? How would that be?” Ardyn asked. 

“You really think the Crystal will pick a_ replacement_?” Solis replied.

“Oh. Is that it? That’s why you attempted such dangerous dark magic? I won?” Ardyn asked

“Not in a way that made you happy. This would be just like it,” Solis said.

“I can see how this might seem like a disappointing end for someone like me, but I’m afraid you rather underestimate the depths of my current disappointment,” Ardyn said. 

“Maybe not but, he does know the depths of disappointment you’ll have in a future in which, you don’t get to have a satisfactory conclusion with Noctis!” Ignis yelled. Ardyn shrugged and knelt down next to Noctis, grabbed his collar levering him up and raised his dagger.

“No. You can’t. Noct!” Ignis yelled.

“No!” Solis yelled.

“Stop!” Lunafreya yelled. She glowed gold and the light forced the MT’s away and knocked Ardyn’s hat off.

“I’d forgotten that you were still here,” Ardyn said. He advanced on her, but Ravus got in his way. Ardyn simply gathered a glowing ball of darkness and sent him flying. He tried again but Solis blocked him. So he grabbed Solis by the throat.

“You are starting to wear out your amusement factor, little Sunspot,” Ardyn remarked. He looked over at Ignis.

“Rather than join all of this floatsome and float away to a watery grave, why not join me instead?” Ardyn asked as he casually tossed Solis aside as if he were a ragdoll. 

“If I do, you’ll withdraw?” Ignis asked.

“Naturally,” Ardyn said. Ignis nodded. Solis pushed himself up,

“Iggy!”

“I must,” Ignis said.

“Good. Good,” Ardyn said. The MT’s restrained Ignis and dragged him off leaving the others in the rain, helpless but to watch the air carrier take off with Ignis inside of it.

——————————————————————————————————————

“Noct! Iggy!” Prompto ran over to them first. Lunafreya had dozed off protectively curled around Noctis. Ravus had managed to clamber back up onto the altar after being sent into the water. Solis stared into the dark waters, lost in thought.

“Hey. Kid. You ok?” Gladio was gently checking him over with roughed hands almost gingerly looking over the damage Solis had taken from fighting Ardyn.

“He took him,” Solis said.

“Who took whom?” Prompto asked removing his hand from Noctis’s neck.

“Scientia. The boy means that Chancellor Izunia took your friend,” Ravus supplied.

“Kid, you couldn’t have stopped him and you know it,” Gladio said.

“I….” Solis trailed off.

“While we are on the subject of this boy, I demand an explanation for his powers. Some of which appeared to be that of a glaive and other powers no Lucian has ever had,” Ravus crossed his arms staring Gladio down.

“We don’t owe you shit. If the kid wants to tell you who he is, that’s on him,” Gladio yelled.

“It’s ok,” Solis said as he stood and stared back at Ravus who drew closer and then invaded his personal space

“You are the Ruby Hood who was plaguing Insomnia a short time ago,” Ravus remarked.

“I am,” Solis said looking down to the side which made Ravus force his chin back up.

“What are you?” He demanded.

“I—.”

“He’s mine,” Lunafreya was awake and staring up at Ravus.

“Unless they _force aged _that _child_, this is not your son,” Ravus sneered.

“Not if I’m not from this time,” Solis said.

“You can’t possibly believe this,” Ravus said.

“The Six know what he has done and have told me,” Lunafreya stated.

“How he did it ain’t important. He gave us proof too,” Gladio said.

“Where is your younger counterpart then?” Ravus glared at him, but Solis glared right back,

“He’s safe. That’s all you need to know for right now,” Solis replied.

——————————————————————————————————————

“….and that’s the short version of why I’m here,” Solis said. Ravus hadn’t said a word. He just stared at him.

“You have knowledge of how to go further back and yet you won’t. Why?” Ravus asked.

“Didn’t you hear me? I have to sacrifice years of my life to power the spell. I was lucky it only took seven years and not the full seventeen. At least at thirteen, I still can fight.,” Solis replied.

“Tell me how this is done,” Ravus demanded.

“No,” Solis crossed his arms.

“Ravus, you might be of the Oracle bloodline but he has the powers of Lucis within him,” Lunafreya said.

“Are you implying I couldn’t perform the spell,” Ravus looked at Lunafreya.

“She is but I’ll say it outright, you can’t power this spell, and I’m not telling you where I found it or how I did it.”

“You understand nothing!” Ravus yelled.

“No. I understand _everything_,” Solis replied. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. That’s when company arrived.

“Hey there, Lord Commander. Everything alright?” Everyone turned to see Aranea had arrived. Ravus just silently stared back. Aranea shrugged.

“Ok, load up, I’ll get us out of here before the empire decides to come back,” she said. Solis gratefully nodded to her but his footing was very unstable. 

“Whoa, what happened to the kid?” She asked.

“He took a blow meant for me,” Lunafreya explained.

“Brave and stupid move, but very heroic,” Aranea said patting him on the shoulder.

“I had to do it,” Solis replied. Gladio had Noctis slung over his shoulder and they were soon off the wrecked altar and in the air zooming away.

“Where to?” Aranea asked her “cargo.”

“Fenestala Manor,” Ravus said.

“That’s not the best idea,” Solis said.

“Why?” Prompto asked.

“The Empire’s gonna burn it,” Solis said. 

“They would dare?” Ravus demanded.

“Your actions didn’t go unnoticed. This is them punishing you and declaring you a traitor,” Solis said.

“How were the flames put out?” Lunafreya asked.

“Noctis Summoned Leviathan. She brought a storm that ended the worst of the fires and saved the train from daemons,” Solis said.

“How does the kid know that?” Aranea asked. Solis opened his mouth to reply but he felt….faint. Like he wasn’t—

——————————————————————————————————————

Prompto saw Solis’s eyes roll up into his head and he caught him.

“Crap! The kid’s out!” Prompto checked for a pulse and found a slow, weak one, but it was there none the less.

“He did take a knife to the back to protect Lady Lunafreya,” Gladio said.

“Commodore. We’re low on Fuel!” Biggs yelled.

“Looks like we’re staying in Altissia for now,” Aranea said.

“Guys! Kid’s glowing!”

——————————————————————————————————————

_Solis looked around. He was in a sterile white room. He recognized the room._

** _Your bedroom in Gralea._ ** _ Solis turned to see it was Shiva in her Gentiana form._

_“I did what you asked. I saved her,” Solis said._

** _That you did. For that I must thank you. Yet you took a blow that has severely shortened your time like this and there is more I require of you._ **

_“What do you mean?” Solis asked._

** _There is someone else I need you to help save._ **

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis sat up shivering a little even under the blankets layered on top of him. His head swam a little as he rubbed his temples to reduce the pain but…that’s when he realized something was off. He glanced down at his hands and groaned loudly. _I’m like _**_eight_ **_now…_

“Whuh—Kid! You’re ok!” Prompto, who had apparently dozed off next to him was now in his face checking him over.

“When did I shrink?” Solis asked.

“You went all glowy and then when it stopped you were like two thirds the size you had been. So uh, how old are ya like, uh, _this?_” Prompto gestured at Solis.

“Eight,” Solis said.

“Is the kid awake yet?” Gladio had stuck his head in the door.

“I’m ok, for now,” Solis said.

“Good—hey!” Noctis pushed past Gladio and was also checking Solis over for injuries.

“Just because I look like a littler kid doesn’t mean I’m fragile!” Solis snapped.

“You were _stabbed_ a few days ago,” Noctis pointed out. Solis huffed. After a few moments he looked around the large room he was in.

“Wait, where’s M-Lunafreya,” Solis coughed awkwardly to cover up the slip.

“The First Secretary took her off to a more secure wing for something but we’re also in her estate for now,” Noctis said.

“But the Empire doesn’t have her?” Solis asked.

“She’s safe and sound, for now,” Noctis replied. That’s when Solis remembered,

“Dad. There’s something you need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I wrote this after Episode Ignis. The DLC which showed me that not only are AU's possible with certain events in this world but are technically canon.


	22. Inflecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the past continues to change, Solis is given a task to save another thought lost to fate as he also faces the cost of changing the fates of those he loves.

Noctis stared at Solis. _Kid doesn’t break out calling me Dad unless he’s serious or comfortable in the situation or both._

“What’s that?”

“Your…your mom’s alive. She’s being kept somewhere asleep but she’s been alive the whole time,” Solis said. Noctis’s brain crashed for a few moments. 

“Why now? Why not before—.” Noctis cut himself off.

“I don’t know,” Solis said softly.

“Where?” Noctis asked after a few moments.

“The First Magitek facility,” Solis replied.

“Where Prompto has to go to take out that weapon, right?” Noctis said. Solis nodded.

“Then I’m going too,” Noctis crossed his arms.

“But you need to go to Cartanica first,” Solis said.

“What’s in Cartanica?”

“Tomb of the Warrior.” 

“I thought you didn’t know where royal arms were?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know where any _extra_ royal arms are, but I knew where the ones you’d found had been,” Solis corrected.

“So, I bet you don’t know where this facility is,” Noctis said.

“Not really but Ravus might and so might Aranea,” Solis shrugged a little.

——————————————————————————————————————

Solis was just finished getting dressed whenever Ravus strode into the room. The two-toned stare was even more unnerving to his now much smaller form.

“You look like he did,” Ravus said. Solis barely fought off rolling his eyes.

“You should have seen me at_ twenty_,” Solis quipped instead. Ravus merely gave him a look.

“What do you know of your original timeline?”

“You died horribly. The guys wouldn’t tell me anything other than you were turned into a daemon,” Solis said.

“And your _mother_?”

“Dead by the end of the Rite of the Leviathan, partly due to the strain of being the Oracle and partly because Ardyn murdered her…” Solis trailed off.

“Anything else?”

“Ardyn won. A building killed…my father robbing him of the victory he desired,” Solis said.

“So it was all for naught,” Ravus looked a bit frustrated.

“No. Not this time,” Solis started right back up at Ravus.

“What could you have possibly done to prevent anything?” Ravus sneered.

“I saved my mother. Someone fated to die. I got more people out of Insomnia to spare them the coming darkness. That’s what I’ve done,” Solis let out a weary sigh, “I don’t know if what I did was enough but it has to be.”

“You could have gone back further,” Ravus said.

“What, and risk writing myself our of existence? Sorry to sound selfish, but I like being a part of this world,” Solis replied.

“You could have arrived before the attack on Insomnia,” Ravus tried again.

“And what try to tell you not to put on that ring? Would you have listened to a half-crazed teenager wearing clothes that were not only really ratty but also far too big for him? Do you think King Regis would have listened to me whenever I tried to warn him of the attack? An attack, I might add, that he mostly knew was coming anyway?” Solis starred him down. Ravus wouldn’t look away.

“If you two are finished?” Both were startled by the sudden appearance of Lunafreya. Ravus took his sister’s appearance in stride and gave her a brief hug. He let her go and stared into her eyes.

“Luna, your role in this is over. You no longer need to forge any covenants for Noctis; you need to withdraw to safety,” Ravus said.

“And where is that?” Lunafreya asked.

“You could go to Cape Caem,” Solis said. Both looked down at him.

“What’s there?” Ravus said.

“Some of the remaining members of the Crownsgaurd, Cor the Immortal, and…. my younger self,” Solis said.

“I see why you’d say that your counterpart was safe with Cor Leonis on hand,” Ravus said. Solis rolled his eyes. _It’s really Eira who’d be the worst to deal with…_

“Your intel about Verstael Besithia was correct. I’ve already dispatched Comodore Highwind as well as Argentum and Amicitia to retrieve the Queen and destroy Immortalis,” Ravus said.

“What about Noctis?” Lunafreya asked.

“What about me?” Noctis appeared in the doorway.

“Why’d you send Gladio with Prompto?” Solis asked.

“Because we figured if you want a smash and grab done right you need someone who’s really good at smashing to partner up with the guy with the keys to the place,” Noctis said.

“And Commodore Highwind as well,” Ravus said. 

“What about you?” Lunafreya asked Noctis.

“Ravus agreed to get me a ride to the quarry where the Tomb of the Warrior is,” Noctis said.

“You shouldn’t go in alone. There’s a giant malboro at the bottom right in front of the tomb,” Solis said. Ravus looked at Noctis,

“Then I shall accompany you to the depths. Perhaps you can prove yourself to me this time,” Ravus said.

“What I’m hearing is you’re leaving me here,” Solis said.

“When you were physically a teenager that was one thing but you said you were_ eight_ like this. Can you still even use your powers?” Noctis said crossing his arms. Solis frowned. He tried to call upon his powers but all he could do was make an elemancy orb appear in his hands. His weapons were too big. Even his hunting bow was too big. _Useless…._

“Hey. None of that,” Noctis had knelt in front of him snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You’ve given us good intel and we’re acting on it, you’ve done your part,” Noctis said wiping away a few tears that Solis hadn’t realized were there. 

“What about Iggy?” Solis asked.

“Once Gladio, Prompto, and Aranea meet back up with us, we’ll go to Gralea and get Ignis back, promise,” Noctis said.

“If we’re to have any chance of making it, we’d better leave now,” Ravus said. Noctis nodded before he gave Solis a hug.

“Next time I see you…. it’ll be the little you, won’t it?” Noctis said. Solis nodded after a few moments.

“I’m glad I got to meet you like this,” Solis said. Noctis let him got and stood up. Lunafreya grabbed Noctis in a quick embrace before letting him go.

“Stay safe, dear Noctis,” she said. She gave Ravus a tighter hug,

“Do not lose sight of the light,” she told him before she let him go. Ravus nodded to Noctis who followed him out the door. Solis felt…weak all of a sudden. Like he wasn’t really…_there_. He looked down at his hands and he was_ glowing_.

“You have to let go now, Solis,” Lunafreya said kneeling next to him and hugging him gently. 

“I…can’t. Not yet,” Solis said as he dug into and the glow receded a little.

“I have to see if they save Iggy with my own eyes,” he said. The glowing stopped, for now. He was also smaller, _again_. 

Solis briefly got a flash of his other suddenly getting sleepy over at Cape Caem, he could almost hear Iris’s concerned pleas, but it was like he was underwater.

Solis’s eyes slid shut as he lost his battle against sleep. Fighting fading out had taken what little energy he had left.

——————————————————————————————————————

Lunafreya stroked Solis’s hair as he slept. It was odd to see him slowly vanishing before her very eyes.

**_It seems he fulfilled my request better than I could have hoped._** Lunafreya looked up to see Gentiana by her side.

“Shouldn’t he have faded out then?” Lunafreya said.

“He wishes to see that his efforts weren’t in vain, and so he fears letting go before that time,” Gentiana said, opening her eyes.

“He’ll only cause himself more suffering if he continues this way,” Lunafreya said.

“His strong will comes to him from both sides,” Gentiana said with a subtle gesture towards Lunafreya who merely smiled at Gentiana.

————————————————————————————

_Solis looked around. He was near a lake that had to be somewhere in Duscae because he could see the huge crystalline plume that was one of the remaining features of Titan’s crater after the spires had been ruined by Titan’s awakening. _

_“We’re going to become one person soon, aren’t we?” Solis looked over to see his younger self—now speaking like a kid Talcott’s age. Maybe a little older._

_“Afraid so,” Solis said._

_“Will it hurt?” _

_“I….don’t know. I don’t even know if I’ll go to you or if you’ll become me….,” Solis admitted. He looked at his hands and what he could see of his current body. Like this he was probably _ ** _five_ ** _. Barely bigger than his timeline counterpart at all._

_“Maybe…it’d be better if I went over to you…” Little Solis said._

_“No. I’m the one who doesn’t belong, I chose to do this,” Solis said._

_“So I don’t get to choose to be with Mom?” Little Solis asked. Solis blinked._

_“I see more of what you see now. It’s scaring Nanny and Iris,” Little Solis said._

_“If you suddenly vanished into a bunch of lights, that’ll scare them worse,” Solis said. _

_“I know, but what if she doesn’t make it across the sea. What if I don’t get to see her or Dad again?” Little Solis said._

_“Low blow,” Solis said. _

_“I’m you too, you know,” Little Solis said. _

_“We’re becoming too much alike,” Solis said taking a few grudging steps close to the other._

_“We always _ ** _were_ ** _. Just because I was little, doesn’t mean I wasn’t you.”_

_“But your life was different,” Solis said._

_“Because of you and maybe….maybe not getting to be completely normal is another price to pay in exchange for saving people.”_

_“I wanted to spare you my memories and my nightmares but….I was never going to be able to do that, was I?” Solis said.Little Solis shook his head._

_“But it’s ok. We have Mom and we’ll have Dad, and Uncle Gladio, Uncle Prompto, Uncle Iggy, Uncle Ravus, and Aunty Iris, and Dad will win this time,” Little Solis said._

_“I….hope so,” Solis said. Before he could stop him, Little Solis grabbed him in a hug,_

_“Then don’t be scared anymore,” he said Solis hugged back, finally letting go, his—their—_ ** _his_ ** _ thoughts all jumbling up before they became one child with golden lights dancing around him in the dreamscape. _

** _You stopped fighting this at last. _ ** _ Solis turned to see Gentiana had appeared. _

_“I realized I was being silly because I was scared,” Solis said._

** _Which are you? The older or the younger?_ **

_“Both and neither. I’m just me,” Solis said. _

** _You have a choice to make. Do you want to wake up where your Mother is or where your father left you for your own safety?_ ** _ Solis frowned before he looked down after a few moments he hesitantly made eye contact with Gentiana._

_“I know it’ll make people upset but…I want to be with my Mom.” Gentiana gave him a strange small smile._

—————————————————— ————————————

Iris had put Solis to bed whenever she saw golden glow coming from the room. She ran into it and froze in terror at the sight of him fading into golden lights. Her screams brought everyone running.

“He just vanished!” Iris said after a few moments.

“A new power?”

“No.”

Everyone turned to see Gentiana had appeared before them.

“There cannot be two of one person. He has merged with his other,” she said.

“Where is he?” Eira demanded.

“In the care of the Oracle,” Gentiana said.

————————————————— ————————————— 

Lunafreya gasped a little whenever Solis glowed again, but this time the lights seemed to enter his body as he shrunk down to about the size he’d been whenever she’d glimpsed him all those months ago. 

“We saw a light, is something wrong?” Lunafreya looked up to see some of the Secretary’s guards nearby.

“All is fine. Just…the effects of a spell finally taking hold,” she said. She carefully picked him up and carried him back over to the bed. In this state he was very clingy. Whenever Lunafreya tried to get away, he continued to cling to her and made noises of protest when she tried to get free. _A short nap shouldn’t hurt anyone…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is now part of the Heretic Verse too.  
I like my version of Aulea too much, what can I say.   
It's not my fault SE didn't bother giving us anything other than her name.


	23. Mater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heretic's daughter thought lost, is found as is another who was just as willing as Solis to give up everything to save the future.

_Solis opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a field of blue flowers: sylleblossoms. _I only ever saw pictures of these…

** _You’ve accepted things._ ** _ Solis turned to look at Gentiana who had appeared with his mother next to her. Solis nodded._

_“Gentiana told me what it is you chose,” Lunafreya said. Solis looked down._

_“I didn’t want to leave you and risk never seeing you again,” Solis said. Lunafreya knelt next to him and pulled him into a hug._

_“You don’t have to apologize,” Lunafreya said before she let him go. That’s when they noticed Gentiana was there._

**_The Queen needs help waking up. Letting your father and his men know where she was physically was only part of what was needed to be done to save her._**

_“Ok,” Solis said._

_“Not alone you’re not,” Lunafreya said placing a hand on top of his head._

** _I’m afraid you cannot go with him. It’s going to be hard enough getting him through, and he has a direct link to the Queen through blood and the Crystal. He will not be alone. The Guardian of Dreams will accompany him and allow him to take on more mature forms as needed._ **

_“Be careful. It’s very easy to get lost in a world of dreams, especially if it is not your world,” Lunafreya said._

_“I promise,” Solis said. He turned to Gentiana and nodded. Carbuncle appeared in a flash of light. Solis walked over to him and placed a hand on Carbuncle before his horn lit up and both were gone._

—————————————————— — —— ——————————— 

** _Two and a Half Months Earlier (Real World Time)_ **

Nyx opened his eyes into sand which had him sitting up and rubbing the grains out of his eyes. Once he was done and his eyes stopped stinging he looked around. He was in an oddly deserted Gauldin Quay. He heard the sounds of a fishing line being reeled in which made him turn to look over at woman in a loose flannel shirt and worn-out jeans was off to the side on the fishing dock. The weirdest part about what he could see of her was the fact her long braided hair was a magenta/purple color. She suddenly spoke,

“You alive then?” 

Nyx blinked and nodded. _Why ask that? How did I even get here?_ Then, everything came crashing back. He searched all over his body for the damage done to him by the ring. None of it was present.

“You’re probably wondering where you are. Give me a few minutes and I’ll fill you in,” the woman said. She finished reeling in the fish an it was huge. She dropped the rod and jumped into the water to drag the fish up onto the sand.Nyx just stared at her after she managed to get it into the shallows. From there she summoned a spear and gored the fish with it and used the shaft as a lever to flop the fish up onto the dock.

“Tide Grouper. Never landed one of these in real life without help,” she said looking up at him. _Where have I seen that face….wait…with the sunlight reflecting in her eyes they look almost yellow….that hair, that _**_face_**_._

“Why do you look like the Chancellor of Niflheim?” Nyx asked.

“What? I’ve never heard that one before,” she said. 

“Who are you?” Nyx asked.

“I’ve been many things, but right now I’m just plain old Lea,” she said.

“Lea, was I….hurt when I got here?” Nyx asked.

“You were burning, if that’s what you’re asking. I used up half a vending machine’s worth of elixirs saving you from fading,” Lea said.

“The energy drink?” Nyx said in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I found out after those appeared here that I could make them into healing items. Came in real handy whenever those blasted nightmares appear,” Lea said. 

“You’re crazy.”

“You’d think I should be, being alone for twenty years and all. Yet, constantly going through the motions of life and trying to escape has kept most of the crazy from isolation at bay. I do occasionally get hallucinations, but fortunately for me they’re never solid, which is why I knew you weren’t one,” Lea said.

“Twenty years?”

“Yep. Twenty long years in which I missed my son’s whole life so far,” Lea said. Her tone was bitter. 

“How did I even get here then?” Nyx said.

“Not sure, but if you can get in, then I can get out. You appeared from the ocean, and that means we need to sail across to get free I think. The way out certainly isn’t in Insomnia,” Lea said.

“You’re from the Crown City?” Nyx asked.

“I was at one point. Your hair…. are you Galahdi?” Lea said gesturing.

“Yeah. What’s with your hair?” Nyx asked.

“Born with it. Maybe this guy….what’d you say his name was?” Lea said.

“I didn’t. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia,” Nyx said.

“Maybe this guy is related to me. Though, if he’s some high ranking Niff that’d be ironic,” Lea said. Nyx stared at her.

“Wait…”Ardyn”…..that name is familiar but I don’t remember why,” Lea said as she fidgeted with the tip of her braid, obviously a nervous tick.

“How’re we going to get across the water?” Nyx asked after several moments.

“We’re going to need a boat. I think I know where one might be in this place, but you’re going to have to trust me. Also, we’re going to have to end up walking because no matter what I do, none of the cars in this place work at all,” Lea said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Aulea looked over at Nyx as he followed her down the silent roads of Lucis. She kept glancing at her pocket watch. They’d only been walking for ten minutes and the sun had set in this world.

“What’s with the daylight going so fast?” Nyx asked.

“This place has time that doesn’t follow reality. The only reason I know I’ve been here twenty years and not over 700 years because this watch, for some reason, shows me real world time and date,” Aulea said showing the watch to Nyx.

“Where is this place we’re headed to?” Nyx asked.

“Cape Caem. There’s a boat there. Probably,” Aulea said.

“Probably?” Nyx said.

“It’s better than nothing,” Aulea said looking back at him. Nyx shrugged. _What an odd uniform….well what’s left of it_.

“What was your uniform for? Crownsguard dress uniform or something?” Aulea asked gesturing at it.

“No. Kingsglaive.”

“What’s a “Kingsglaive,” exactly?” Aulea kept walking at this point.

“We’re people who borrowed the King’s magic,” Nyx said.

“Like a sword sworn?” Aulea said.

“A what?”

“Sword Sworn. Someone who swears to fight by a Lucii’s side and shares in their magic….to a degree,” Aulea said.

“Yeah, but there were a lot of us,” Nyx said.

“Why would Reggie have done that?” Aulea mused a loud.

“ “_Reggie_?” Wait, you mean King Regis?”Nyx said.

“Yes. I knew him since we were both children. Those of us who knew him for a while ended up giving him nicknames. Our friend Cid started calling him Reggie and I liked the way it sounded so I jumped in and started to call him Reggie too,” Aulea explained. She heard Nyx’s footsteps stop. She turned around. He was staring at her. _Finally figured it out._

“You’re the Queen, aren’t you?” Nyx said.

“I am.”

“You could have just said who you were,” Nyx said.

“It’s been twenty years since I’ve seen another actual person. Niceties like proper introductions aren’t things I remember to do after all that time. You’re lucky I have as much of a filter as I do,” Aulea placed her hands on her hips. Nyx looked very uncomfortable.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” he said. Aulea sighed. _I feared he might be dead before I got out….._

“It’s been twenty years and that damned Crystal has been burning up Lucian Kings faster with each generation,” Aulea said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“That’s not what killed him. A traitor murdered him,” Nyx said.

“A….traitor….shit! I predicted this and I shrugged it off!” Aulea grabbed at her hair.

“You _what_?”

“I….the day…I …tarot cards. I did a reading, Etro’s Cross, and I….saw that a duplicitous man would bring everything Regis hoped for down to ruin and there was also a man who was a representation of illness controlling everything! It…It came to pass. I really saw his future, and it did nothing!” Aulea fell to her knees.

“Hey!” Aulea looked up at Nyx. A glance at her watch showed she’d been like that for a real world hour.

“Sorry, it’s a lot to take in. My Noctis isn’t dead too, is he?” Aulea asked.

“He was out of the Crown City before it fell,” Nyx said. _Do I detect a bitter tone to that?_

“Thank the Six,” Aulea said.

“Also, you might want to know that Tenebrae fell to the Niffs twelve years ago and most of this out here is practically Niff territory as well,” Nyx said.

“So we finally lost,” Aulea said.

“For now. Who knows if they can actually hold it,” Nyx said.

“That’s a nice thought. I know Lestallum won’t fold easily,” Aulea said standing. She dusted off her pants even though there really wasn’t a need to do so.

“Wha now?” Nyx asked.

“We keep trying to get out of here,”Aulea said. She paused and looked Nyx over,

“How did you end up in that state?”

“I used the Ring to save Insomnia by activating the Old Wall. The Lucii demanded my life in exchange,” Nyx said.

“Figures. I thank you for saving the city and I’m not sorry for saving your essence,” Aulea said.

“Essence?”

“It slipped my mind entirely. We’re not corporeal here. Wherever this is, we physically _aren’t_. Otherwise I’d have aged,” Aulea said crossing her arms.

“What the hell is that!” Aulea turned to see a blue glowing monster.

“A Nightmare. They like to pop up from time to time,” she said summoning her spear. Nyx drew a pair of kukri’s out and nodded to her. So they made short work of it.

“Those things appear often?”

“Often enough.”

“Guess that’d keep things from getting totally boring,” Nyx said.

“Sure, if you want to look at it like that, but they also eat up time. That’s something we can’t afford to waste now.”

——————————————————————————————————————

** _Present Day _ **

** _Real world time: Two and Half Months later. Dreamworld time: Eight Years Later._ **

Aulea looked around Cape Caem. Spear in hand.

“Seen any yet?” Nyx asked joining her, hands covered in engine grease. Neither were mechanics, so trial and a lot of error went into attempting to get the boat to go.

“Not yet this morning,” Aulea said.

“We must be doing something right if more of these bastards keep swarming us,” Nyx said gesturing around.

“They swarm worse when I try to help repair the boat,” Aulea remarked.

“Something really doesn’t want you getting back to the real world,” Nyx said.

**_Correct_.** Aulea whirled and had her spear tip pointed at a woman she half-remembered seeing before in….Tenebrae. _Yeah. Tenebrae….that spirit. Gentiana?_ Aulea removed the tip and planted the butt of the shaft on the ground.

“Gentiana. Why are you here?” Aulea asked.

**_Your presence in the real world is needed_**.

“What? Now? After twenty years of** _letting me here to rot_** I’m suddenly needed?” Aulea snapped. Gentiana did not respond.

“I might not be as heretical as my mother but it’s a bit hard for me to swallow that the Six in their “mercy” have suddenly decided to spring me from this after I’ve been trapped here for two decades.”

**_Your fate until was unfortunate but it was not the doing of the Six_**.

“Really. Who has the power to oppose those whom you serve?” Aulea demanded.

** _The Immortal Accursed._ **

“The Prophecy of the Stone is coming to pass?” Aulea asked.

**_I am surprised you know of it_**.

“Why? My mother might have been a heretic but she knew better than to not have me educated with the Cosmogony lest I stick out too badly or something. The Prophecy always interested me,” Aulea said.

**_Your son, he has been chosen by the Crystal’s Light to be the True King to save the light_**.

“At the cost of his own life,” Aulea finished flatly.

**_Others have given their all for the King, so must he for all_**.

“Says you immortals. So, tell me, why are you really freeing me?”

**_You too are Lucii. Your presence could spare him that fate_**.

“….fine. Which way is out?” Aulea said. There was a chirp that drew Aulea and Nyx’s attention to spot near the cliff. Standing there were a fox-creature and a little boy.

“What in the world?” Aulea gasped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached full indulgent fic maximum here because I am saving Nyx too. Because I can and this is my fic.
> 
> I also re-wrote chapters 23-25 multiple times until I was....I won't say "happy" with them but satisfied.


	24. Insomnium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling in worlds of dreams, it pays to pay attention to nightmares.

Solis saw a man and a woman with purple-magenta hair. _Just like in the picture on my phone._ The man looked oddly familiar too, not that Solis could remember. There were a lot of memories stuffed in his head and it was hard to go through all of them. She turned to look at him and he tried not to flinch. _She looks like a female Ardyn! Why does my Grandma look like _**_him_**_?_

“A kid?”

“Oh, you see him too? Good. Not going nuts. Why’re you here, little one?” Solis looked down at Carbuncle who gave him an encouraging head-but.

“You need a way out, right?” Solis said.

“You’re here to help us get out? How old are you?”

“Mentally or physically?” Solis asked.

“There’s a difference? Of course there is. Duh, Lea, you were only part of a _Royal Court_ for enough years to realize many adults are just overgrown toddlers. I’m Aulea. Call me “Lea.” That’s Nyx Ulric,” Aulea said.

“I can speak for myself, Your Majesty,” Nyx said.

“It’s faster this way. What’s your name?” Aulea said.

“Solis,” Solis said.

“Good solid name. Named for the “Sun” no doubt?” Aulea said. Solis nodded.

“How will a little one like you get us out?” Nyx asked.

“We need to follow him,” Solis said patting Carbuncle.

“Looks familiar….what is he?” Aulea said.

“Carbuncle. Dream Guardian,” Solis said. Carbuncle trilled happily and preened.

“Really? I thought he’d be bigger?” Aulea said. Carbuncle shook himself as if to say “too bad.” Carbuncle chirped and nodded his head indicating very clearly “Follow me!” Solis immediately followed him and looked back at the adults.

“You can come or stay, your choice,” Solis said. Like the real Cape Caem, this one had an elevator.

“Kid, I wouldn’t if I were you. Not alone, anyway,” Nyx said.

“I’m not alone,” Solis said.

“I don’t know how much protection Carbuncle can give you. His powers are over dreams, not Nightmares,” Aulea said. Carbuncle looked down until he leapt into the air with his horn glowing and a cellphone landed in front of Aulea. It chirped.

**I can help in other ways!**

“A texting messenger of the Six….well, this might as well happen,” Aulea said.

——————————————————————————————————————

Aulea watched as Solis chatted away with the Dream Guardian—Six it was small—and wondered _Why would the Six drag a little boy into this?_

“So, where’re you from?” Nyx asked Solis.

“All over,” Solis said. Aulea quirked an eyebrow.

“Where are your parents from?” She asked.

“My dad’s from Lucis and my mom’s from Tenebrae,” Solis said.

“Musta been tough for them when Tenebrae fell, huh?” Nyx asked.

“It was,” Solis said.

“Did your mom get away safely?” Aulea asked.

“No.”

“Then how do you even exist?” Nyx asked. Just then a Nightmare appeared. A larger one than Aulea or Nyx had ever seen.

“Stay back kid!” Nyx said before he warped into action. Aulea nodded and warped in too. _Looks like an uglier Iron Giant made of blue goo_. It took a few minutes to take it down (or maybe it was shorter. The time was funny in that world). Aulea heard metal hit metal and looked up on the metal stairs and her jaw dropped. Solis now looked like he was a teenager. Maybe thirteen or fourteen instead of the toddler he had been. _Mental age indeed._

“Thanks, Carbuncle,” Solis said patting Carbuncle on the head. He stayed that size and he joined them.

“How long can you hold that?” Nyx said.

“A while. If I tried to go bigger that would send me back smaller, right?” Solis asked Carbuncle. Carbuncle nodded with a chirp.

“Geez kid, what does your dad do if he’s already taught you this?” Nyx asked.

“Sometimes he’s a daemon hunter,” Solis said.

“People are crazy enough to do that?” Aulea said.

“My dad’s really good at it,” Solis replied. Carbuncle trilled and ran ahead of all of them to where the boat was moored. But instead of directing them into the boat, he nodded to the water. Aulea’s phone chirped.

**The water is the portal to the next layer up.**

“You want us to leap into the water?” Aulea said. Carbuncle nodded his ascent before he leapt in with a flip. Solis shrugged and followed him into the water. Aulea exchanged glances with Nyx and they too leapt in.

———————————————————— —————————————

Solis surfaced and—

_Knife glinting silver in the sun as it was swung towards Lunafreya. Pain!_

“Kid!” Solis was snapped out of it by Nyx. Altissia.

“We’re in Altissia,” Solis said.

“What happened? Why is it….ruined?” Aulea asked.

“The Rite of the Leviathan and the Niffs,” Solis said after he climbed out of the still intact fountain.

“Kid, why is your back bleeding?” Nyx asked.

“I’m making my injury appear?” Solis asked Carbuncle who nodded. Solis gritted his teeth and focused. The pain and weakness faded.

“You nearly died here?” Aulea guessed.

“I took a knife meant for someone who needed to live,” Solis said.

“Who’s so important that a kid doesn’t matter?” Nyx asked.

“The Oracle,” Solis replied. Silence reigned and Carbuncle decided to break it by motioning for them to follow again. Solis picked his way around the rubble. He never really got to see how…..wrecked the city had gotten beyond a few glimpses out his window. A phantom warmth spread across his shoulders. _Mom…._ More Nightmares appeared. Most were shaped like fairy tale goblins and small, but there was one shaped like a Samurai.

“Take the small fry. WE’ve got this one,” Nyx said. Solis flipped away from the sword user and summoned his bow. A few plain light arrows helped drive it back enough for Nyx and Aulea to get good hits on before Solis drew a short sword and killed a couple small fry before Aulea and Nyx took out the rest after disposing of the larger Nightmare.

“You fight long distance?” Aulea asked. Solis nodded.

“You’re like a real Ruby Hood,” Nyx said.

“If only you knew,” Solis said.

“Though, you’re summoning weapons. That means you are linked to the Crystal,” Aulea said.

“Or I could be empowered by Carbuncle,” Solis said.

“Ok….fine but your magic looks like Nyx’s and my Reggie’s did. Why isn’t it red like Carbuncle?”

“Does it matter right now?” Solis said.

“It does because for all I know you’re the real thing keeping us here,” Aulea said. The phone chirped _loudly_. Aulea glanced down.

“What’s Adagium and why does that mean it’s not this kid?” Aulea said.

“The Immortal Accursed from the Prophecy of the Stone,” Solis said.

“What’s with the weird other name for him?” Aulea remarked.

“What’s he look like?” Nyx asked.

“Depends on if he’s playing human or not. Looks normal. But he looks like his face is melting when he’s in his true daemon form,” Solis said.

“That was a dodge kiddo, and we both know it,” Aulea said.

“He’s Ardyn,” Solis said.

“The Niff Chancellor is really some immortal monster?” Nyx said.

“Yes,” Solis said.

“Oh. I get it, why you…reacted to me. Nyx already said I look like this guy. Oh Six, I’m not related to him, am I?” Aulea looked at Carbuncle who couldn’t look directly at her.

“Great. Just great. My Mom had to screw a Monster’s descendant!” Aulea said.

“There’s a kid here,” Nyx said.

“Except he’s not exactly a normal kid, are ya?” Aulea asked.

“I paid a price and I’d do it again,” Solis replied.

“I understand that,” Nyx said.

———————————————————— —————————————

Aulea watched Solis carefully as they found their way to a boat. Or rather, the water next to it.Something about his face kept tugging at her. So she summoned a large fishing cap out of her inventory and dropped it on his head to cover the blond hair. _That blond keeps throwing me_. With it covered she placed a hand over her mouth. _Regis? No. Too young to be Regis. Noctis?!_

“Care to explain why you look like the prince?” Nyx asked.

“Not right now,” Solis said.

“Solis is your real name?” Aulea said. Solis nodded taking the cap off letting it go back into subspace.

“That small size. That’s how old your body is, isn’t it?” Aulea asked Solis nodded again.

Before she could ask anything else a large writhing serpent made of water appeared. A Pseudo mini-leviathan.

“Let’s take her down. How much longer until we escape after this?” Aulea asked Carbuncle. There wasn’t time to check the text. The battle began in a flurry of water and massive attacks. It was too much for just Aulea and Nyx. Even with magic both of them were having trouble making a dent. Solis looked down a Carbuncle who nodded to him and in a twirl bathed Solis in red light before he glowed blue and in his place he was now a young man.He gave them both a smile before he summoned an armiger and went to town on the monster in tandem with them. It took what felt like days to finally fell it. Solis barely landed on his feet before he glowed and was a toddler again.

“What was that?” Nyx asked. Solis shrugged. Aulea looked at the text:

**The way out is at the Altar of the Leviathan. You weren’t bound as deeply as another I helped navigate their way out, though, you lacked an exit to the first area for a long time. :( Solis will have to leave you now. There might be a final lingering vestige of the Accursed but you two can take it. **

“Vestige?” Aulea asked.

**A sort of imprint of himself that will behave just like him but is much weaker than the real one.**

“Then what was this thing? This wasn’t like any of my nightmares prior?” Aulea said gesturing at the mess the fight with the water serpent made.

**That…was one of Solis’s Nightmares given shape in your mind because of his connection to you and the Lucii.**

“That the reason the Kid looks like a blond version of the Prince when he was in that other form?” Nyx asked.

“Not now,” Solis said weakly.

“I’ll see you on the other side?” Aulea asked. Solis nodded before he and Carbuncle vanished in a flash of red light. Before he returned and lead them to the altar via rubble jumping across the water.

“Anything else we need to know to wake up?” Aulea asked once they set their feet on a large piece warping distance away from the altar.

**Your body didn’t age a whole lot. Maybe half? Nyx, your burns are healed but you’re still going to be in a lot of pain until Aulea heals you in the real world.**

“How am I alive right now?”

**The Accursed overrode the wills of the Lucii with his own dark power. Trust the Amicitia that will be there when you wake. It’s Gladio all grown up!**

“Little Gladdy?” Aulea said. Carbuncle nodded and vanished into flash of light. Aulea threw a spear at the altar landing on it with a stumble. Nyx joined her.

“Well, it’s about time you got here.” Aulea saw there was a man standing there. _This is that vestige Carbuncle mentioned? It looks so ordinary._

“Why are you dressed like a thrift store threw up on you?” Aulea asked.

“You’re just as bold as your mother,” he said.

“That’s Ardyn,” Nyx said.

“Oh. I see you managed to save the little pet I got for you. I was worried your powers might not be up to it, but I needn’t have. You do take after me after all,” Ardyn said.

“So, what are you to me? Great Grandfather? Grandfather? Father’s Brother’s Nephew’s Cousin’s Former Roommate?” Aulea asked.

“Oh, your dear mother never told you?” Ardyn said.

“My mother was many things. Dear wasn’t one of them,” Aulea replied.

“Such disrespect.”

“It’s the one thing she did best,” Aulea said.

“That it was. Not many Heretics within Lucis, after all. Surely you see the strong resemblance,” Ardyn said.

“Wait….My father was a Lucii. No. The founder king? Are you shitting me!” Aulea said.

“Sadly not. Your late husband’s ancestor—my own brother—saw to that. I’ve never been called “Your Majesty” before. I do wonder, my daughter, if you could do your poor old **_Dad _**the honor of calling him that,” Ardyn said.

“Not a chance in the Infernian’s Halls. You’re not the real one anyway,” Aulea sneered.

“Fair enough,” Ardyn said before his face seemed to…_melt_.

“I’d fight you but what’s the point? You being awake throws all the Astrals’ careful plans in disarray, and I’m not about to let them have their way. So, off you trot to reality,” Ardyn said shooing them along.

“Why keep me like this if that’s the case?” Aulea said.

“When you’re as old as I am, a decade or two seems more like a year. It likely slipped the real me’s mind the way something you did last year slipped yours.” Aulea kept her eyes on him, walking backwards to the edge of the ruined altar.

“Leap of faith time,” Aulea said glancing at Nyx.

“See you, Your Majesty.” The vestige’s face twisted but they both leapt into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the Platinum Demo, especially since we were going from dream-world to dream world.


	25. Arundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to reality after nearly two whole decades of being in a dream, is a nightmare for Aulea Lucis Caelum. Luckily, she's not alone.   
Though altered, the course of the prophecy must run its course.

Aulea opened her eyes to a murky blue-green color. She was in a tank! She flailed before she summoned a dagger and clumsily flung it warping with it and shattering the glass with the strike before she flung the dagger across the room and landed away from the broken glass. A whooshing sound let her know Nyx had joined her. She looked down and placed a hand on his shoulders instinctively healing him in a flash of green light.

“Didn’t know I could do that,” she croaked. Pounding boot falls were headed their way. Aulea looked around the room for somewhere to hide.

———————————————————— —————————————

Gladio had split off from Aranea and Prompto pretty early thanks to Aranea’s intel.

_Your target’s on the opposite side of the base to ours. Smash and grab and get out. Blondie and I can handle anything Verstael can dish out at us._

Five Defense Nodes later and Galdio was liking the sound of getting the hell out even more. He heard smashes so he bolted down the hall and into the room to see shattered glass and goop on the floor. Crouching with weapons were two people instead of the expected one. And both were bare-ass naked. With a hand slapped over his eyes—He did **not** need to see Noct’s mom naked—Gladio fumbled with his sub space and tossed his spare clothes at the guy and his usual shirt at the Queen along with his pajama pants.

“We’re decent now,” Aulea said. Galdio looked at them again. Aulea was wearing the shirt like a dress.

“Nyx Ulric? How’re you here?” Gladio asked.

“Ardyn thought I needed a pet,” Aulea said.

“Why would that creep care about you?” Gladio said.

“Rather not talk about it. Let’s see, yes!” Aulea pulled boots and socks out of her inventory along with jeans and other garments. The guys looked at her.

“What? I was kidnapped while traveling outside the New Wall. I had this stuff in my subspace. Now look away so I can dress.”

“Got any extra boots?” Nyx asked Gladio after they turned their backs.

“Yeah. Might not fit the best but better than nothing and we’ll be exiting this place once Queen Aulea is ready,” Gladio said.

“Which is now.” Aulea had changed quickly, and was tying her boots whenever they turned around. Gladio’s other garments were in subspace.

“How are you doing that?” Gladio asked.

“I’m a Lucii too. Cadet branch. Sort of. Reggie didn’t know when we got married, and I didn’t know either,” Aulea said.

“Huh. Guess that makes Noct an even bigger royal pain,” Gladio said.

“You are so much like your mother,” Aulea said after a few moments.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Once I told Alicium that I was also a Lucii she said almost those exact words to me, “Now you’re even more of a royal pain, Lea” she’d said,” Aulea said.

“Sounds like Ma,” Gladio said.

“Let’s get out of here!” Aulea said summoning a spear.

———————————————————— —————————————

Gladio had to admit he was impressed at how well the queen handled herself in battle. He wasn’t feeling like he was babysitting anyone at all. Sure, she was a bit rough in her forms but she was handling battle just fine.

“Were you self taught or something?” Gladio asked once they were almost out.

“Mostly self-taught. A woman outside the Crown City needed to be able to protect herself after all. My mother wasn’t much on formal instruction—aside from court training but that was after I met Reggie—and before the total embargo, I did spend more than a few days living out in the wilds. Lots of great fishing out there too,” Aulea said.

“So _that’s_ where he gets it from,” Gladio said.

“Who?”

“Noctis.”

“As long as he didn’t also get my awful fashion sense, he’s golden,” Aulea said. Gladio wisely kept silent. The airship was waiting for them so they bolted across the snow into the open hangar door.

“Just got word from Aranea that she and Prompto are chasing after Immortalis on a snowmobile and we should get airborne ASAP,” Biggs said. The ship lurched into the air sending Aulea onto her butt. Gladio and Nyx made their way to the cockpit.

“What the Hell?!” A giant metal worm was chasing after a black dot that was shooting at it.

“That’s Immortalis? I’m glad that wasn’t at the invasion,” Nyx said looking at the ugly thing. It blew up after what felt like an eternity. Biggs navigated the ship down in front of the snowmobile’s path, opened the door and Aranea zipped right up into the hangar.

“Go, now!” She yelled. Biggs and Wedge obeyed. Prompto hopped off. He looked a little subdued.

“What’s up?”

“MTs…..they’re all clones….like me,” Prompto said.

“Hey. None of that, just because you have the blood a lunatic in you, doesn’t mean you’re bad too. My dad’s**_ Ardyn_**. I think I know what I’m talking about,” Aulea said.

“Ardyn is your _what_?!” Prompto said.

“Oh. So you know about him,” Aulea replied.

“That means that ass is also Noctis’s grandfather,” Gladio said.

“Yeah. That’s how it works whenever a heretic mother screws an evil immortal and her daughter ends up as the queen,” Aulea said flippantly.

“If the Queen can turn out mostly normal, you’ve got nothing to worry about there, Blondie,” Aranea said.

———————————————————— —————————————

“So, if I mentioned a blond kid by the name of “Solis” would either of you guys know who I’m referring to?” Aulea asked addressing Prompto and Gladio.

“He’s your grandson. Niffs took Noct’s blood and Lady Lunafreya’s blood to make him,” Prompto said.

“Damn already a grandma and Reggie isn’t even around for me to tease,” Aulea said.

“You know?” Gladio asked.

“Nyx told me.”

“We’re going to rendezvous with Noctis and Ravus in Tenebrae so you boys can get the band back together to rescue Ignis,” Aranea said.

“Rescue Ignis? From whom?” Aulea said.

“Your pops,” Gladio said.

“I’m going with you. I have a few choice words fo my old man,” Aulea said cracking her knuckles.

“You sure, Queen? You just got out of stasis,” Nyx said.

“Absolutely sure. Besides there’s nothing like a little mother-son bonding by killing stuff,” Aulea said.

“What kind of childhood did you have?” Prompto said.

“An exciting one!”

———————————————————— —————————————

Noctis looked around at the people who were gathered at the train station. Many were queuing up to speak with Ravus. The fires had been put out by Leviathan’s powers just as Solis said they would. Fortunately they’d arrived before too much damage could be done.

“I’ve received word from Commodore Highwind. The mission was a success and the Queen has her full faculties. She is also eager to meet with you,” Ravus said.

“I don’t even remember what she was like,” Noctis admitted.

“Your mother, much like yourself, never was one to stand on formalities but she could present herself as the situation demanded,” Ravus said.

“Really? Anything else?”

“She was very fond of fishing. I recall she tried to get me to join her once during a state visit to Tenebrae,” Ravus said.

“I never thought that maybe we’d have that in common,” Noctis said.

———————————————————— —————————————

Aulea all but warped off the carrier to the figure in black she knew had to be Noctis.She grabbed him into a tight hug. _He’s so big. I missed so much_… Though it was awkward, she felt Noctis return the hug.

“Can’t breath,” he said. Aulea let go.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t seen you since you were six months old,” Aulea said as she let go. Noctis just stared at her and then she saw his eyes do the same thing as the others. Before he could open his mouth,

“Yes. I am aware I look like a female version of Ardyn,” she said.

“You’ve been told that already, huh?” Noctis said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I have. There’s a good reason for it. We Lucii tend to look more like our Lucii parent than not, and in your case your male Lucii parent,” Aulea said.

“Lucii?”

“It turned out I’m one too and Ardyn is my father,” Aulea said. Ravus’s response was less than ideal. He recoiled from her. _He looks so much like his dear departed Dad,Corvus…_

“That lunatic is my grandfather?” Noctis said.

“Hey, at least you get a degree of separation from him,” Aulea said poking him on the chest.

“How does this affect things?” Ravus asked.

“Not sure but I’m going with you because I have a bone or twenty to pick with my “dear old dad” and since he’s immortal it won’t actually be patricide,” Aulea said.

“There’s something else you should know about—.”

“That I’m a grandma? Kid showed up in whatever dream world Nyx and I were trapped in and helped us get out, your friends filled me in that the Niffs are responsible,” Aulea said.

“The creation of Solis was Ardyn’s direct idea,” Ravus said.

“Make the twenty-**_one_** bones to pick.”

———————————————————— —————————————

Ardyn was stunned, the King’s man had somehow smuggled in the **_Ring of the Lucii _**_right_ under his noseand he was brandishing it at Ardyn.

“This world means _nothing_ to me. Do with it as you wish. But I refuse to let Noct sacrifice his life to save ours. I won’t let you take him away! Even if it costs me my own life to save him…**I will pay that price**!” Ignis slammed on the ring.

“Take care not to hurt yourself,” Ardyn said._ Such dogged devotion to a false king. Well, time to test that!_

“If the boy is to awaken as the True King, he’ll need to undergo a few more trials first—and I intend to help!”

———————————————————— —————————————

Zegnatus Keep was not what Aulea expected. It looked far too empty to have been the base of the bane of Lucis’s existence. It was also teaming with daemons. Her twenty years of fighting Nightmares came in handy. She and Nyx worked well as a unit. Ravus folded in with Noctis and his two sword sworn that were present. Aulea barely phased back from a claw swipe.

“**You…vile…pretender**!” A Foras that could speak. Odd.

“You go on ahead. We’ll take care of this creature,” Ravus said to Noctis and the others. Thus it was three on one strange Foras.

“You’ve fallen far, Iedolas,” Ravus remarked.

“_That’s_ Iedolas?” Aulea said.

“Years were kinder to you than him, Queen,” Nyx said.

Aulea was forced to dodge backwards and used her spear to take a chunk out of the daemon-Iedolas’s side.Nyx tossed up his kurkri into the air, warping up with it before he warped back down driving both blades into the daemon. Ravus used his mechanical arm to electrify his blade to add extra bite to his attack. Aulea and Nyx began to do a familiar magical tag-team effort, carefully throwing weapons back and forth and avoiding Ravus’s attacks to keep from colliding. Aulea summoned her deck of cards at one point and magic enhanced these into almost blade like projectiles. 

“You know, I did a reading for my husband once. Perhaps I should do one for you now, Iedolas. A simple one, but then again you believed anything Ardyn told you which means you’re simple to begin with!” Aulea was forced to phase out of the way of several angry frenzied attacks. Aulea summoned card.

“Reversed Queen of Wands. Selfishness, jealousy, insecurities rule your past. No surprises there, am I right? Aulea looked to the others.

“Should you be baiting him like this, Queen Aulea?” Ravus asked.

“What can I say? I’m my father’s daughter,” Aulea said with a shrug. She pulled a second.

“Major arcana. Reversed Emperor. Fitting, since at present you _are_ a tyrant. Or is it “were” now, since his empire has been largely daemonified?”

She drew again.

“Two of Pentacles. Reversed. Your future is to be overwhelmed—.”

“**You are in over your head!**”

“And you will soon lose yours!” Aulea snarled before she managed to summon more than one weapon and with her spear and floating cards, she ripped into him with them ending the fight panting heavily. A final card between her fingers.

“The Outcome. The Tower, you have led yourself to your own disaster as well as the disaster of your people. Rot in the Infernian’s Halls and tell my mother I said “Hi?”, would you?” She flicked it at his disintegrating form and walked away as it faded out.

———————————————————— —————————————

“**_Ignis_**!”Noctis warped to Ignis’s side. Gladio and Prompto kept running to catch up. Also arriving behind them were Aulea, Nyx, and Ravus. The destroyed room made Aulea’s jaw drop.

“What happened here?” She asked.

“There is a way to find out. There is a control room and the cameras are, surprisingly intact,” Ravus said as he looked around the room.

“He used the ring,” Nyx said. Aulea looked over at Ignis Scientia. Whom she remembered as a sweet toddler of two. His Uncle—Stupeo—had been so proud of his brother’s smart little boy. She warped over to his side too.

“Hold still, I..I can try to fix this,” Aulea said.

“No. I’m the one who has to fix this,” Noctis said placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Aulea nodded. She noticed he had the Ring on.

“Kings of Lucis, hear me. Give me the power to save my friends. The light flared and Aulea had to shield her eyes from it but when it faded she saw that the damage had largely faded from Ignis’s body. Noctis nodded to them before he warped away.

“Wait. No!” Aulea watched as her son was absorbed by the Crystal. Ignis passed out after that.

“We need to get Iggy out of here,” Gladio said.

“You two do that. We have some footage to review,” Ravus said indicating himself and Aulea.

“Lead the way. We’ll meet you outside.”

———————————————————— —————————————

“Gods be good,” Aulea said after she watched her…._father_…..using what looked like over 100 weapons. _There have been 114 Kings of Lucis so far..._ Then there was Ignis….dear Ignis burning _alive_.

“Kid went harder and faster than I ever did with that,” Nyx said with a wince.

“This is what happens when the ring is rejecting someone? Does that ring ever _not_ hurt people? Kills my father-in-law, husband, and now will kill my son slowly and, what, just kills everyone else faster?!?!” She saw Adryn vanish. _But he’s immortal…_

“Let’s get out of here before Ardyn decides to stop playing dead,” she said.

“Agreed,” Ravus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis really was a big help in getting this part of the fic to cooperate. I started this fic _before_ it had come out and got stalled just before Altissia. It kept this from being yet another unfinished WIP on my hard drive


	26. Tempus Fugit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time must pass, even in darkness.

Aulea stepped off of the air carrier to find Altissia was just as ravaged as the dreamscape had promised but even gloomier somehow. Aulea disembarked and saw Camellia Claustra was staring at her in shock.

“Camellia. Long time, no see?” Aulea said.

“We need to get inside,” Nyx said gesturing to the weak light. Aulea nodded and she follows the others through the wrecked city to the surprisingly intact First Secretary’s Estate. Once inside Aulea just looked over at Camellia.

“Your usual rooms are empty,” Camellia said. Aulea nodded and just walked away from the guys who had their own problems to deal with. She found it was overly opulent and plush as ever but what she wanted was the bathroom.With the shower running, no one would hear her sobs.

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis followed a tugging and slipped down the hall right into a different room. He was looking around for a bit until,

“You’re real. I knew you were but seeing you…” Aulea grabbed him into hug. He felt some tears falling.

“He’s gone isn’t he?” The silence and tears was enough of an answer. Being the size of a three year old meant that emotions tended overwhelm him, so he was soon crying too.

“Solis? Oh. Hello.” Lunafreya had arrived. She joined the hug. After a while Aulea let go and Lunfreya picked up Solis and placed him on her hip. It was odd for him to be handled like a toddler. Part of him expected it, part of him still didn’t like it. He was too tired from crying to really bother caring about it.

“You look so much like….Well, no need to bring up old wounds. Call me Lea,” Aulea said.

“Of course, Lea. We’re going to be gathering our supplies and falling back to Lestallum. Altissia’s state does not lend itself all that well to a defensible position for the next decade,” Lunafreya said.

“Decade?”

————————————————————— —————————————

** _Four Months Later_ **

Solis looked around Lestallum with his new perspective and saw the city he’d seen as his older-self slowly morphing into the city of his childhood. He was in the marketplace with Ignis (because his mother was healing people) whenever someone bumped into him. He sniffled a little because it hurt! He then was frozen. He knew those pink curls.

“Clara, be careful! I’m sorry!” Solis saw Clara and Sera.

“It’s perfectly alright. No harm done,” Ignis said after he checked Sois for injuries. He picked him up as Sera did the same with Clara.

“He looks familiar. Does he have a big brother?” Sera asked.

“Afraid not,” Ignis said.

“Well, welcome to Lestallum. I wish things were better,” Sera said gesturing at the sky.

“We can only hope things will improve eventually,” Ignis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

** _Four Years and Eight months Later_ **

Solis raced with some of the other kids his…physical age through the kid level course set up for the Assassin festival. They were also being chased by the much younger kids, but none of the others seemed to mind. He heard warping and looking up to see the resurrected Glaives were at it along with a magenta set of warp trails meaning he wasn’t surprised when a magenta training sword landed near him and Grandma Lea appeared.

“Hey there, Sol! How’s my favorite grandson?” She said ruffling his hair.

“I’m your only grandson,” Solis said.

“Still counts!” Grandma Lea said.

“Why’s your magic purple?” One of the littler kids asked.

“Just is, like my hair,” Grandma Lea said tugging on a bang.

“Why isn’t his hair blue?” Another kid asked pointing at Solis.

“Because part of his magic is yellow, and his eyes are blue,” Grandma Lea said without missing a beat. Some of the kids giggled, including Clara.

“I think you clever kids want to see something neat, right? Follow me,” Grandma Lea said before she walked forwards without bothering to see if the kids followed her. Solis shrugged and trotted to catch up to her. Other footsteps meant he wasn’t the only one. Grandma Lea led them to a makeshift stage. She summoned her tarot cards.

“Who wants to see a few ways of telling the future?” She asked.

“No one can do that!” One of the few older kids in the group yelled.

“Really? Then I’ll prove it.Simple reading will do here. First for you, the Ten of Cups but it’s inverted,” Grandma Lea said holding up the card for all to see.

“Can they be upside down?” Another kid asked.

“Yes they can. They mean different things this way. Ten of Cups inverted means you come from a broken home. Parents divorced young. I’ll draw another card for clarity. Eight of Cups. One of them walked away.”

“Lucky guess,” the kid muttered.

“Second card. Oh geez this is everyone’s present card. Major Arcana the Moon inverted because of this darkness everyone is scared and I bet if I….yep. Nine of Swords. Anxiety. Hopelessness, trauma. So, future, Four of Pentacles. Security. You are going to be safe as long as you ….Four of Wands…stay inside the walls of Lestallum since this is your home. Outcome,Seven of Wands, you will persevere through this darkness,” Grandma Lea said.

“Sure you’re not making that up?”

“You sure I’m not? Though, to be honest when I look into the future, it’s hazier than when I look into the past. The future is like smoke. Shapes only last for an instant. Time is in flux. What I see is the most likely shape of things but like smoke, it can change like that,” Grandma Lea snapped her fingers.

“Then why bother?” Another kid asked.

“Because, it’s fun and to some it gives people hope. Now, I’ve got to get someone home because I’ve got a patrol later,” Grandma Lea said grabbing Solis’s hand and leading them through the group.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea nodded to the returning Glaives. Nyx patrolled with his former unit mate, Libertus, when he could but stuck nearer to Lestallum more often than not. Aulea rarely left the area because she didn’t want to leave Solis alone. Still didn’t mean she wasn’t paranoid for daemon spawns. She stopped on the edge of her route near the entrance tunnel.

“You can come out now.” Ardyn stepped into her line of sight.

“What gave me away?”

“Your clothes made noise in the wind.” Aulea crossed her arms. Ardyn loomed closer to her.

“You might have gotten your impressive looks from me, but you seem to have only gotten your mother’s height,” Ardyn commented.

“So. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, in the flesh.” Aulea gestured at him.

“It’s been an _age_ since anyone’s called me that,” Ardyn replied.

“You know, whenever I did some digging with Ignis Scienita about you, it almost looked like Uncle Somnus scrubbed you from history. I found a few oblique hints about something or someone called “Adagium.” It was pre-Lucian documents that shed a bit more light on you. No matter how well he tried, Uncle Somnus couldn’t erase you completely.”

“And what was it you found?”

“A diary of a woman named Aera Mils Flueret. Funnily enough, my mother looked a lot like the late Queen Sylva in her youth. Identical strangers they were. So, did you sleep with my mother because she looked like your long dead fiancée’s family or was there some _other _reason for you fathering me?” Aulea asked. Ardyn looked at her oddly.

“You know, you have her precociousness,” Ardyn remarked.

“Precocious. That’s a way to put “heretical black witch,”” Aulea replied.

“To one such as me, any sort of lack of deference to the Six by anyone mortal is seen as a precocious action. It was her idea to have you, you know. A way to “thwart the six” she said and a way to get a true monarch on the throne. I simply wanted to see what would happen and here you are,” Ardyn said. She just stared at him.

“What, no reaction my dear?”

“I’d be more horrified if you _weren’t_ some insane immortal being from the beginning of Lucis,” Aulea admitted.

“Speaking of things I did for the results, did Sunspot make his way to you?” Ardyn asked.

“He did. Was it your idea to mess with his mind so that it didn’t match his physical maturity?” Aulea asked.

“Oh, I see, so they’ve reconciled into one being now. No, sadly I cannot take credit for _that_. He did it to himself.”

“A toddler chose that?”

“He was hardly a toddler whenever he chose this. Perhaps you should ask the Sunspot directly or one of your son’s men should you want illumination on the subject.”

“Speaking of a subject I want “illuminated,” why didn’t you just kill me? In that dream world some vestige of you claimed your shit sense of time because of your immortality, but I sincerely doubt that.”

“In order to shape the future as I saw fit, you needed to be removed from the picture. An extra Lucii in the mix could have thrown everything into chaos.”

“Then you shouldn’t have screwed my mother,” Aulea replied.

“Perhaps not, but here you are and the Six are not pleased by what your mere presence brings to this world.”

“One is. The messenger Gentiana showed up, and she doesn’t go where she’s not bid by at least one of them,” Aulea said.

“No one bids the Glacian to do anything she does not wish to do.”

“The Gla-of course she was. No wonder her cold glares were so effective whenever I was in Tenebrae…”

“Does she really think that you’ll be able to take his place upon the blade?” Ardyn asked.

“I’m sure as hell going to try,” Aulea said.

————————————————————— —————————————

_Aulea looked around. It was Hammerhead but it looked far more rundown and grungy than it currently did. The Lights on the fences were failing because an assault by daemons led by Ardyn. She heard yells._

_“Gladio, no!” She somehow took a step and was even with Solis—a teenage Solis—being dragged onto the bed of a truck by an Ignis—whose eyes hadn’t been healed of the Ring damage—and Prompto._

_She watched as the trucks pulled away, with her suddenly on the truck to watching as the lights finally failed and daemons overran those trying to get into the last truck. Gladio dove on something and there was a massive explosion, taking out the daemons and himself with it. Ardyn survived and he looked directly at Solis with a taunting smile on his face._

——————————————————————————————

Aulea sat up in bed panting. She heard sobs elsewhere in the apartment she shared with Lunafreya, Solis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio (whenever the latter three were all in Lestallum). Lunafreya was in Tenebrae with Ravus, and the sobs were too high pitched to be anyone else’s but Solis’s. She slipped out of her bed (in the main living space from the lack of room) and down the hall to the room Lunafreya shared with her son, whenever she was in Lucis. She opened the door to see Solis was awake and sobbing into his pillow while hugging Mr. Mogglesworth. She gently sat on his bed.

“Sol?” She asked. Solis started a little and looked up at her with watery eyes before he had her in a tight hug around her middle. She gently combed her fingers through his hair, much like she’d done with his grandfather whenever he had nightmares. It took a while for the sobs to stop.

“Bad dream?” Aulea asked. Solis nodded into her side.

“Want to talk about it?” Solis looked up at her and he looked so much older than the eight years he should be.

“Not really,” Solis said.

“I had a bad dream too. It had you in it and you were leaving Hammerhead,” Aulea said.

“And Uncle Gladio died in an explosion,” Solis finished.

“How did you know?” Aulea asked.

“We have connected dreams, I think,” Solis said.

“Why would we? Is it because you helped me wake up?” Aulea said. Solis shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe it’s because I’m also blood of the Oracle,” Solis hugged his knees against his chest.

“So, was I seeing the future or were you?”Aulea asked.

“Neither. It was a memory,” Solis said before he cringed.

“A memory? But that was years into the future. You looked like you were at least fourteen, like that image of yourself you had whenever you helped me and Nyx out of the dream world,” Aulea said.

“Thirteen,” Solis said.

“What did you do?” Aulea asked.

“What I had to do,” Solis said looking into Aulea’s eyes with those eyes that didn’t belong on even the adult she’d seen briefly. _Adult, no…he didn’t--_

_“_**_Solis Lucis Caelum, you did not mess with temporal magic!_**” Aulea snapped.

“Part of me did,” Solis replied after he’d winced at her tone.

“Part—of course. That’s what he meant when he said you’d done this to yourself. You_ literally_ did this to your self because there were two of you and one of them didn’t belong because he used the worst kind of forbidden magic imaginable and the universe righted itself by making the both of you into one being,” Aulea said.

“You….know a lot about this. More than anyone else,” Solis said confused.

“Your great-grandmother was a witch. A legitimate black arts using witch. Six, I thought her influence wouldn’t be found in my children or their children but it would appear messing with forces beyond the control of mankind just skipped two generations!” Aulea said.

“I’m not apologizing,” Solis replied. For a moment, Aulea could see the man he’d been, once.

“What made you do this?” Aulea asked. Something snapped in Solis and the younger parts of him completely retreated beneath the tired older aspects.

“You_ saw_ Gladio **die.** He was the **_second. _**The first was my Dad. He was crushed by a building before he could even face Adagium and that left the prophecy unfulfilled and Ardyn as well. He took it out on the world. I was his favorite target. He…Because the Crystal refused to use me as a replacement, he blamed me for the fact he couldn’t end it all! Gladio died because Ardyn wanted him to die. It wasn’t just Gladio who died that day. Cindy and Iris died too. The next to die was Ignis as he helped us evacuate Lestallum and even then we only got 80% of the people out to Ravatogh. The last of the guys to die was Prompto, and he died saving me. I was a twenty year old man and I still had to be protected like a child because an immortal psycho decided I was his favorite target. Humanity was also nearly gone. Our ability to power the lights was getting harder beyond the geothermal power from Ravatogh and even then, our components were starting to burn out without the ability to replace them. Ardyn had promised to infect me to make me like _him_ the next time and I didn’t stand a chance!” Solis said, well actually he was yelling at that point and panting as tears threatened to fall, overcome by too much emotion for a smaller body.

Aulea gathered him into her arms just as the tears and emotions overwhelmed him and he sobbed violently gripping onto her as tightly as possible.

“I’m sorry. I should have realized that you didn’t do this lightly,” Aulea said after Solis’s sobs slowed down to being mostly sniffles and hiccups. She stroked his hair a little as his breathing evened out. A quick check and the eight-year-old was out like a light. A mind that was both eight and twenty-five at the same time. _Six in the Astral Plane, that’s got to be a strange headspace_. She paused. _He knows the spells. It would be so easy to…no. I won’t. It would do no good to alter the past anymore than what he’s already done._ She laid him down and tucked the moogle doll under his arm and tucked him under his blankets before she went to the shared living area/her bedroom. Ignis had arrived.

“How long have you known about what he did?” Aulea asked.

“The Solis from what I’ve taken to calling the Failed Timeline was a separate person from his native timeline counterpart, and appeared to us as a thirteen year old boy. He filled us in on what he knew and what he was there to change. He wanted to prevent things from and I quote the Failed Timeline’s Glaido’s words “going sideways in Altissia.” We never got him to confirm it was that timeline’s Gladio who said it, but it is a turn of phrase he was more likely to utter than myself or Prompto. He did not want to merge with his native timeline counterpart at all, going so far as to try to give that child a better chance at a normal childhood but the Six demanded a price for altering fate, and the timeline would never tolerate two of a person,” Ignis said.

“Why did you never tell me?” Aulea asked.

“It never occurred to us to give you the full story as we’ve had rather more pressing things to worry about,” Ignis said.

“So, his teenage form wasn’t his actual one? He paid a price to get here?” Aulea said.

“Yes. How did you—.”

“My mother was a witch, Ignis. People called her The Heretic for a very good reason. I learned things that had been banned by Lucis for centuries because she wanted me to have as broad a knowledge of magic as possible because I was dating Reggie at the time, aka a member of the only Light magic family left or so I thought at the time. Temporal magic came up,” Aulea said.

“It was years of his life to power the spell. It took seven, reducing him to the form of an adolescent. Something he was not pleased by at all,” Ignis said.

“No one takes a teenager seriously. He should have been glad it had taken only seven years and not the full seventeen,” Aulea said.

“That was pointed out,” Ignis said.

“What did he change?” Aulea asked.

“Your rescue was his intel and he saved both his mother and maternal uncle’s lives from ending prematurely,” Ignis said.

“He subverted the fate of the Oracle of Providence and the Six merely forced him to merge with his smaller self as a price?” Aulea said in shock.

“It would appear so, he mentioned something once about the Glacian being alright with his plans,” Ignis said.

“And if one likes it, they can convince the others,” Aulea mused.

“That is the theory I have. Solis also revealed where he found such knowledge but I’ve yet had the time nor inclination to hunt it down and destroy it. Such power is temptation that should not be in this world,” Ignis said.

“And he has the knowledge too,” Aulea said, “How do you deal knowing part of him is older than rest?”

“By simply accepting that Solis accepted his fate—that both of him accepted this as his fate.”


	27. Usque in mane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usque in mane-Until the Morning.  
In the World of Ruin, surviving until the Morning is all anyone can do.

Solis woke up slightly confused to when and where he was until he saw Mr. Mogglesworth next to him and a few of his mother’s belongings that were still there. The younger part of his mind had never known anything different but the other had hazy memories of a lonelier darker place the guys had shared. Solis got out of bed to see Ignis had made breakfast for everyone, including,

“Mom!” Solis ran over and hugged Lunafreya tightly. She returned the hug.

“Look at you. You’re getting so big,” she said as she looked down at him with a smile. Uncle Ravus wasn’t as open about it but he was happy too, in his own way. He also could see the way his Uncle’s eyes would linger a bit too long on Solis’s face. Solis blinked up at him. It made Uncle Ravus look away from him. Solis knew why, or at least part of him did.

“Did you behave for your Grandmother?” Lunafreya asked after she’d checked him over. Solis nodded.

“Solis didn’t behave too out of the ordinary while you were gone,” Aulea said from where she sat sipping coffee.

“Grandma knows, now,” Solis said. Lunafreya did a double take before she sighed.

“Know that we weren’t keeping it from you out of malice, it was just something we thought would weigh upon your mind should you know it and you’d already had so much process,” Lunafreya said.

“I get it. Iggy filled me in. I guess you’re never going to use that again?” Aulea asked looking over at Solis. Solis shook his head.

“Won’t promise that. What if the future ends up bad again?” Solis said.

“Then we deal with it,” Aulea said.

——————————————————————————————

It was, admittedly, one of Aulea’s less intelligent ideas but in some very bad ways she was her mother’s daughter.

“You sure you want to go into the Crown City, Your Majesty?” A glaive asked.

“The enclave is set up, correct?” Aulea said.

“Set up but not quite ready to go,” Libertus joined her.

“As long as I have a fall back point, I’ll be fine. There’s something I need to do. Don’t forget, I am a bit more effective against daemons than even most Glaives,” Aulea said before she leapt into the truck headed to the wrecked Crown City. She stuck with the Glaives until they split off to go back to expanding and making their base of operations better. They marked where it was on a map so that Aulea would be able to find her way to them. Her target was something else. She’d made it there before without any patriarchal interference. On the outside it looked like she was merely going to Crown City University’s library, but she was headed for a vault even most of the scholars who’d worked there never knew of: the forbidden book repository. Something her mother would have sold Aulea’s soul for a day’s access and this was Aulea’s second trip.

“Breaking and entering, my dear daughter?” Aulea glanced over at Ardyn who leaned against a wall.

“If you ban something, then it means it’s worth looking at,” Aulea said without pausing in her lock picking. It clicked open and she went inside, using her right hand lit up with fire energy as a torch.

“That’s clever,” Ardyn said.

“Learned it from the Glaive you saved for me,” Aulea said as she began using her other hand to start grabbing and wholesale subspacing the books from the shelves.

“You’ve been here before,” Ardyn said as he observed her skip around.

“It’s where I found Aera’s journal,” Aulea said without looking back.

“Do tell. How did you even think to look here?”

“A book with an account of you in it at all? No way was a Lucian King going to ever let anyone read that, but someone after Uncle Somnus didn’t want it destroyed so it was placed here,” Aulea said.

“If your whelp succeeds in restoring the Light, what do you intend to do with this knowledge?” Ardyn asked.

“If I’m alive, you mean?” Aulea said looking over at him.

“Yes.”

“I’d publish Aera’s journal for public consumption. These books on black magic, I’ll keep locked up but who knows, maybe someday their knowledge might come in handy, so I’ll just ensure these end up where someone might need them and write a huge book of warnings to go with them. Maybe I’ll even enchant them so that you have to read the book of warnings before you can even open any of the others,” Aulea said.

“Won’t stop the truly desperate,” Ardyn said casually.

“Maybe not, but I’m not leaving this magic to the future without doing my best to dissuade anyone from ever using such dangerous methods for anything,” Aulea said.

“Like your grandson did in a different timeline.”

“Yes. Like your great grandson did,” Aulea said.

“You might want these,” Ardyn handed her a thick packet of stuff before he left. Aulea subspaced it away for further study and continued her looting.

————————————————————— —————————————

She arrived at the enclave and saw it was in better shape than the Glaives had led her to believe but it wasn’t exactly a military optimized space.

“Find whatever you were looking for, Queen?” Libertus asked.

“Some of it,” Aulea said. She pulled out the packet and found a desk in the corner that looked salvaged from a Crownsguard precinct. She undid the twine binding and found folders of files, a set of flash drives, photographs, and newspaper clippings.

“Where’d you get all that?” Aulea looked up to see it was Monica.

“My father. I presume he wanted to mess with my head with this somehow,” Aulea said as she sorted through things. The photographs were flipped through first. Graffiti of the Niff emblem bisected by an arrow. Images of a form with a hood up welding a bow-and-arrow. An _enchanted_ bow-and-arrow. Their stature reminded Auela of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“It’s intel on the Ruby Hood,” someone said in shock.

“Ruby Hood? Like the old story?” Aulea asked.

“There was a real life archer who took up a bow and arrow against the Niffs following the invasion,” Libertus said.

“Ever meet them?” Aulea asked.

“Nah. He avoided Glaives. Called those of us left alive traitors when he saw us. He was a kid. He vanished after a plea to get as many people out of the Crown City as possible. It was like he knew what was coming. Rumors have it he met up with your son and he went with the King and his men to Altissia where he was never seen afterwards. Probably killed during the Rite of the Leviathan,” Libertus said. Aulea flipped through more blurry photos of the ruby hood and saw a cobbled together uniform in clearer shots before she had a few very blurry beyond the wall photos of a blond boy. She flipped open the first folder and it was actually on something else. _Project Starlight? Those Niff sons of bitches!_ She felt her irritation ebb whenever she finished with the folder._ Ha! Serves them right for trying to clone my son_. _Sunspot? Didn’t Monica show me this file?_

“Eira got a copy of those two files before,” Monica said. Aulea knew what was in that folder: how and why she had a grandson. The next file was the Niff file directly on the Ruby Hood or Arquitenens, which was hastily scribbled under the other title. She flipped it open and her blood froze. Though framed by darker hair, she knew that was the teenage form of Solis staring up at her defiantly.

_Subject: Male_

_Age: Approximately thirteen._

_Name: Unknown(but in Ardyn’s scrawl “Solis Lucis Caelum” had been added but in Ancient Sol script)_

_Status: At Large_

_DNA testing reveals he is related to the Lucian Royal Family through Prince Noctis. Armed and very dangerous. The target, under the alias “Arquitenens has been sowing disorder amongst those cooperating with the provisional government and aiding and abetting terrorist cells. See “THE NEW BROTHERHOOD,” “INSOMNIA UNDERGROUND,” “NEVER SLEEP,” and other domestic terror cells._

“Why is that there?” Libertus asked pointing the to Ancient Sol letters spelling out Solis’s full name.

“My father’s idea of a funny addition,” Aulea said. She looked over more of the intel on Ruby Hood/Teenage Solis and was impressed despite also still being against the time travel magic that made this possible. A laptop was brought over so she could check out the flash drives. IT was surveillance footage of Teen Solis in action including a recorded address he gave.

“Last time he was officially seen in Insomnia,” Libertus said. The newspaper clippings were accounts of his attacks and the image of him post capture. Aulea gathered everything back up and subspaced it.

“It’s almost like my old man was proud of the chaos Ruby Hood caused,” Aulea said, “What happened to those other groups?”

“They got out whenever the Niff Empire started to fall apart whenever the sunlight grew weaker,” Monica said.

“Good,” Aulea said, “I’d like to meet with whatever members are left.”

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis was practicing forms he both half remembered and had just been shown by Gladio. Forms meant for a smaller body. His training sword was wood, but enchanted to give him some protection should he need it.

“Watcha doin’?” Solis leapt a foot into the air. It was Clara. He flushed a little.

“Practicing swordplay,” Solis said.

“But doncha have magic? Why use a sword?” Clara asked.

“A lot of my magic works with swords,” Solis said.

“Really? Can magic work with other weapons?” Solis saw it was Serah.

“Yeah, Uncle Iggy showed me how to enchant arrows,” Solis said.

“So the Ruby Hood was magic! I knew it!” Serah said. Solis shifted nervously. He was the Ruby Hood, or what was left of him. Partly. _You did this to yourself_.

“What happened to the Ruby Hood?” Clara asked.

“No one knows or anyone does they’re not telling,” Serah said.

“What if what happened was weird and stuff?” Solis said.

“Says the prince from a magical bloodline.”

“Aunt Iris!” Solis said turning to face Aunt Iris, who was back from hunting early.

“Iris the Slayer!”

“I’m here to take someone over to the archery range because it’s time for archery practice,” Aunt Iris said.

“Is it because of the Ruby Hood?” Serah asked, still clearly star struck by—Solis was not going there.

“Sort of, but also because while Solis is good with swords for an eight-year-old, it’ll set the rest of our minds at ease if he knows a way to protect himself without having to get too close to anything,” Aunt Iris said.

————————————————————— —————————————

** _Four Years Later_ **

Solis nocked three arrows and let them fly, hitting three different targets. He switched directions and shot three more at once.He heard something and barely dodged a loosely tied bag of sand which exploded all over the ground sending up a plume of grains. Solis refocused and continued to fire arrows switching elements whenever different colored targets popped up. He had to phase out of the way of several sandbags before the course was done.

“You hit all of them,but only about half were bullseyes,” Ignis said after he approached offering Solis a water bottle.

“How’s the Ravatogh Geothermal station?” Solis asked.

“Ahead of schedule, or so Holly reports. They’ve also begun the process to fabricate parts for replacements for the Exineris plant that will work with the more retro style they put in place for the Ravatogh branch using the magma from the volcano to help with the smelting process,” Ignis said.

“Hey, Prince Solis!” Solis turned to see it was Clara running over to him, her curls bouncing.

“Hey, when’d you get here?” Solis asked.

“I was walking by and saw you shooting. That was so cool! How’d you learn to do all that?” Clara asked.

“Uncle Iggy showed me a lot of it, and I practiced the rest,” Solis said. _And I’m partly from the future where my archery saved my life countless times until I was big enough that I could finally do damage with swords…_

“Clara!”

“Over here, Serah!” Clara yelled. Serah ran over and she froze at the sight of Solis and he nearly froze in response. _She recognizes _**_me_**_ in me…._

“Clara, you’re late for the lessons Ms. Holly’s holding for the girls,” Serah said.

“Oh, stars and light! See you around, Prince Solis!” Clara said before she dashed off.

“Why’s he look just like the Ruby Hood did?” Serah asked Ignis, “And don’t try to deflect. I met him. Met him in this very city and he looks identical to him. I even told him he looked like King Noctis had as a kid,” Serah said. Solis looked over at Ignis silently pleading for help.

“That, I’m afraid, is a royal secret Miss Faron. It’s up to his highness what is said about that,” Ignis said.

“I think I’ll try to tell her….she’s trustworthy,” Solis said. At least his future part’s Serah was. Ignis nodded and left them alone.

“You might want to take a seat,” Solis said gesturing to the bench.

“I look like him because I am him.” Solis said without much preamble.

“You _were_ Sol. The Ruby Hood. How? You’re only a year older than Clara,” Serah said.

“It’s a really complicated magic….thing. We did meet, sort of. The part of me that was—_is_— Sol, that is met you here nine years ago. The part of me that is Solis was elsewhere —being kept safe— at the time. Sol was the Ruby Hood, and Solis was the child I was supposed to be but…two of a person can’t exist so we became this me, who is still Sol and Solis but also a little bit different for being both and neither but still me….” Solis trailed off looking to the side.

“Why?”

“To change fate, you pay a price,” Solis said looking her in the eyes.

“And because of this…you know I’m trustworthy?” Serah said.

“Yes,” Solis said, “Can you keep this to yourself? It’s already weird enough having face the prospect of being thirteen for a third time next year.”

“It sounds insane, but we’re currently living in a world where your namesake isn’t in the sky all the much anymore and daemons prowl around at night and you already use magic to do so many things,” Serah said. Solis looked her in the eyes.

“Your secret’s safe with me, Prince Solis. So…is that also why you’ve got a huge crush on Clara?” Serah laughed at Solis’s blush.


	28. Ardenti Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardenti Aurora-Blazing Dawn
> 
> Everything Solis-the older Solis-had done has lead to this. The Day Noctis returns. The day the King of the Stone brings back the Dawn. This, above all else, will be a test of if everything Solis had done was worth it.

Solis stared at the calendar, at a date he’d had burned into his older self—his Sol memories. The day Noctis would return from the Crystal.

“Everyone’s gathering at Hammerhead and we’ve got teams of glaives and Talcott ready to go patrol the area to pick them and him up, it will be alright,” Aulea said trying to calm Solis down.

“Today’ll tell me if everything I did was worth it,” Solis said.

“You’ll need to stay here for that to workout, you know this right?” Aulea said. Solis looked down.

“I can fight. I did fight like this before,” Solis said.

“Against daemons that didn’t have ten years of weak sun to grow stronger under,” Aulea said. Solis clenched his fists.

“I understand that you wish to do more but there isn’t much else you need to do, and I’ll be there with them, so will Ravus, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Nyx, and even your Mother. The future will not fail this time.”

“How can you know?” Solis said.

“We’ll certainly be avoiding any unnecessary building exploration for one,” Ignis said joining them.

“And the moment it looks like Noct is in any extra danger, we’re hauling ass to make sure he’s out of it ASAP,” Gladio added.

“There’s just one thing I never got to tell me or your before I….became this me. Something you three always regretted. Don’t let Noctis face Ardyn or the Crystal alone because you will regret it for the rest of your lives,” Solis said.

“Duly noted. I must confess, whenever I wielded the Ring against Ardyn was granted visions of things to come and a warning of how to prevent them, and it lines up with this sentiment. Noctis shall not walk alone,” Ignis said.

Solis looked off to the side,

“I…I still want to see it myself, to see that it wasn’t for nothing,” Solis said.

“Forewarned is forearmed,” Ignis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis waited by the gates and the truck arrived. Noctis stepped out like he had in Solis’s other memories and Solis took off across the dusty ground, all but tackling Noctis with the hug. Noctis returned the hug just as eagerly. Aulea, Lunafreya, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio joined in on the group hug.

“It’s good to be back,” Nocis said once the hug ended.

“Good to have you back,” Prompto said wiping some tears from his eyes.

“We’ve been preparing for this day for ten years,” Ignis said once they’d collected themselves.

“We even managed to get some special threads for today,” Prompto said.

“That was a fun day,” Aulea said.

“We’d better get into gear,” Nyx said walking over to them.

“All of you?” Noctis said looking at the gathered group, including Ravus.

“Yes. All of us. You shall not walk this path alone,” Lunafreya said. The group separated to go to where they needed so that they might make their final preparations.

“Libertus, right on time,” Nyx said. Solis saw the other glaive nod and knew what he’d been summoned to do: babysit.

“I see that scowl, Prince. You and I both know that you’re not big enough for this fight on the outside,” Libertus said.

“I just wish I could do more,” Solis said.

“Staying here will be doing plenty,” Noctis said.

“Noctis, your stuff’s with ours,” Gladio said waving Noctis over.

“Do I really need to tell you to behave?” Noctis said.

“Mom and all the Uncles beat you to it for the last week,” Solis admitted.

“Good. I’ll come back, I promise,” Noctis said before he joined them.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea checked her borrowed uniform to make sure it was on properly. She stepped out and got an appreciative whistle from Libertus.

“You look damn good in that Glaive uniform, Queen. Crowe would have been proud for you to wear it,” he said.

“This was your friend’s uniform?” Aulea asked.

“Well, one of her spares. Best Glaive spell caster we had. A true Lucian until the end,” Libertus said.

“I’m honored,”Aulea said. She saw the others, except Ravus, had also put on glaive uniforms including Lunafreya, whose uniform appeared to have been dyed a lighter gray color.

“How’d you find a medic’s uniform intact?” Libertus asked.

“I remembered where they were,” Nyx said as he straightened his scarves out to look more presentable. He helped Aulea adjust hers.

Noctis walked out of the trailer and it stole Aulea’s words and breath away. In the royal regalia, he looked so much like Reggie, yet there was still some of her there.

“Mom?” Noctis said looking at her.

“You look wonderful,” Aulea said.

“If it’s ok with everyone….I’d like one last meal around a campfire before we go past the point of no return,” Noctis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

“I know how thing’s are supposed to go, and maybe with all the changes they won’t but if they do, you guy’s are the best,” Noctis said looking around at his personal retinue. He looked up at the others—specifically Luna and his Mom, “Thanks for being in my life.” He looked over at Ravus and Nyx, “Thanks for protecting those I love.”

“In return, let’s try to come back from this together,” Ignis said.

“I did promise the kid I’d be back,” Nocits said.

“To changing destiny,” Ravus said.

“The changing destiny,” Ignis and Prompto agreed.

“To restoring the light,” Lunafreya said.

————————————————————— —————————————

The city looked so much worse now to Noctis in the darkness.

“This way. The Glaives and Crownsguard have been slowly reclaiming parts of the underground,” Aulea said. Noctis shook his head at his Mom taking charge but followed her to the nearest subway entrance.

“Her Majesty spends much more time here than most anyone except the Glaives,” Ignis said.

“Helps when the resident psychopath won’t kill you because he thinks keeping you alive will piss off the Six,” Aulea replied from her position as point. When daemons attacked, she, and Nyx also began to warp into enemies with Noctis. The three warpers sort of found a rhythm with the small nuisance daemons that keep dogging their heels as they went through the brightly lit tunnels.

“Shouldn’t those lights be keeping the daemons out?” Noctis asked after he’d killed yet another low-level daemon.

“Keeps the big stuff out. Small fry just appear no matter what these days but better a small fry than an angry naga,” Nyx said.

“Fair enough,” Noctis said, remembering the Naga that kidnapped Prompto. The reached the base tunnels where the lights were even brighter than before.

“It’s the Oracle!” The cry went out. Lunafreya healed those brought forwards briefly. The numbers were small, thankfully.

“Report. Central sector movements?” Aulea asked.

“Not good. It’s like old Purplehair knew something was up and more nasties are filling the streets and he brought out the last of the MT’s from wherever the hell he’d stored them. Has them stationed down in the square here and over in this sector. Cor’s at one site. A team of Glaives is being sent to the other. We were counting on you to help, Your Majesty. Oh! Your Majesty! You’re back!” The captain finally noticed Noctis.

“Probably why the Old Man is doing all this. Can’t risk those MT’s mobilizing,” Aulea said chewing a nail.

“Why don’t we split up and take the MT’s out before we go for the Citadel?” Noctis said.

“What do you propose?” Ravus asked.

“You, Luna, Nyx, and Mom’ll help Cor. The guys and I’ll help the Glaives. We can take both sites out simultaneously to make sure one can’t send reinforcements to the others, right?” Noctis said. Ravus gave him a nod and a slight look of respect.

“May the Six watch over you,” The Captain said.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea nodded to Cor whenever she arrived with the others.

“I’ve not seen you dressed so well for battle in years,” Cor said.

“You know why. He’s leading the strike on the other MTs,” Aulea said.

“If we don’t make it through the night, I’m glad to have fought with you, Lea.”

“You too Hard-Cor,” Aulea said with a smile.

————————————————————— —————————————

Noctis and the Glaives casually tossed weapons back and forth while warping to maximize their warp striking damage to these extra enhanced MTs. _Enchanted more like it_. Gladio set up a warp marker and it was one of the other glaives who took it, but they still were able to work with Gladio as if it had been him.Noctis summoned the armiger and in the nick of time as a magitek armor had come to life. Noctis smirked as the weapons flared to life around him and he warped forwards to take it on.

————————————————————— —————————————

Across the sector Aulea had her tarot cards floating around in a similar manner as she fought the MT’s. She threw her spear up in the air and Nyx was able to warp to it and struck down on their own magitek armor enemy. He flipped away and she warped back with her spear as it exploded. That left the generator. Aulea raised her right hand and her tarot cards gathered around before all seventy-eight cards began to swirl like a series of razor sharp leaves into the machine caught up in a whirl wind until the machine overloaded from the damage. Aulea used a card to warp out of that blast zone and laughed when she saw the card she’d used. It was the Star. _Hope indeed._

————————————————————— —————————————

“We took out ours. How about you?” Noctis asked Aulea after he called her.

_“We’re done too. Where do you want to meet-up?”_

“The Glaive base. That way we can try to figure out what to do next,” Noctis said.

_“See you there.”_

————————————————————— —————————————

Noctis walked in to see Cor chatting with Aulea. He looked so old now. He saw Noctis and he nearly cried, like his Mom had.

“I’m back,” he said. Cor gave him a bittersweet smile. _He knows how things are supposed to end…_

“Anything new since we left?” Aulea asked.

“Major news. A Cerberus has manifested in front of the Citadel gates!” A glaive who looked partly scorched had arrived.

“Then I guess we need to do some animal control before we can move on to the pest control portion of our night,” Noctis said.

“Six, you really_ are _my son,” Aulea said after a moment. Noctis smiled which made her smile too.

“Guess we’d all better take this last chance to get ready. I have the feeling we’re not going to get to stop for a while,” Noctis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

The Cerberus was certainly as monstrous as the last one Nyx had seen, but this time he was facing it with a team that wouldn’t risk magical burnout trying to fight it. Aulea looked over at him with a sort of crooked grin. As her glaive/sword sworn, he wasn’t even in danger of burning up this time. Everyone had their weapons of choice summoned waiting for the right moment to engage the giant beast. Amicitia had his great sword over his shoulder, shield at the ready, Scientia’s daggers were glowing with magic, Argentum had his guns cocked, Lord Ravus had his sword draw, and Lady Lunafreya’s trident was out and glowing. Noctis had yet to summon a weapon but he seemed to just glow. Aulea’s cards faded into exist around as Noctis’s armiger also faded into view. It was a signal to the beast who charged them, flames coming out of its mouth in large gouts. Nyx changed the grip on his kurkris and threw it, warping into the fray.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea dodged and twirled, and in this battle it was so much more chaotic and she felt almost alive being able to fight so freely along side her son and the others. No more holding anything back to escape later. This was do or die. She flipped in midair and caught Nyx’s hand as he also leapt and allowed him to use her as a lift boost while she landed spear in hand, jabbing the tip into the paw of the monsterous being. She saw Lunafreya had broken off and when she decided to ascertain as to why, she saw a perversion of the New Wall around the citadel. Lunafreya was praying to the Six.

“Protect her!” Aulea yelled at Nyx. This drew the attention of the others who nodded and kept the beast back. It seemed like forever until the lights filled the air and blue petals fell from the sky while Lunafreya glowed golden. Five of the Six arrived in all their glory to destroy the perverted barrier like red-tinted glass. Just in time as they’d managed to land a fatal blow upon the Cerberus. Before Aulea, Nyx, Lunafreya, or Ravus could enter the gates a new barrier snapped up and a mutant King Beheomoth was dropped before them.

“I’m afraid the hot ticket event of the night is invitation only,” Adryn said leaving them to fight the mutant beast. Aulea rolled her eyes. She looked over at Ravus,

“Nyx and I’ve got this. Protect your sister,” Aulea said after she saw how weak and winded Lunarfreya looked after that stunt.

————————————————————— —————————————

It seemed to take a lifetime to fell the behemoth but once they did their barrier broke. Aulea entered the courtyard in time to see Shiva turn Ifrit into nothing more than a giant ice sculpture just before he burst into ice shards.

**_Oh King of the stone. Restore the Light_**. She said before she left. Aulea narrowed her eyes at that. Lunafreya looked better.

“Time to keep walking tall, together,” Noctis said. Ravus approached Noctis and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We shall do this, together,” he said. Noctis nodded. Aulea smiled at the others and soon they entered the lobby where the lights were still on, thanks to the impressive longevity of the generators. The elevator was a tight squeeze for eight, but then it quickly ceased being an elevator.

“Shit,” Aulea said. She, Lunafreya, Nyx, and Ravus appeared to be in some sort of pocket dimension away from Noctis and the others who were facing a different enemy. Both were corrupted Old Wall Guardians. She, Nyx, Lunafreya, and Ravus were facing the Pious. Noctis and his retinue were facing the Fierce.

“This keeps getting better,” Nyx said.

————————————————————— —————————————

Noctis and the others worked together and soon it was a moment for Gladio to shine whenever Noctis and the others were able to create an opening for Gladio to steal theFierce’s mace and use it on him. The guardian was forced to its knees as Gladio then finishes it off with the Dual Master technique using Gilgamesh’s sword to free it from its torment.

————————————————————— —————————————

On the other side it was Nyx who took out the Pious after disarming him and using his kukris to deliver the final blow. The whole area glowed and a new corrupted guardian faced each group. The Just against Aulea and the others wheres it was the Rogue again Noctis’s group. Aulea tightened her grip on her spear shaft after the first blow of the shield created a shockwave.

“This is going to be fun,” Aulea said. She began plotting and planning on how to get around the shield.

“I’ve rather more experience in getting past greatshield wielders,” Ravus said.

“Feel free to take point, then,” Aulea said. Ravus proved he was definitely better at pressing the assault against the Just. He used his arm and sword to do a technique that got her shield away from her long enough for him to finish her off and set her free.

————————————————————— —————————————

At the same time Team Aulea finished with the Just, Prompto took over the lead for taking out the Rogue with his guns, freeing the shadow warrior who smiled at them gratefully before vanishing.Noctis sighed in relief before another flash and the statue of the Warrior appeared. A glance over to the other side revealed the Clever had appeared for Team Aulea.

“If his goal is to tire us out before we reach him, it just might work!” Ignis yelled.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea took the lead against the bow user. Her skill set seemed almost uniquely suited for it. She danced and twirled with the cards acting as weapons and shields for her. She slid past a huge barrage of bolts and Lunafreya saved her by using her trident to summon a beam of golden light to block a stray bolt of magic. Aulea centered herself and her other weapons joined her cards in floating about her before she warp struck the Clever, and used her version of the armiger on it defeating them. This one, unlike the others talked.

_“Redeem your blood, Daughter of Adagium…”_

“Rest in peace,” Aulea said with her head bowed.

————————————————————— —————————————

Ignis took charge taking down the Warrior and finally they were back in the elevator together and they stepped out onto the floor containing the throne room. Noctis sighed in relief whenever he saw the others were all in one piece.

“Who wants to bet there’s another trap?” Prompto said. Nyx slapped his face.

“Never say that,” he moaned. The group to their final steps forwards and the Mystic appeared before them in the Hall of History, the room filling with magic as a barrier snapped up trapping them with the corrupted Mystic.

“Hello Uncle Somnus,” Aulea said. The faceplate looked over at her oddly before the battle began in earnest. Even being outnumbered, the Mystic was the most powerful yet.

Aulea looked over at Noctis.

“You with me on this?” He asked. Aulea nodded and they warped in tandem, using their armigers before Prompto opened fire once they were out of range, allowing Ignis, Ravus, and Nyx to get their blows in, followed by a blast of golden light from Lunafreya and a few well placed sword blows from Gladio. Noctis added a finishing final blow afterwards. The Mystic fell to his knees.

**_“Hear me, Chosen King—The time has come to fulfill your calling and dispel the darkness from our world. Go forth. Restore the Light...and free my brother from his curse._**” He faded out afterwards and the room was restored to normal. 

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea stared at the spot Somnus had been as the others moved forwards. A glowing spirit was there. He looked uncannily like her Noctis and her Regis.

_“They cannot see me, my niece. Know that I did truly regret what it was I had to do to your father.”_

“I forgive you, Uncle. Now forgive yourself,” Aulea said softly before she turned to join the others.

“Time to see if fate can change.”


	29. Quasi aurora novae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasi aurora novae--A New Dawn  
After everything, a New Dawn has come.

Solis sat on one of the plastic chairs outside the trailer, eyes fixated on the horizon. Sleep was not going to be coming for him, not until he knew if everyone made it or not. Libertus was just as nervous. Talcott and Cindy joined them in their vigil after a while. No one else in Hammerhead really knew just how much was riding on this night. Silence, though, seemed to be spreading just before a storm hit suddenly. Drenching everyone still outside but those holding vigil were unable to move or in the case of Solis, completely unwilling. There was a bright flash of light across the horizon, spreading across the sky searing as it spread before it suddenly stopped, the clouds suddenly cleared and the sky…the sky turned _pink_. Solis wasn’t even aware he’d gotten up and was running until he warped up and over the gates. Solis stared up at the sunrise in wonder. All of him, was in pure awe at seeing his namesake climbing its way into the sky once again after such a long absence. The Dawn was back. **_The dawn was back. The night was over!_** Solis heard a beep that made him leap a foot into the air. It was Talcott.

“Get in!” Talcott said. Solis climbed into the truck which sped down the roads towards the Crown City. Solis watch the lands light up and sparkle in the sunlight due to the rains. He shivered a little, finally feeling the fact he was drenched but he really couldn’t care because the sun was back to warm him. They reached the edge of the drivable roads of Insomnia, and there was already a group of glaives out in the streets dancing in the sunlight.Solis rushed past all of them, once his feet his the pavement. No one thought to tell him he shouldn’t be there, and no one cared a kid was in the City. The Sun was back.

The world was saved. Solis, so narrow focused on getting to his destination ignored the fading remnants of the past,the lack of daemons allowing him to safely scramble over rubble when possible as a shortcut. He arrived at the gates of the Citadel and was nearly out of breath but he kept running. On the steps his family stood. Together, happy, alive, and whole. With a happy laugh, this time his hug did succeed in knocking his father on his ass and dragging his mother down with them.

————————————————————— —————————————

“How fast d’ya think word will spread?” Noctis asked after he’d taken Solis inside and set him on one of the surprisingly intact couches in the lobby. The teenager had conked out shortly after he’d tackled his parents to the ground.

“I would think at the speed of_ light_,” Ignis said.

“Guess I walked right into that,” Noctis said.

“As long as you keep walking,” Ignis said.

“Ever at your side,” Prompto said.

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us now,” Gladio said.

————————————————————— —————————————

_Solis knew he was dreaming. The Crystal was gone. Yet, he could still feel magic. _

_“As a gift to your line, you will keep your abilities, but things will not be quite as they were before.”_

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis woke with a start and saw his Dad was staring at a silvery blade which he dismissed. Solis shrugged before summoning his bow and letting it go.

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis helped shift some of the rubble as the Crown City began to revive itself. Word had spread and soon the displaced Crown Citizens were eagerly joining in on the efforts to bring the capitol of Lucis back from her slumber. Uncle Ravus and Aranea had left with a large group of people to help bring back the other countries but Mom had stayed with Solis and his Dad.

“Are you going to get married?” Solis asked.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea laughed herself silly at Noctis and Lunafreya’s faces.

“Solis, that will depend on whether or not we’re still compatible with one another. The treaty that mandated our marriage was made null once the empire fell. If we choose not to pursue it, it’s not because of you,” Lunafreya said after a few moments. Aulea saw the color fading as Noctis regained his composure and gave him a sympathetic smile. _He’s as awkward as me and Reggie combined, poor soul_.

“And even if they don’t, they’ll still be around for you, kiddo and you have a ton of uncles and an Aunt,” Aulea said.

“And you, Grandma Lea,” Solis added.

“Me too. Why’d you even ask?” Aulea said.

“People are talking…” Solis said.

“Let them,” Noctis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

It had been a year since the sun rose. Solis felt much more like the teenager he was supposed to be than he’d ever been before. _Growing up fast after Uncle Gladdy’s death robbed me of that chance, I guess_. With a lot of teamwork (and the ability to work after dark without having to drain huge amounts of power for lights to repel daemons), and uncovering still working Crown City heavy equipment, most of the rubble was gone from the streets. There were still crews of people working to get the downed Niff tech out of the city—with those salvaging what they could to recycle for repairs and parts of the city still needed a lot of work. Mostly the Central Sector, but that was down the line. Water, infrastructure, electricity, communications, those took priority. Solis stared at the school looming before him. Electricity had been restored to 90% of the Crown City, and a high school had been found to be completely in tact in most every sector. With how the population wasn’t quite back up to its pre-Fall state, one per sector—except the Central Sector which was mostly flattened—the lack of kids meant these were the schools for each Sector. That meant Solis was basically attending a K-12 school while others worked on getting middle and primary schools back to working order for each Sector. The Central Sector lacking its own meant any children of people living there (nobility or in his case royalty) were sent to whatever Sector High School was closest to where they lived. Which led to Solis ending up at the building he was currently staring at. _You were a twenty-year-old badass hunter once. You found and used time magic. You were the Ruby Hood. You helped change the future for the better. You can handle a school. _ Solis took a centering breath and walked up the stairs into the building. There were tables set up with signs. Solis looked for the table for the middle school students (he had been informed by Ignis that he should be a middle school student based on his age and birthday). There was a computer set up and powered by an extension chord. Solis pulled out the ID card he’d gotten in the mail and set it down. The woman running the computer took it almost boredly before she let out a startled gasp which made Solis wince. _Couldn’t make it five minutes without causing a scene…._ She stared up at him for uncomfortably long before she printed something out and handed him his items.

“R-Room 3-A in the middle school wing on the third floor,” she managed to say.

“Thank you,” Solis said bowing his head a little before he walked away trying not to flush with embarrassment.

————————————————————— —————————————

“What happened, Marin?” One of the others asked—Marie who was checking in the high schoolers.

“His Royal Highness is here! The Prince!” Marin hissed once they were alone.

“I’d heard rumors that His Majesty had plans to make his son attend public school like he had, looks like those are true,” the man in charge of the primary school table—Markus—said.

“He looked so _normal_,” Marin said.

“What’d you expect? Jewels or something?” Markus said.

“Well, his mom’s the Oracle, maybe a presence of something otherworldly?” Marin said.

“It just proves he’s a kid and his parents are just people,” Marie said.

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis entered the room—3-A—to see he was early. The teacher was at her desk. According to his packets, his Homeroom teacher was named Angela Novae.

“Miss Novae?” Solis said politely. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Ah, an early bird. Let me see your ID,” she said. Solis mentally prepared himself. To Miss Novae’s credit, she only briefly stilled and looked up at him for a moment.

“Seats are assigned by name and we used the C for that. Third desk back from the first row over,” she said.

“Thank you,” Solis said with a bow.

“I…uh, went to school with your father. You look a lot like he did when we shared a class,” Miss Novae said.

“I get that a lot, that I look like him I mean,” Solis said. Miss Novae smiled at him a little.

“You act a lot like him too. I won’t draw any attention to you, and I’ll advise the other teachers to do likewise. You’re only here to learn,” Miss Novae said. Solis nearly collapsed in relief.

“Thank you.”

————————————————————— —————————————

“What’s he like, Angela?” It was the history teacher Mr. Andos Lacus who asked her in the teacher’s lounge.

“What’s who like, Ando?”Angela said.

“The Prince,” said the math teacher—Mrs. Regina Agricola.

“Like his father. Did you know that I attended middle and high school with His Majesty? I don’t usually admit to that because it’s not that big a deal, but King Noctis whenever he was the same age as Prince Solis was just as withdrawn and shy because he expected people to make a big deal out of who he was and people never disappointed until Argentum walked up to him the next year and just made friends with him like it wasn’t a big deal. Because it wasn’t. Treat him like the kid he is, I beg of you,” Angela said. The language arts teacher—Mr. Garus Aquila nodded.

“I also went to school with Angela and His Majesty. I doubt she remembers me now,” Garus said.

“You were heavier but I remember you. You were the class clown,” Angela said. Garus shrugged.

“We’re in agreement. We treat a kid like the kid he is,” Regina said fixing Ando a look.

————————————————————— —————————————

“Solis! Hey!” Solis looked up to see it was Clara.

“Clara, you’re going here too?” Solis asked.

“Serah got a job with the Crownsguard Restoration Squadron and we moved here,” Clara said.

“That’s great,” Solis said.

“We already have a friend here!” Clara said happily.

“Hello. I’m Hope,” the kid sitting in front of Clara said.

“Clara Faron. That’s Solis,” Clara said taking the lead in introductions.

“Nice to meet both of you,” Hope said, “So you’re from the same place?”

“Sort of. I spent a lot of time in Lestallum but my family would move around in from time-to-time and take me with them when it was safe enough,” Solis said.

“Born in Lestallum. It’s cooler here,” Clara said.

“Born here. My parents were lucky to escape after the invasion with me,” Hope said.

“I was here during the invasion, pretty close to the central sector….” Solis admitted. Even now, he could see the carnage and destruction.

“Oh-em-gee you saw it happen,” Clara said putting her hands over her mouth. Solis nodded.

“That’s messed up,” Hope said.

“But you got to safety, right? That’s all that matters,” Clara said. Solis nodded.

————————————————————— —————————————

“TV’s will be back up and running soon,” Hope said during lunch a month later. They’d found a spot up on the roof.

“I’ve never gotten to watch a TV before. What about you Solis?” Clara asked.

“Only a little,” Solis said. _I was even on TV…._

“I can barely remember it,” Hope said.

“It sure beats radio!” They looked up to see a high school student had joined them.

“Talcott?” Solis said in surprise.

“I had no idea we were attending the same school, Solis!” Talcott said.

“Why’re…” Solis trailed off.

“I wanted a proper diploma. It would have made my Grandpa proud,” Talcott said somberly. Solis nodded. He’d heard of Jared Hester and what had happened. _Could I have saved him had I gotten myself out of Insomnia sooner?_

“Clara, Hope this is Talcott Hester. Talcott these are Clara Faron and Hope Estheim,” Solis said making the introductions.

“Nice to meet all of you,” Talcott said politely.

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis arrived home after school two months into the school year, right about to start the summer break to see his Uncle Ravus was there with the rest of his family and their friends. The main thing Solis focused on was Ravus was in from Tenebrae.

“Uncle Ravus!” Solis ran over and hugged his uncle, which Uncle Ravus returned with his flesh arm.

“You’ve certainly grown,” Uncle Ravus said as he looked down at Solis who shrugged.

“Solis, we have some news.” Solis looked over at his mother.

“We’re getting married,” his father said. Solis smiled broadly,

“That’s great. When?” He asked.

“Next week. It’ll be a private ceremony, but as a concession to the new Council, we will have to release photographs of the event,” Mom said.

“Luckily our wedding clothes we were supposed to wear for last time are still in one piece,” Dad said.

“And they still fit,” Mom added.

“That simply leaves the matter of finding things for everyone else to wear. Your Uncle has brought some of his old things that might be made to fit you,” Uncle Ignis said. Solis wrinkled his nose a little at formal wear.

“Hey, I know that look, get over it,” Dad said.

“Fine,” Solis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

Aulea looked over the flowers she’d helped to arrange for the small ceremony. The gentianas were charming mixed with yellow gladiolas, copper tips, and purple dahlias. Lunafreya’s bouquet was purely blue sylleblossoms. Solis looked uncomfortable in his dress garments but he also looked so handsome.

“Hold still unless you want stabbed,” Aulea said as she attempted to pin a sylleblossom to his lapel.

“Maybe I do,” Solis muttered, acting like a teenager for once. Aulea had also carefully styled Solis’s slightly shaggy hair to match his father’s. It wasn’t hard as both their hair like to wave in the same way Regis’s had without product. In short, with the way they had Solis dressed and styled, they wanted to emphasize he was both of Lucis and Tenebrae. There were things of Noctis’s that might have fit Solis better but Aulea (who’d been ambushed by the couple with the wedding planning) had diplomatically suggested asking if Ravus had anything that could be made to fit. Two birds, one stone. Ravus (who loved his nephew) was touched by the idea and appreciative that Aulea had wanted to represent Tenebrae more in the ceremony.

“Looking good. You clean up nicely,” Noctis said whenever he entered the room.

“You talking to me or your son?” Aulea asked as she stood up.

“Both,” Noctis said with a cheeky grin.

“At least I’m not wearing gloves,” Solis said.

“Don’t knock them,” Noctis said waggling a gloved finger. Aulea’s own dress was a flowing purple gown, draped in a more ancient style. Simple, yet pretty. Aulea liked it anyway. Her curls had been swept back into a simple ponytail.

“You guys all clean up nice!” Aulea saw Prompto had arrived. He was wearing a dress uniform and had his camera in hand. He’d be the Photographer for the ceremony. Aulea had gotten licensed to perform the ceremony, and to keep the list of people who could leak it to the public even smaller. They gathered together and Prompto snapped a photo of them. Aulea summoned a pocket watch and checked the time.

“We have about fifteen minutes to get into place in the gardens,” Aulea said before she dismissed the watch. The others left the room and Aulea sighed a little. The private dining room, which would be where the small wedding dinner would take place, looked almost perfect. _If only Reggie were here to see this._

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis tried not to fidget as he stood with his father and the guys. Grandma Lea stood calmly as the music started. An upbeat march started. He watched his mother walk down the short aisle with Uncle Ravus at her side. The cameras Prompto had rigged up were recording this from several angles. Grandma Lea began to sing in the Ancient Tongue as a sort of call to the start of the ceremony.

“By the Light of the Star, who is before me to join as one?” Grandma Lea asked. Momstrode forward and bowed her head.

“Lunafreya Nox Flueret.”Dad joined her.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“By the Light of Eos, do you so swear to honor this vow you make today to be faithful to one another, to be as husband and wife from now until the end of your lives?” Grandma Lea asked.

“We swear.”

“Anyone have any reasons as to why they cannot wed?” There was silence.

“By the power granted to me by the Lucian government, I pronounce this marriage completed and you both as man and wife. You may seal the covenant by a kiss now.”

————————————————————— —————————————

Solis loosened his collar and watched Iris drag Prompto out onto the dance floor from his seat at the table.

“Surprised at how quick it was?” Aulea smiled as she approached offering him a glass of juice.

“Yeah. Did you do that on purpose?” He asked.

“Yes. Did you know that my wedding to your grandpa lasted for nearly five hours? Just the wedding itself not the dinner or dancing afterwards, the ceremony took nearly five hours,” Aulea said.

“I also thank you for going for a far shorter ceremony,” Ravus said as he took a seat next to Solis, something decidedly not juice in his glass.

“How long would that farce the Niffs had planned have lasted had they needed to delay things?” Aulea asked.

“It would have been intolerably long because your father was in charge of planning it,” Ravus said. Aulea and Solis winced at that thought.

“They look happy,” Solis said gesturing to Noctis and Lunafreya who were dancing together.

“If that gunman is dancing, who is taking pictures?” Ravus said.

“Talcott,” Solis said pointing to Talcott who had Prompto’s camera.

“He did a lovely job with the whole wedding party photos. Ah, looks like Commodore Highwind managed to get Ignis onto the floor. I owe her a hundred gil,” Aulea said. Gladio was dancing with the woman he’d brought a his date. His girlfriend of many years, whom the others had yet to meet until now.

“Drink up, Ravus, the night is young and you don’t have to go anywhere until the day after tomorrow,” Aulea said after she threw back her drink and stood up to get another. Or appear she was getting another.

“So, you’re both haunting me?” She asked Somnus and Ardyn who’d appeared in ghostly form at the back of the hall.

“Can I not enjoy my descendant’s wedding?” Somnus asked.

“And I was rather bored with the afterlife. All this time wanting to pass on and the afterlife is dull,” Ardyn said. Gone were his yellow eyes and magenta hair. In their place Lucis Caelum blue eyes and black hair, like his brother. Both in ancient garb.

“What message do you need to pass on that can’t wait a night?” Aulea asked.

“That the world’s magic will be changing because this world has move on from the past and into a new dawn,” Ardyn said.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After, Here We Are.

_Six Years Later_

It was King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya’s five-year-anniversary. Because they’d denied the council a huge to-do with the wedding or their coronation, they’d allowed for a massive (or as massive as a recovering economy could handle) celebration for their fifth year officially married. Solis was given an important task for the day: sibling wrangling.

“Do we have to?” Whined Aurora, his much younger sister. Recently turned Five, with the youngest—two-year-old Somnus—asleep in his nursery under the watchful gaze of Grandma Lea.

“Only for a little bit. You still have a bed time,” Solis said.

“You don’t.”

“I’m a grown up, Rora,” Solis replied.

“Not fair,” Aurora said.

“Never be in a hurry to grow up, because it’s not something you want to rush,” Solis said. Aurora’s dress was still on straight even after he’d taken his time in helping tie her hair back. She’d surprised him by asking him to do it because

—_“You make Clara’s hair look so nice when you do it!”_

“Is this a thing you learned from being big twice?” Aurora asked.

“And where’d you hear about that?” Solis asked.

“Uncle Prompto and Uncle Iggy,” Aurora said.

“Yeah. This is something from being big twice. Also, never be big twice. It’s never a good idea,” Solis said.

“Even if it saved Mommy and Daddy”

“Tell you what. When you turn twelve, I’ll tell you the whole story as to why I ended up big twice and thirteen three times,” Solis said.

“Deal.” _And she’ll hold me to it too_.

————————————————————— —————————————

The party was large and loud, but Solis managed to find a corner to hide in. Which was no small feat as being the Crown Prince made him a sought after VIP at the party. It was a good night, though. Especially when the fireworks went off.

“Bet things looked a bit different last time near your twentieth.” Solis looked over and jumped whenever he saw it was just Ignis.

“A lot different. It’s almost weird. I’m twenty again, but this time the world isn’t ending,” Solis said.

“The future looks bright. Perhaps it’s time for you to let go of your past,” Ignis said.

“Maybe. They look happy despite this whole mess,” Solis said pointing to Noctis and Lunafreya who were sitting on a dais together.

“As long as they are together, they are content, though I see the dowager Queen has already escorted your sister to bed,” Ignis said. Aurora was absent from the floor. It was definitely past her bedtime.

“I bet Somnus is sleeping right through all of this,” Solis said.

“Like you’ve got room to talk!” Clara had joined them, drink in hand. Hope at her side too.

“I shall take my leave,” Ignis said bowing before be strolled away.

“Never said I did,” Solis said.

“So, ever gonna tell us how you’re both Prince Solis and the Ruby Hood even though he should be Serah’s age?” Hope said.

“Magic,” Solis said.

“You’ve said that but what about the real explanation. I’ve never seen magic make two of a person and the other one was older and more competent with stuff,” Clara said.

“That’s because you’ve only ever seen combat magic. The other stuff, especially making two of someone, isn’t exactly….legal,” Solis said before he took a large sip of his drink.

“Dude! You can’t leave it there,” Hope said.

“I can and will. Trust me, it’s not a fun story,” Solis said.

“Can’t be any worse than anything we saw during the darkness,” Clara said.

“Maybe someday,” Solis said.

————————————————————— —————————————

That night Solis snuck out of the Citadel and out of Insomnia itself. Using magic made his trip all the faster. He arrived at a nondescript spot marked with a few stones that had ancient Sol script carved into them.

“Hey….Great Grandpa. I thought I’d leave something with you for safe keeping,” Solis said. A box was summoned and a shovel too. Solis finished his work as the first rays of dawn peeks over the horizon. _Time to bet on a brighter tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks.  
Now some of you might be wondering "Why did you do a massive fourteen-chapter update to finish this story off?"  
Couple of reasons.  
1)This fic was actually already done. I could have done this from day 1 but I didn't because I thought I'd just put it up a little at time.  
2)Truth be told, **no one was engaging with this fic at all**. So, instead of having an incomplete fic everyone seemed to not like, I'd rather have the whole fic up there for people to not like.   
Reason 2 is a bit whiny, I'll admit it but it's why this mega update exists.   
There are those who do seem to like this fic, so I wasn't going to punish them by leaving this incomplete. Ergo, for those that do read this. Enjoy.   
I did have fun writing this, whenever I was actively writing this. It was always a very indulgent fic.  
Hopefully, there are those of you who indulged in this fic too.  
-MP

**Author's Note:**

> Added 2/16/20:  
In regards to the current fanfiction theft issues.
> 
> If you're not reading this fic on AO3 (or its affiliated app) this fic has been stolen. 
> 
> Please do not support these thieving, skimming aps. Mostly because AO3 and its app are _**free**_.


End file.
